May Eve
by Joie Cullen
Summary: In the 10 years since Sarah won Toby back she's become gravely ill with no cure in sight. Can the Fates align once again before it's too late? *RATED M for content. JxS and all the usual suspects with Toby for comic relief from the darkness.
1. Shell Of The Beauty

_A/N: First of all, thanks for checking this out. I started a previous Labby fic, and it's still up but it's actually horrible. At least I think so, therefore I am writing a new one. Disclaimers: The title was taken from a quote by William Butler Yeats' "The Land of Heart's Desire." _

_This story will be rated M for safety as there may be more mature content the further we go. I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to The Labyrinth, I only wish I did. Or, I'll settle for being Sarah and righting her wrongs... What? Also, though I am going to try to keep this as canon as possible, it may be a tad OOC in some random places._

_The muse came from Breaking Benjamin's Breath and Give Me a Sign, so check those two out before reading._

_The story will be in third POV for better understanding of all characters. I do hope you enjoy this little tale, it will be a bit dark, but what would the Labyrinth be without a dark side? Please R&R to help me better this little ditty!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_When any one happens to fall, he springs up again, and, turning round three__ times to the right, digs the earth with a sword or knife, and takes up a turf, because, they say, the earth reflects his shadow to him (or they imagine there is a spirit in the earth) : and, if he falls sick within two or three days after, a woman skilled in those shatters is sent to the spot, and there says, ' I call thee P. from the east, west, south, and north, from the groves, woods, rivers, marshes, fairies white, red, black,' and, after uttering certain short prayers, she returns home to the sick person, to see whether it be the distemper they call esane, which they suppose inflicted by the fairies, and, whispering in his ear another short prayer, with the pater-noster, puts some burning coals into a cup of clear water, and forms a better judgment of the disorder than most physicians._

_~"Ancient and Modern Manners of the Irish" - Camden_

Chapter 1: Shell Of The Beauty

Sarah had been home from her adventures in the Labyrinth for nearly ten years. In fact, it would be ten years in three days. And within those ten years she had slowly become sicker and sicker. No doctor in the world could account for her symptoms. They were utterly strange and seemed to come on out of nowhere. There was no cure, because surely this was a new disease, and therefore Sarah had no hope.

Through the years as she became more and more ill Toby grew and grew. He was now ten years old and nearly as tall as his sister. Up to her shoulder in fact. And where he was fair in complexion she was dark. And where he was lively and healthy, she was not.

Up until recently Sarah was able to perform menial tasks, like online classes and ghosting about her day. She'd wake up in the morning and crawl out of bed to have her vitamins and her breakfast and then get to work on the computer for her teaching degree that she sadly didn't believe she'd be alive to see. Then she'd take more vitamins at lunch time and rest. After her rest it would be time for her exercises to keep her muscles from failing on her. And finally, dinner, vitamins and bathing. Once this tediously draining task would be finished she'd pour herself into bed.

This went on for the past three months straight, and each morning it seemed harder and harder for her to believe she was alive and not dead and in her own personal Hell for wishing her brother away.

Long gone were the days where she would sit at her vanity and speak with her friends from the Labyrinth. She missed them terribly, but she didn't want them to see her the way she was. She had lost so much weight, and she was as pale as a corpse. The dark circles under her eyes nearly looked bruised and her hair and eyes seemed to have faded in color. The shine had left her raven black hair and the brilliant green of her eyes seemed more like a faded memory.

She had her suspicions as to why she was so sick, but she didn't want to believe it. Nor did she have the energy to call on Him and ask him if she were right. She couldn't face him, not in his absolute beautiful glory as he would sneer at her and pity her, and pity was not something she accepted, not even when she was sure her days were numbered.

Though her sickness had originally taken her on at a snail's pace, the closer it got to her ten year anniversary of her championing the Labyrinth in the Underground, it seemed to come on in a fury. This was why she was thinking of that place more and more and looking at Toby strangely more and more. Until this night. Finally Toby had enough and pretended to read his comic instead of glare at his sick sister as she spied him from across the hall in her room. Once the door had closed he got up in a huff and headed over, knocking once and bursting in.

"Seriously, Sarah, what gives?" He frowned as he watched her jump and moan. Perhaps he shouldn't have frightened her in her state, but she was really getting on his nerves.

"Toby, you scared me!" Sarah whimpered as she tried to get more comfortable in bed. "And what exactly are you talking about?"

"You're staring. All the time you're staring. And it's annoying, you'd think I had a second head or something. What's that all about?" He put his hands on his hips, trying to show her that he meant business.

"I'm sorry, Tobs. It's just that, never mind." She sighed and laid back against her pillows.

"No, I want answers. I know you're sick and I know. . . Look, I'm not just some stupid kid. I know Mom and Dad are worried about you and I know the doctors don't know what's wrong with you, but can't you treat me like you're normal. Like you did before you got real sick?" Toby was asking this not just because it was incredibly annoying, but because he was scared, too. He just wanted this to be as normal as possible, and this weird behavior wasn't helping. At all.

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been acting really weird." A ghost of a smile graced Sarah's lips as she patted the spot next to her for her brother to join her. "It's just that you remind me of something that happened a long time ago. Something I regret in many ways and something I am reliving more now than ever before."

"What is it? Is it a secret? I can keep a secret, sis." Toby's eyes glowed, this was getting interesting fast!

"It is a secret and if I tell you then you must promise me not to be angry and not to tell another soul. Promise?" She asked holding out a frail pinky. She was too old for pinky promises, but Toby wasn't and if they were going to be talking about The Underground, well... Perhaps it wasn't as childish of a gesture as she originally thought.

Once the pinky promise was made and she let the silence impregnate the room to an almost hum, she began. Sick or not, Sarah was a good story teller. "When Dad re-married Karen," at this Toby frowned slightly, so she back tracked. "I mean, Mom, when he re-married Mom and you were born I obviously was no longer the only child. Not to mention, they liked to go out nearly every weekend and they expected me to babysit. Looking back now I realize it was just childish jealousy. I didn't have full attention of my father and I didn't really ever have plans, so instead of being grown up about it I took it out on Ka- Mom and you.

So, on one particular night when I had been chastised for being home late after running home in a rain storm I reverted back to my immature behavior and pretended a certain Goblin King from a certain red leather bound book was real and as you cried in your crib I, well, I wished you away." Sarah grimaced. Toby stared on in confused silence and blinked a few times before speaking.

"Uh, so?" He shrugged. Sarah just stared at him, but then realized she did leave it at quite an open ended part of the story.

"So? _So_ - the Goblin King came and took you away!" Sarah exclaimed, and then had to try to recover from a coughing fit before she continued. "I told him I didn't really mean it, I mean really, who believes that fairy tales are real?"

"Wait, you're serious?" Toby gasped. "You really did wish me away to a _goblin_ king?" He seemed angry, which she didn't blame him for but he did promise. "What is _wrong_ with you? I could have been killed or turned into a goblin or something awful like that!"

"Toby. . . you promised. Also, as I said, who would have believed it to actually happen?"

"Well, I guess you have a point." The young boy nodded in agreement. Really, who would have?

"So, I had a choice, I could either take a crystal gift - not an ordinary gift for an ordinary girl - and forget you or attempt to conquer Jareth's labyrinth."

"Jareth?" Toby gasped as strange pictures of memories flooded behind his eyes. Sitting with a bunch of odd looking creatures. Being in the arms of a strange looking man who doted on him and sang to him and called him 'Jareth'. "You remind me of the babe. . ." He whispered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Sarah snapped, her eyes wide with fear and wonderment.

"Huh, no I didn't say anything!" Toby blushed and found that his sister's blanked was incredibly facinating.

"Shut up! You said something, and I want to know what it was, now!" Sarah demanded and Toby gave in repeating himself and watching his sister's eyes tear up. "You remember?"

"I mean, not until you said his name. I've had weird dreams about what I'm remembering now, but I just thought it was my comics or something. Don't flip out, Sar, you're too sick to flip out!" Concern morphed his face and he rubbed her arm to try comforting her.

"Anyway. . . I found you in the Escher room he gave me another ultimatum. I was only fifteen and you were still at stake, and when he offered me my dreams. . . And he had re-ordered time and turned the World upside down for me. . . But, I couldn't give up on saving you when I got that far. I turned him down to bring you home." She finished. They stared at each other in absolute silence, but trying to see what exactly was behind the other's eyes.

"Awe, Sarah, if you would have chosen either way he would have sent me home!" Toby sighed exasperated. "He wouldn't have kept me after you won his challenge, that question wasn't part of the test!" He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he just did. Sarah just stared at her baby brother having no words to use as her mind failed her. "Is that why you're sick, Sarah? Because you have a broken heart?"

"Absolutely not!" Suddenly able to speak she scoffed at her brother. "Don't be silly! The Goblin King is a mean, nasty man with only himself to think about. I'm sick because I'm sick and I will get better if it's the last thing I do." She assured him.

"I don't know, Sar. . . " Toby winced.

"Would it make you feel better if I called on a friend and asked them what they thought?" She smiled warmly. Toby was gaping at her now.

"You can call on them? Like, say their name and poof?"

"Sort of. Would you like to meet one of the friends that helped me save you?" She grinned, feeling better than she had in a long time. She had to push the notion that being away from the Underground was why she was sick even more, now.

"Yeah!" Toby grinned and bounced a little on the bed. Sarah gingerly sat up and went to her vanity, hoping after ten years they would still come.

"Hoggle, I need you." She whimpered. The words were more true than she had really thought moments ago. As the seconds passed she became more and more upset. Perhaps she had taken too long to talk to them this way and the portal or whatever it was had closed. Or maybe Jareth had shut her out for good finally. As she turned to apologize for getting Toby's hopes up the mirror began to shimmer and her old friend smiled back out at her.

Toby, naturally, gasped at the creature before him. To anyone who didn't know Hoggle he would seem repulsive, perhaps frightening. He was short and stout, with rough leather tan skin. Warts speckled his complexion, but his large brown eyes showed nothing but kindness and love for his long lost first ever friend. But, once he got a good look at his Sarah he frowned and grew concerned.

"Sarah?" He whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Certainly he expected changes since he hadn't spoken to her in quite a long time, but he never expected to be staring at a shell of the beauty he had known. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I want you to meet someone." She smiled and motioned to her brother.

"That can't be!" Hoggle laughed happily. "Young Toby?"

"Hi!" Toby blushed. "You remember me?"

"Course I remember you! Never metcha, but I remember you! Yer sister sure did a number on the King, that's fer sure!" Hoggle chuckled again. After eyeing Sarah again he rang his hands before continuing. "Eh, you wouldn't happen to want to tell an ol' friend what's truly wrong with Sarah, would ya?"

"Oh, she's just real sick." Toby began.

"Toby!" Sarah exclaimed, causing her to go through another coughing fit. Hoggle looked on helplessly and grew angry. He was certain he knew what her sickness was from, and he'd have words with the cause as soon as he could. Bog or no bog!

"Anyway, from what I hear she's been sick, only over the last few months she's gotten a lot worse. No one can figure out what's wrong." Toby frowned trying to keep his emotions at bay. Though he was young, he could still feel real big emotions and the thought of losing his sister because no one could find a cure broke his heart into tiny pieces.

"Is this true, Sarah?" Hoggle asked sadly and Sarah just worried her lip. "Sarah?"

"Yes, OK? I've been sick for years now, and yes it is getting much worse, but the doctors are working hard and I'm sure they'll find a solution soon." She tried to smile and fake hopefulness but Hoggle just grumbled.

"You should rest, Sarah, I'll be back to check on you and I'll even bring the others." He promised and once he said good night to Toby he was gone.

~M*E~

Jareth crouched on his balcony railing as he did nearly every night staring into a crystal with a frown etched on his handsome face. His miss-matched eyes - one cerulean blue, the other burnt brown - watching intently as he once again peered into his beloved's life. This time he was angry, mainly at himself, but he would be taking it out on that half-wit Hog Head when he 'valiantly' demanded answers. Though Jareth inadvertently may have been the cause of Sarah's mysterious illness he wasn't going to be answering to anyone as lowly as that little dwarf.

And for Sarah to still hate him? Well, that was taking away too much of her much needed energy. Perhaps instead of throwing Hedgewart into the Bog of Eternal Stench as he so presumed would happen, he could use him. Perhaps with a little encouragement to the boy Sarah could be wished away and everything could be set to rights. Her health, his mind, and their fateful love.

He knew that was a stretch. It would prove difficult to even get her back in the Underground as her will was as strong as his, and if she didn't want to go she wouldn't be persuaded. And even if he did get her to his castle there was no telling what she would do then. Of course, not much being that she was so sick, but once the healers cured her she'd be back to her old self and her old self didn't want to have anything to do with the Goblin King.

Then again, as she was telling little Toby of her adventures Jareth couldn't help but pick up on the hints of regret that surfaced every so often, especially at the end. Had he heard her right he would have believed she regretted not taking his offer. And what Sarah didn't know was that he would gladly offer it to her again, for he wasn't ever again whole after she left him there in the Escher room.

As he thought of all of these things he transformed himself into a tawny owl and transported himself to perch on the branch of a tree outside of Sarah's room. This took some time, and when he arrived Hog Brain had already left her and Toby was just about to turn out her light and close her door.

Lithely he flew to her window and perched there to look in on his love. In person, with his enhanced sight, he could see just what troubled the dwarf this evening. She was too thin, too pale, and had a very difficult time breathing as she slept. As he turned to leave her in peace and plot out her return to his kingdom and to her old health she stirred.

"Jareth. . ." She breathed, and began to cough. As she sat up gasping for air and fumbling about to find her cup of water on her nightstand he took off into the night sky. He was sure he heard her gasp, but couldn't decipher if it was from the coughing fit or if she had seen him as he flew off. All he could think at that moment was that she dreamed of him. He had renewed hope and with that, unbeknownst to Sarah, so did she.


	2. Leave This Life

_A/N: FYI, the same disclaimer from before still applies. Although it will be a LONG time before anything gets anywhere near Mature, if it does at all. I will definitely warn you a head of time if you aren't into Mature reading content. _

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but it's something, and it wouldn't have made sense to continue passed where I left this one. And, it's pretty intense, so get your tissues, sleeves, dogs, cats, ready to wipe away the tears!_

_So, without further adieu I give you chapter 2! And also, if you're interested, I'm listening to Grey Room by Damien Rice. You know, because there's a song for everything!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_"Princess Edane... heard a voice singing on a May Eve like this, and followed half awake and half asleep, until she came into the Land of Faery, where nobody gets old and godly and grave, where nobody gets old and crafty and wise, where nobody gets old and bitter of tongue."_

~William Butler Yeats, "The Land of Heart's Desire," 1894

Chapter 2: Leave This Life

Sarah lay awake long after her coughing fit she received from gasping at what looked like His tawny owl. She knew she had just spoken with Hoggle, but could he have actually gotten to the King that fast? And even if he did, why didn't Jareth stay with her? Perhaps on her death bed even an evil Goblin King couldn't find her appealing.

The hours felt like days as her weakened state kept her from even sitting up in bed. Surely she would soon die, but at least Toby knew the truth and would forever have her Underground friends to keep her company. And wouldn't Death bring with Her peace? She had been so sick for oh, so long that she was truly ready and willing. All the aches would be gone, all the sadness would disappear, her family could move on and be happy. This had to be torturous for them, watching her slowly drift away in front of their eyes.

Perhaps they could put her in a hospital somewhere and just forget about her. She wouldn't blame them, not at all.

These were the strange thoughts plaguing her all throughout the morning after she saw Hoggle and told her story to Toby and watched the tawny owl take flight. Clearly, she had lost her mind and it was only a matter of her pride. If she gave up, then maybe everything else would stop.

Toby was tired of watching her go in and out of consciousness so he got up, kissed her forehead and went back to his room. Though he left her to herself all night long so he could sleep he had tried to spend as much time as he could handle with his older sister the last few days because it was getting bad. But, now he had his own little shred of hope.

Hoggle had said he'd talk to that Jareth guy and hopefully he'd know exactly what to do! He knew magic and so did a lot of other people from where the Goblin King was from - or at least that's what Toby assumed - so someone would know what to do. Surely!

He couldn't lose Sarah, he just couldn't. There was so much for the two of them still to do. Growing up with an older sister should have been annoying to him, but she had an awesome imagination - looking back Toby realized she wasn't really imagining as much as story telling - and they'd make up all kinds of things to do with dolls, army men, action figures and when they were strapped for things to use the sticks, rocks, and mud outside worked just as well.

He used to pretend to be a goblin and she would be a princess and she'd rule with her knotty branch scepter telling Toby when he would exclaim how unfair she was being that she wondered what his basis for comparison was. There were countless days when they'd be scolded for coming in filthy after trying to push the other into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Or when he was even littler he'd vaguely remember her holding him on Merlin's back and calling him a knight. Merlin was long gone now, buried in the back yard where Sarah joked would be her resting place next to the wise and brave Ambrotious.

It wasn't so much funny anymore when your sister is honestly looking online and through catalogs for her very own funeral dress.

Toby locked his bedroom door and crumpled up against it and began to sob. It was quite a pretty dress, navy blue with silver and black accents. She said it was fit for a Goblin Queen. No, she couldn't leave him yet, they were both way too young and they had so much more playing to do.

In his pain and anguish he clawed his way to his desk where he had a mirror and sobbed out his call, but he didn't call to Hoggle or Sir Didymus or Ludo, for he wasn't even sure they'd come to him, but Jareth - he held him, comforted him once - maybe he'd be there.

"Goblin King!" He cried, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Please, help me, help her, help us! She's sick, sir, and I. . ." Oh, it was no use, he was just a kid and a Goblin King obviously had so much more to be doing at any given time than to come to the sloppy call of a ten year old boy begging for his sister's life. The sister who so brazenly shot down said savior.

Crumpling again, this time across his bed he let himself sob. He sobbed for all the good times then had, he sobbed for being wished away, he sobbed for Sarah's bravery, and he sobbed for that stupid funeral dress. She couldn't go! She'd never need that stupid dress if he had anything to say about it. "Fat lot of waste to buy such an expensive dress for the purpose of dying in it when I forbid you to die." He wailed. "And you can't really wear a dress 'fit for a Goblin Queen'," he used air quotes above his head that was smashed in the mattress, "when a Goblin Queen sort of has to be ALIVE!"

Jareth stood there next to the boys desk watching him, feeling the sorrow fill the room and barely held himself together enough to stay stoic. He had to show strength and control in order to be what the boy and Sarah needed. Standing in his full regalia of navy, black and silver plates. His miss-matched eyes looking on in anguish of the once babe.

"Why? Why is this happening? It's not fair!" Came Toby's muffled shouts.

Jareth smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "But, that's just the way it has to be." He called out over the sobs, a ghost of a smile from repeating Sarah's old epiphany. Toby jolted up and spun around to stand in front of the Goblin King with a shocked expression on his face. All tears stopped at his surprise visitor. Of course, he had made the call, but he didn't honestly think the man would show. "Hello, Toby." Jareth smiles faintly with a glint in his eye. No matter the circumstances it's nice to see that the young boy has grown up well. After all, he wanted him as his own ten years ago.

"You. . . You're the Goblin King?" Toby stuttered as he tried to take in as much of this man as he could. From his hair to his black leather boots there was so much to see. Jareth chuckled and with the flick of his wrist he had a crystal in his hand. Rolling it about effortlessly he watched the boy accept him as real. "You came to save her!" His once wet and puffy eyes now sparkled and crinkled with happiness and hope.

"I've come to offer her my assistance. Not that the woman would take it - even knocking at Death's door - but I will try for you, Master Toby." Jareth replied with a nod of his head. Toby blushed.

"OK, come on! Let's go see her then!" Toby grabbed the Goblin King's gloved hand and drug him across the hall where he knocked once and stormed in. Jareth closed the door behind them. Sarah was asleep with sweat drenching her face, neck and chest. Jareth was sure she was covered in it, but being as she was cocooned in her blankets he couldn't see. "I read somewhere wrapping someone sick up and making them sweat out the fever would heal 'em. Is that true?"

"I'm not sure, Toby, but it seems you've done much for your sister. You've very brave, young man." Jareth patted him on the shoulder and walked over to lean over his beloved. "Oh, my dear Sarah, what has become of you?" He whispered reaching out to brush the hair out of her face that was now matted with wet. She stirred restlessly and her eyes began to flutter open. When her eyes finally registered who was standing over her she smiled. "Well, this is unexpected." Jareth smiled back.

"Through dangers untold. . ." Sarah rasped. What's become of me Goblin King? Have I finally gone?" At this, Toby was crying again. How could anyone be so happy that they'd smile at the idea of being dead?

"No, precious, you're not dead. I've come to take you home to heal and recover. Would you go willingly?" He asked running his finger down her cheek, feather light. His face would soon betray him if he did not look away. He looked to Toby who was still crying and found that the frown he was fighting won over.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me. . ." She started, but Jareth stood up and glowered. How would she use the same words she had used years ago on him again?

"Either take my help or die, Sarah. These are your options!" He scolded. He watched in horror as she shrank back in on herself from his fury. He wasn't necessarily angry with her as much as he was angry with himself for inflicting the sickness on her himself by his proximity to her for as long as he had been ten years ago. He was just frustrated with all of it and wanted to fix it, but how could he if she wouldn't concede to it?

"Sarah, stop being so stubborn and let the man help you!" Toby shouted from the door he was slumped on. "If there's a way to make you better, then get better!"

"You'll forget all about me if I leave you. Do you want that?" She seethed. Even on her death bed she wouldn't be forced into anything she didn't want to do.

"If that's what it takes! Sarah, if I know now that you'll be alive and well somewhere then I'd gladly give up any memory of you later." Toby replied steeling his resolve. He may have been her little brother, but he wasn't going to let her push him around anymore.

"I can't. It's not right to waste your time with my being sick, Jareth. I do appreciate the offer, but you have more important things to be doing. . ." Sarah blushed and smiled cracking her dry lips in the process. Jareth could shake her he was so angry and Toby moaned in frustration.

"Stop being stupid, Sarah! You've told me before you miss your friends and the Underground and Jareth is offering you his help. Take it or I'll make you!" Toby was in her face now, tears given up for shaking anger. Jareth smiled to himself watching as this boy reminded him of himself the angrier he became.

Though his ultimatum was cute, it got no real reaction because Sarah knew that only the Goblin King or she herself would have to agree to this in order for her to go back and she wasn't going easy and Jareth was probably over it. She had accepted her life and the lack of time left. She felt terrible for this burden on Toby, but no human was ever really meant to go to the Underground, let alone leave and she did. She was victorious of the strangest, scariest, prettiest place she had ever seen and she would beat this, too. She didn't need pity or help.

Toby's eyes flared with rage and Jareth stepped back watching before Toby gritted his teeth. "You don't have to worry about me forgetting you, you don't have to worry about going all by yourself, all you have to worry about is healing." He began and Sarah's shocked face turned to him.

"Toby, don't!"

"Because, Goblin King? I wish you'd take me and my sister Sarah away from this place. Right. Now!" Toby shouted with a smile on his face of absolute triumph and as Sarah looked away from him to see Jareth she watched as a ghost of a smile was covered up with a very serious, concentration and suddenly there was nothing.


	3. WishAway

_A/N: Here is the third chapter to May Eve. I do hope you enjoy this one as well. Please R&R so that I know what you all think. I own nothing, I just play with the characters. This story is rated T, but may eventually have mature content. When it does I will put a huge warning up for those of you who do not like such content. Thanks for all who've been with me so far with this story and welcome all new readers!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Come away, O human child!  
>To the waters and the wild<br>With a faery hand in hand,  
>For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.<em>  
>~William Butler Yeats, "The Stolen Child"<p>

Chapter 3: Wish-Away

Sarah was unaware of the spinning and pulling in her stomach as the three of them left Aboveground to the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth, Underground. She had given up on all that was left of herself and was barely alive when she softly landed in the King's bed.

Toby, on the other hand, embarrassed as much as he'd ever been, vomited on the Goblin King's shiny leather boots. "Oh, God. . ." He mumbled as he plopped down on the floor.

"Master Toby, what am I going to do with you?" Jareth grinned as he flicked his wrist and everything was as if it wasn't.

"I am so sorry!" He grumbled. Jareth offered his hand to help the young boy up and with a blush Toby was now standing. They both turned to look at Sarah and frowned at what they saw there. Pale, thin, and unconscious. "Oh no! Sarah!" Toby was at her side instantly shaking her lightly. "Wake up, sis! Come on!"

"Toby, stop jostling the poor girl." Jareth demanded as he conjured a crystal and tossed in the air. Before it could disappear a knock was heard at the door of the King's Chambers. "Enter."

"Your Majesty, how may I serve you?" A thin, wispy woman bowed in the doorway. Her hair was long and very red, her eyes a beautiful green that seemed to change slightly from dark to light and back again. She wore a flowing pale blue gown and had a brown leather bag resting on her hip.

"Ah, Reaywen, do come in. I need you to tend to the Lady of the Labyrinth, she's gravely ill." Jareth stepped away from the bed, bringing Toby with him so that she could get a better look at Sarah.

"What is she?" Toby whispered in awe. She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his young life.

"She is the Royal Healer. She's an Elf, and yes, they are quite beautiful aren't they?" Jareth smiled down at the boy. "Now, come sit. I will get you something to eat, seeing as what you've had ended up on my boots." Toby blushed deeply again, but sat at the tiny table near the fireplace in the room. Before he could protest a large silver platter appeared there with an unnaturally large peanut butter and jelly sandwich and mixed fruit. A glass of milk was set to the side.

"Wow!" Toby gasped. "That's so cool!"

As Toby occupied himself Jareth slipped to the bed where Raeywen was bent over her patient. She tsked at him but did not break her ministrations. "How could you allow this, Goblin King? The poor girl is ill from the Fae sickness. You've caused her to suffer, and by the looks of her it's been for a long time. And who is the boy? Another wish-away? Honestly, Jareth, from the stories told I'm shocked at the maltreatment of the only person to best you, and if I'm not mistaken, the only woman you've ever loved."

"Raeywen, we have been friends a long time, do not throw that all away by disrespecting my position." Jareth snarled. "The girl didn't want me, what was I to do? I have no power over her. And the boy? He is her brother, the one she wished away all those years ago."

"Look at this woman and tell me of lack of power. You're lucky the boy was too young to be affected as well." She grumbled as she lifted Sarah's head and poured a horrid looking and smelling thick liquid down her throat. She massaged her neck making sure it all went down properly and then she tapped her forehead three times. "The girl will live - as long as she rests properly - do not mess up a second chance. Most aren't granted them."

Without another word she walked over to the boy. "And young man, she must drink this three times a day for three days. She is not to move from that bed. The magic I have put on her will remove any need for bathroom needs until the three days are up. Don't let her fool you." And with one more glance at Jareth she nodded. "And you - if she tries to move, restrain her." And she was gone without another word.

"Uh, Jareth? What's Fae sickness?" Toby asked, studying his shoes. Jareth raised an eyebrow. Usually he didn't allow for anyone to call him by his given name, of course Sarah could, but that was different. Seeing that this boy was once going to be his heir, he allowed it. In private of course.

"It is when a human is near fairies for an extended time and then kept from them. Some don't have any affects from it, others, like your sister become deathly ill." Jareth tittered off as he conjured another crystal. "Perhaps, Master Toby, you'd like to go lay down for a bit. That bed is large enough for ten people, why not rest?"

"I'm not. . ." Jareth tossed the crystal at the boy and suddenly he was wrapped up in the bed asleep.

"Yes, you are." He smiled.

Jareth began occupying his time with staring at the now peacefully sleeping beauty in his bed. How often had he dreamed of her being there with him, bodies tangled together, enjoying their love of each other? Now, she lay there so close to Death he swore the bastard was lurking in the shadows of the room. She beat the labyrinth, she can defeat this as well, he thought positively and then frowned. He helped her in his own way, through the maze. How in the Underground was he to help her this time? He soon had to resign in the fact that he had done all he could. She was here now, in the castle, with him. The healer did all she could, now it was up to his love to come around.

Of course, being Jareth the Goblin King, he had absolutely no patience whatsoever. Producing yet another crystal he turned it this way and that until he saw his beloved sitting up in bed with a smile on her face. Nearly back to normal. With a smile spreading across his face and the proof that she would be well soon, he left the siblings to rest.

~M*E~

Stretching in the morning sunlight he startled once he realized it wasn't all a dream and his sister was still alive, though sleeping, in the castle. Toby could barely contain his excitement as he leapt from the bed and silently snooped around. He prided himself at being quite the ninja, after all, sneaking around was his profession as a younger brother. He probably new everything there ever was to know about his sister just by what was in her diary and what was in her room. 'Oh Jareth, why haven't you come to me?' 'Oh, Goblin King, I love you.' Yeah, well she sure didn't show it when the man was finally around.

_Unless that's how they did things now?_ Toby shook his head and walked over to a large wardrobe and threw the doors open. Inside were all the clothes he could ever want. Grabbing out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, socks and a plaid short sleeved button down he ran to the other doors in the chambers. He stumbled upon an office that he snuck back out of and finally found the bathroom.

His jaw hit the floor when he saw the giant claw foot tub that suddenly was filled with steaming water that smelled a lot like honey. "Thanks for the hint, Jareth!" He giggled as he disrobed and plopped into the water, submerging himself gleefully. "I am so going to love living here!"

"'Allo, Sir. Can I gitcha anything?" Came a gruff little voice from outside of the tub. Toby couldn't see who was speaking so he peered over the tub to see a stout little goblin in what strangely looked like a pirates costume.

"Uh, I'm Toby, who are you?" Toby asked shyly. The little man bowed so low his long nose touched the ground. Though he was gnarly and hairy, Toby found him sort of cute. _Like one of those real ugly dogs that you can't help by like_, he thought.

"Oh, Sir Toby, me name is Groff and I'm here to serve ya." The little man smiled. His teeth were quite sharp, but as friendly as the goblin was, Toby couldn't find it in him to be frightened.

"Well, I didn't think to grab a towel before getting in here, and I could use some soap?" Toby wasn't sure how to address his helper. Clearly this was the goblin's job, but he didn't want to be rude either.

"As you wish." The man skipped around the large bathroom and was back in a wobbly flash with a big towel draped near the tub and a large bar of what looked like homemade soap. "Tis Kingy's special soap. Don't breathe a word." Groff winked. "Now, if yeh need me, just call me name and I'll come runnin'."

"Thanks, Groff." Toby grinned and off the little goblin went.

~M*E~

Meanwhile, Sarah was unsure as to why she was in a field of flowers that talked. Perhaps she was dreaming and she was in _Wonderland._ But, then again, being Underground proved that a lot of things she felt weren't real truly were. Even so, she ignored the little flowers who were calling to her. Something was never right when the things that should talk, do.

What had Jareth done to her now? What part of the labyrinth was she in? It was obvious that she had never seen anything like this Underground before, but she was certain he had something to do with this.

And what the heck was Toby doing wishing them away like that? Where was Toby, anyway? Or Jareth, for that matter? Why was she once again all alone? Once she had finished cursing both of the men in her life she realized she felt fantastic, as if nothing had been wrong with her in the first place.

_I must be dead! That's it, I'm dead and this is Heaven_. She smiled to herself, spinning and taking everything in again, but this time with new eyes. The sky was bright blue with the sun shining golden in the sky. Strange birds flew over head, and small odd creatures skittled about here and there. The air smelled sweet, like peaches.

As she began to walk around she found herself standing at two doorways. She thought back to her time in the Labyrinth and how there were two goblin knockers and one led her to the forest with the Fire Gang. She shuddered thinking of those terrifying creatures. She hoped to never run into anything like that ever again, so she walked up to the doors cautiously, just in case this wasn't heaven.

"Lady of the Labyrinth, what a pleasure it is to meet your acquaintance! You didn't make it to my side of the labyrinth last time, what luck to meet you!" The first goblin knocker smiled. His knocker was in his nose, so it could hear and talk, unlike the others. The other knocker did not speak. It's knocker was through its head. Sarah grimaced at the lifeless face.

"What do you two represent?" She was afraid to ask, assuming she already knew the answer.

"Life and Death M'Lady." The knocker replied. Sarah swallowed hard. "Course, as always, tis your choice which way you go, but I must urge you to choose life. The Goblin King has been quite belligerent since you've been gone, and if you're gone for good, well. . . You can imagine what that will be like for us Underground. And, you're such a pretty young thing, you have so much life left, deary."

"Well, certainly I don't wish to die! Gods, if it was this easy then I wouldn't have minded coming back! Of course I chose Life!" Sarah replied exasperatedly. "Have others chosen Death?"

"Quite a few, how else would we have so many of us goblins around here? Most all the Wish-Aways don't never go home! Their Wishers give up, and find his door is the easiest way out." The goblin knocker replied somberly.

"Well, I didn't give up before, and I sure won't give up now! What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Simply knock, M'Lady." He smiled. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped forward taking the knocker in her hand.

"It was nice meeting you." She smiled, and then knocked.

"You too, Lady of the Labyrinth." The knocker replied before slamming the door. Everything suddenly went fuzzy and as quickly as it did, her sight was back to normal. The only thing was, she was no longer standing in the outdoors, she was lying in a bed, and looking around it only took her seconds to realize she had woken in _His_ chambers.

"Well, damn. . ."


	4. Decisions, Decisions

_A/N: I'm a total flake, aren't I? I wanted a chapter over a week ago, but had things and stuff *insert excuse here*. If you want something to listen to - and trust me it's addicting - check out Ellie Goulding's album. EPICNESS, and it is sort of my muse for this story. I can't stop listening to it when I write this! ! _

_I have no beta for this story so all the mistakes are mine! I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible and remember, it's rated T, so unless I put a big ol' bold warning up you will have nothing to worry about. Thanks again for sticking around, and HI! ! to any new readers! Please read and review and let me know what you think!_

_And ALSO: I'm thinking there may be a place in here where a lemon may be needed. Since this is rated T I'm thinking of just making it something you'll get if you review on the chapter (it's not for a while), OR I may make a sequel where it's rated M so that younger readers - or readers not into that kind of thing - don't have to worry. Please let me know what you think! Thanks again!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_The fairies went from the world, dear,  
>Because men's hearts grew cold:<br>And only the eyes of children see  
>What is hidden from the old...<br>~Kathleen Foyle_

Chapter 4: Decisions, decisions

"What have you done?" Sarah grumbled as she attempted to sit up in the giant bed she was placed in an unmeasureable amount of time ago. "And how long has it been since you've done it?"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, must you be in such a foul mood with me always?" Jareth tsked her as he positioned himself next to her on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, Precious?"

"I feel like my whole body is in a vice, especially my head. And what do you care? Where's Toby?" She glanced around the room frantically, only making her head hurt a hundred times worse.

"Toby is fine, I've sent him to his chambers to rest from the trip." Jareth explained. "You've been here a mere few hours, unconscious the whole time. Toby has been unbelievably worried about you - as have I - and we haven't wanted to leave your side. Hungry?"

"I can't believe he wished us away! I never wanted to come back here! And no, I am not hungry for anything you offer." Sarah snapped, but her stomach growled loudly in protest. Jareth laughed quietly, making Sarah shiver and flicked his gloved hand producing a meal tray over her lap with a bowl of chicken rice soup, a peach jam and butter sandwich and a glass of water. She stared at it and nearly drooled down her front.

"Now, please, eat to keep your strength. The Healer was here and insists you do not move from this bed for a few days. I will be your slave during this time, and if you are appreciative I may continue as such." He grinned crookedly at her, his pointed eye teeth glistening.

Sarah began to say something quite disrespectful when Toby came running in, his blonde hair disheveled as he rushed towards his sister. "Awe, Sarah, I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're awake! Come on, eat so you can get better, and here, I gotta give you this." He snatched her water and poured a pouch of the potion Raeywen gave him and stirred it with a grimace. "I know it looks nasty, and it probably is, but you gotta drink it three times a day for three days!"

"Toby I am not drinking that mess!" Sarah held her hand out blocking him from handing it to her. Toby's eyes misted a little and his chin trembled.

"But, if you don't you'll die." He whispered.

"Toby, I am feeling much better at the moment, I don't need that sludge." She continued to argue and Toby began to cry.

"Sarah Willams! I am ashamed of you! Making this boy cry over your imminent death as you refuse his only way of helping you. Drink." Jareth ordered.

"No." Sarah shook her head and Jareth sighed.

"Very well, Toby hand me the drink and remove her meal for the moment." Jareth instructed and Toby did as he was told silently as tears ran down his face. "You have left me no choice." And with another flick of his wrist Sarah was in chains on the bed. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to him as far as she'd go and hit a pressure point to make her gasp in sharp pain. When her mouth opened he tipped the glass to her lips and forced her to drink. The liquid sluggishly poured down her throat as Sarah tried with all her might not to gag and once the drink was gone he tossed it in the air and it disappeared.

"I hate you!" Sarah screamed as Jareth removed the chains and began to place her tray back across her lap. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you want to get better?" Toby's broken voice tore her from her rage and she looked at her very hurt brother.

"Oh, Toby, I'm so sorry. It's just that, well, you can't always trust everything here in the Underground. Everything isn't always as it seems." Sarah tried to explain.

"But the doctor gave it to me to give to you, you can at least trust that!" Toby argued. "I'm tired of watching you fade away! I'm tired of thinking I'm going to a funeral this year! I'm tired of hating Jareth for making you sick, and I'm tired of being tired. No more arguing with me, Sar, you're gonna drink this when you have to and you're gonna flipping like it!"

Both Sarah and Jareth stared silently at the young boy as he huffed and puffed in his rage. Jareth grabbed the spoon from Sarah's soup and raised a bit to her mouth with a raised eyebrow and Sarah gave in letting him feed her. The chicken soup was amazing, the best she'd ever had, and she moaned a little as it warmed her belly. She held her hand up to halt Jareth for a moment and looked at Toby. "There, I'm eating and taking my medicine. You're not going to see me fade away or die, and you can stop hating Jareth if you want. I'm gonna get better, for you." She reached her hand out and Toby took it and she squeezed it. "Please go lay down and rest, I'll see you later for my next dose I'm sure Doctor Toby."

Once Toby left the room she turned her attention to the Goblin King who was feeding her. "I have questions."

"You have dinner."

"I want answers."

"One question for every bite you take, and that's the only option." Jareth compromised. Sarah nodded and took a spoonful of soup.

"What's really wrong with me?" She asked and Jareth wanted to scream. She was so smart and so to the point, he was hoping she'd take these slower than that.

"Being in the Underground for a mere thirteen hours cost you much more than I would have ever guessed. Once you returned home you began to get ill, slowly at first I'm sure, and then quicker and quicker. The more time you spent away from our magic the sicker you became. In short, I inadvertently put a death sentence over you." Jareth figured the truth was the best route at this point if he wanted her to live with him and be happy. It would save him a lot of stress.

"WHAT?" Sarah shrieked.

"Ah, ah, ah, Precious, bite." And he gave her another spoonful of soup.

"So how exactly am I supposed to get better once I go home?" She asked and Jareth winced so quickly she didn't notice.

"You silly girl! You and your brother aren't going home. There's no one to run for you as Toby wished you both away." Jareth tried his original cool demeanor toward her even though he'd rather not knowing she'd throw a bloody fit.

"Damn it, Toby!" Sarah cried out. "Come on with it, then. . ." And Jareth gave her more soup. "And what do you plan on doing with us once I'm well? I'm sure you have better things to do as a King than take care of two humans."

This was where Jareth had to think. He could tell her the truth, or he could just give her a part of it. Perhaps it was still too early in her stay to announce that he was going to make her his Queen and Toby his Prince. He nodded to himself and replied. "You two are guests of the King, you'll be staying in the castle as if you yourselves were part of the Royal Family. You can't honestly think I'd make you live with the likes of Hogwart and his dimwitted kind?"

"Hoggle. . ." Sarah mumbled as he tore her a piece of sandwich. She took the small bite, trying to keep her lips from his gloved fingers. "Is this peach?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your question?" He countered.

"NO! Of course it isn't! Why isn't Toby sick?"

"Yes, it's peach and Toby isn't sick because he was too young to be affected." Jareth answered.

Another bite and Sarah thought about her next question. "Why did you offer me my dreams back then?" This one brought a blush to her beautiful face and Jareth sighed.

"What does it matter, Sarah? You refused me." He frowned.

"I was too young to understand much of anything, what else was I to do? And Toby would have been lost forever." She argued.

"You had bested me, but at the same time I had let you win. I reordered time, moved the stars, turned the world upside down - all for you - and you still didn't appreciate me. I thought, perhaps, your dreams would sway you to finally grant a wish of mine." Jareth responded.

"But I was only fifteen! I wouldn't have known what you were doing if you had slapped me in the face with it all! All I knew was that you played the villain, the bad guy, and I wasn't going to let you win. Had you given me a few years my mind would have been able to absorb all you were saying and offering." Sarah explained.

"Honestly, Sarah, are you trying to tell me if I were to offer you your dreams again right this moment you'd take them?" He looked at her completely unbelieving.

"Understanding what you meant and knowing how I feel, I could see my decision wavering. Jareth, you made me sick and didn't do anything to help me. And I have to think about Toby yet again, what about our parents? And what about his education? I know, personally, I wasn't happy Aboveground after I was sent back, but it's not always about me or what's fair in my mind." Sarah said. Jareth nearly gaped at her, did she not only prove she'd grown up by leaps and bounds but give him hope as well? All in one tiny speech?

"Sarah, fear me, love. . ." Sarah smiled and raised her hand to his lips, he just stared at her.

"You and I both know this isn't the best timing for that right now. But, I'm also not saying to forget about it completely." She replied blushing again.

"I promise you, when you're better I'll show you everything about the Labyrinth and the castle. You will feel at home here, and I can promise you - at your command - I will remove all memory of you and Toby from your family and friends. It will be as if you never existed." Jareth offered.

"I need to talk to Toby about that first." Sarah nodded.

"Take this," Jareth grinned juggling a crystal deftly over his hands and arms. "It will show you - everything."

"That's a different crystal!" Sarah grinned.

"Yes, it's one like I use mostly. Just hold it this way and ask to see whomever you choose and you will instantly. Keep it with you at all times, it's also a tracker so that I can keep tabs on you - safety reasons only of course." Jareth smiled right back.

"Thank you Goblin King." She whispered and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. "But, this tired me out. Perhaps I'll see you at my next drugging." She grimaced and they both laughed.

~M*E~

"Knock, knock, Sar." Toby woke Sarah carefully and she groaned.

"Be gone evil troll!" Sarah grumbled, but couldn't hide her smile as she peaked through her lashes at her brother. "Oh, you're still here."

"Yep, drink up!" He beamed and she rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Before she had fallen asleep she had vowed to make it up to Toby for making him cry. She was a horrible sister!

"Ugh, that is horrible!" She grimaced. "Hey, Tobe? I got a question for ya."

"What's up?" He asked plopping next to her on the huge bed.

"What if we could make everyone we know forget us? That way they won't worry or be sad while we stay here?" She asked.

"I don't plan on leavin'." Toby bristled and Sarah giggled.

"I've figured, so what do you think?"

"Mom and Dad would forget?" He asked.

"Yep." She frowned a little.

"Do you wanna stay forever, too?" Toby worried his bottom lip, "Cause I won't do it if you wanna go home after this."

"I can't leave, and I don't think I want to either. So, this is all up to you little brother." Sarah said.

"Then let's do it, let's make them forget." Toby nodded.

"Jareth?" Sarah called to the room and instantly the Goblin King was there. "We've decided."

"I know." He nodded and Sarah gaped.

"Stalker. . ." She grinned.

Jareth threw a crystal up and through the open balcony doors and it floated out into the night sky as his heart filled with infinite hope. "Welcome home, Toby. Welcome home, Sarah."


	5. The Little Things

_A/N: Well this was fast! This is just a bit of filler with a tad of movement in it. Not something real serious, but I felt like writing more quickly. I hope you enjoy! And read and review, let me know what you think! Thanks for following along with me!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_If we opened our minds to enjoyment, we might find tranquil pleasures spread about us on every side. We might live with the angels that visit us on every sunbeam, and sit with the fairies who wait on every flower. ~Samuel Smiles_

Chapter 5: The Little Things

Sarah slept for the next few days only to wake to eat and take her medicine. Each day she seemed to get better and better, and each day she'd spend time with Toby and Jareth. It shocked her how generous and how caring the Goblin King was. Perhaps he was always this generous? After all, how was it that she was the only person - ever - to solve the Labyrinth? If she were honest with herself, she'd bet he truly did re-order time and turn the world upside down for her so that she could make it all the way to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

And if she were even more honest with herself, his offer was generous and selfless as well. Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. At fifteen she felt that he was asking her to become his slave, but really the requests he had were nothing compared to what he had offered, what he had already done for her.

And there he was, just the other day, ready to give it all to her again. Was he really the villain? Was he really that bad?

He was taking such good care of her, and Toby seemed well enough. Plus, Sarah hadn't felt so alive in. . . Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked out through the open balcony doors from her bed. _It's been ten years, today that I ran the Labyrinth_, she thought.

"Breakfast will be out in the castle gardens this morning, Sarah. Your last dose of medicine for a walk in the fresh air?" Jareth was suddenly standing in her doorway and she gasped. "Is everything alright, Precious?"

"You startled me, I was just thinking. I'm fine." She blushed. He strode over to her and handed her a goblet. She grimaced, it never got easier to drink that garbage, but he promised her she'd get out of bed if she took it so she threw her head back and gulped it down quickly. "Ugh! I think I've finally pin-pointed the taste. It's mud, the smell of dirty socks, spoiled milk, and a dash of peach and grass." Jareth chuckled.

"Well done, Sarah. Even I would have refused that disgusting concoction. Though, I wasn't the one dying." He smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long. It began as my pride, and then the longer I stayed away the more you stopped believing in us all. I am convinced had you not called on Hoggle at that very last moment you wouldn't have made it another night. Please forgive my behavior." He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Sarah stared at him for a short moment. His wispy white blonde hair sticking everywhere and down his back, his flawless pale skin seemed to have a moon glow to it, and his body seemed almost carved of precious stone. He was a beautiful creature, she'd never have denied such a thing, but sitting here, pleading to her, so close sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't help but reach out and place her delicate hand to his cheek. She felt a smile tug at her lips when he seemed to nuzzle into her touch like a cat. "Of course you're forgiven! Everything's OK now, right?"

His head shot up and his miss-matched eyes bore into her stunning green ones. "So easily you forgive me! You astound me, Precious."

"Eh, it's nothing. We both made mistakes," She blushed at that. "And we've both begun to make up for it, I think. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get dressed because I am starving!"

Jareth grinned wickedly and snapped his fingers, when Sarah glanced down she saw that she was dressed in a cream colored gown. It was simple with an empire waist, the waist accented with a champagne colored ribbon that tied in a bow at her back. It had a scooped neck line with capped shoulders and tight long sleeves. When she wiggled her feet she saw they were encased in golden flats. Reaching up to touch her hair she noticed her bangs - the length of the rest of her hair almost - were twisted like two raven ropes and knotted together at the back of her head, the rest of her hair flowing halfway down her back.

"Well, that was easy!" She laughed happily and Jareth stood and offered his arm. That was when she noticed he was wearing nearly the same colors, cream leggings, a white poet's shirt - open nearly to his waistband - and always his pendant. His riding boots were brown today and clicked deeply as they headed out to the castle gardens.

~M*E~

Toby had been out of bed and down in the gardens running around since dawn. He'd gotten bored already in the castle and the previous day Jareth had shown him to a safe place outside still within the castle grounds. Hearing of Hoggle's dislike of fairies Toby wanted to figure out why. He had heard that they bit, but he thought if he found one and was nice to it, perhaps it would grant a wish.

As he played in and out of the shorter shrubbery of a much, much smaller labyrinth he came across a little flying girl. She had the darkest black hair he had ever seen, nearly blue in hue and the prettiest cerulean blue eyes. She wore a little black dress and had blue and black knee high stockings on her feet with tiny little black shoes. Of all the things that amazed him it was her clothes. Who could make something so little, especially the shoes?

He walked up to her as she perched herself on a sunflower and cleared his throat. The little being fluttered her silver wings and stood just in case she had to escape. "Hi, I'm Toby." He smiled awkwardly and the little person seemed to relax.

"I'm Arianna, nice to meet you, Toby." The little thing seemed to glow scarlet as she hid her tiny head in her tinier hands. "You startled me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't met anyone new around here and I was excited." Toby kicked the dirt with his shoe and became fascinated with it. Suddenly he felt a flutter of wings by his ear and a small pressure on his shoulder.

"Your hair smells like sunlight." The girl said and grabbed a few strands to bury her face in it. "I like you, Toby. Be my friend?"

"Sure!" Toby giggled nervously. But, I'm supposed to meet my sister and Jareth at breakfast, want to come?"

"The King? You're a friend of the King?" The little thing shuddered slightly. "He scares me."

"Are you a fairy, Arianna? Cause another friend may be around later and he doesn't like them." Toby asked,

"Of course I'm not a fairy! Fairies wouldn't even speak to you! They'd swarm you and bite, I'm a Pixie." Arianna replied proudly. "But, uh, we're sort of rare, and if the King finds out he has one in his realm he may capture me."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that. Especially if you're my friend. I'll keep you safe, Arianna." Toby would be brave for this little lady, he like her, even if she was only half a foot tall.

"Please, call me Ari if we are to be friends." She smiled and her wings buzzed with excitement. Gripping his shirt in her tiny hands to stay on his shoulder the two of them headed for breakfast.

"What is that thing attached to your shirt, boy?" Jareth asked, seemingly disgusted. Sarah had to hide her shock and amusement. Had her brother tamed a fairy?

"She's Ari, she's a friend." Toby replied, head held high.

"Fairies don't belong near the castle." Jareth grumbled.

"Well, that's fine, but Pixies are, right?" As soon as Toby spoke he heard Ari squeak. _Right, she didn't want Jareth to know, I'll have to apologize later, if she'll let me._ Toby thought.

Jareth's eyes widened in surprise and a wicked smile spread across his handsome face. "A pixie you say?" He purred.

"Yeah, she's my friend. Can I keep her?" Toby asked, giving Jareth the best 'puppy dog eyes' he could muster.

"Fine. But she must pledge herself loyal only to my kingdom, understood?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your Majesty." Ari's high voice squeaked with nerves.

"Fine then. Sit and eat you two." He waved at the table and Toby sat with Jareth and Sarah while Ari flitted down to a bowl of grapes. She snatched one up and began devouring it. The grape itself was bigger than her little head.

"That's nice of you to let Toby have a new friend." Sarah whispered over her cup of tea.

"You have your motley crew, it is only fair he collects his. In reason, of course." Jareth agreed.

"I've never seen a pixie before. Of course I'd never seen any of the likes of my friends before, either." Sarah laughed.

"How is your breakfast, Precious?" Jareth changed the subject. The talk of those creatures was ruining his appetite.

"Oh, it's delicious! So much to choose from makes it difficult though. If I eat too much I'll be ready to sleep again, and I think I've done enough of that for one lifetime, thank you." Sarah replied.

"Shall we walk? Leave the boy alone with his flying pest?" Jareth grinned and Sarah frowned a little. She could never understand why he never liked it when she had friends, and he seemed to be taking on the same attitude with Toby. Perhaps, yes, this was a good time for a walk. She could ask him this in private. She nodded and he helped her up, nodding to Toby they headed off into the beautiful, colorful garden.

"Can I ask you something?" Sarah glanced up out of the corner of her eye to see him smiling slightly.

"Of course." He replied.

"Why don't you like our friends?" She stopped and turned to see him clearer, he frowned.

"They're just beastly creatures with barely a full brain between them all. It just seems silly to befriend such ignorant beings. Especially, when you have me!" He answered, looking a bit put out.

"So it's what I think it is!" Sarah laughed, her voice light on the air. Jareth glared at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're jealous!" She exclaimed.

"I am nothing of the sort! How dare you accuse me of something so absurd!" Jareth looked as if he was getting angry, but Sarah knew better, she knew he was simply caught.

"Prove to me that I'm wrong." She said, putting her hands on her hips, still smiling at him.

"And how am I to do that, Dear One?"

"For the rest of the day you are not to say one ill word about any of our friends. In fact, you must say something nice, at least one thing, by the end of the day." She nodded feeling proud of herself.

"I am the King, I don't have to be nice! You are asking entirely too much of me." He shook his head.

"Is it really too much, Jareth? For one whole day?" Sarah's fun had quickly been ended. When Jareth would be sweet to her she'd forget he could be stubborn and downright cruel. She shook her head and frowned a little as she turned and walked on without him.

_What was it they always said? Things aren't always what they seem in this place, well that's for certain. Here I thought Jareth was truly kind when he's just stubborn and mean_. She was feeling pretty upset and found that this walk wasn't something she'd like to continue. _Perhaps one more nap won't kill me_, she thought.

"Jareth, I think I'm going to go lay down." She sighed. He was in front of her instantly.

"What is it? Do you need the doctor?" He looked so concerned. Oh well, he'd survive.

"I'm just feeling a little. . ." She didn't know what to tell him, and as his pretty eyes searched her face she found it harder to think.

"You feel what, Love? I can get you a doctor instantly, just say the word!"

"You truly do care about me, don't you?" She cried.

"Of course, what is this about?" He asked more worried by the second.

"Until you can swallow some of your pride I don't think we should spend any more time together. The way you treat me and Toby is wonderful, but the way you treat anyone else is repulsive. I can't keep letting you make me feel special when I know it's not completely who you are." Tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

"Sarah, I am the Goblin King. I can't traipse around here as if everything is sunshine and daisies. These creatures are only ruled and controlled by fear. If they didn't fear me they'd be completely out of control and destroy this place. Do you want that? What is it you want me to do?" Jareth grumbled.

"Think Jareth, I've just explained it to you." And with that she left him standing by the brightly colored Gerber daisies where the bright colored caterpillars liked to roam.

"Oh, bugger off, cretins!"


	6. The EverChanging Castle

_A/N: I have taken entirely too long, I know, and I am very sorry! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It was a bit of fun with a bit of juicy information. Please read and review. I swear I won't be such a terrible updater from now on! _

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_This is a work of fiction. All the characters in it, human and otherwise, are imaginary, excepting only certain of the fairy folk, whom it might be unwise to offend by casting doubts on their existence. Or lack thereof. ~Neil Gaiman_

Chapter 6: The Ever-Changing Castle

Sarah stomped into her chambers and flopped onto the bed. She felt a little silly and a little sad for the way she harped at Jareth moments ago. Surely he would understand that speaking ill of her friends spoke ill of her. Someone smart and kind wouldn't have terrible enough judgment to pick terrible friends, so what exactly was he saying between the lines?

Of course she could just be acting out at the whole thing. Being sick for so long and assuming one was going to die and then suddenly being healed and able to live again made one quite emotional. _Oh, __alright_, Sarah thought. _I'll __apologize_. . .

As she groaned at her own silliness she trudged toward her door to head back out and find Jareth when he burst through said door. Screaming and clutching her throat Sarah stumbled back. "Jareth! You scared me half to death!"

Jareth on the other hand, having listened to her little monologue and then having to watch her stomp away was incredibly aggravated at the whole thing. _How __dare __she __talk __to __me __in __that __manner. __We __may __be.__.__.dare __I __think __it.__.__._friends_, __but __I __am __still __the __King!_ And with that he had ended up there, in the doorway. At seeing her jump he began to chuckle.

"It's not funny, you know. Can't you knock? What if I was changing?" Sarah was fuming which only caused Jareth to laugh even harder.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you really must learn to control your temper!" He grinned, his eyes twinkling in delight. "Now, I've come to discuss your little outburst earlier. May I come in?"

"Fine." She huffed and walked back toward her bed, flopped down, and pouted.

"Really, that isn't a good look for you." He frowned as he sat in a chair from the corner of the room. "Now, care to explain what had you so upset?"

"I told you, you should already know why I'm mad." Sarah replied, continuing to look sour.

"Is it because I spoke ill of your little friends?" He asked, mocking her expression.

"That's exactly it. How can you speak so cruelly of the people I care about and think I'll just get over it? Let it slide? My friends are an extension of my character and judgment, and you're always putting them down. Therefore you are always putting me down."

Jareth looked at his beautiful companion and truly saw the maturity gleaming from inside of her. Not only had she aged well, she had also learned of things she hadn't known before. She wasn't as naïve as he had once thought. He frowned slightly and sat next to her on the bed. "Sarah. . ."

"Don't, just don't." She sniveled. Jareth tried hard to hide his amusement in her charming - all be it sometimes annoying - little tantrums.

"Sarah, I was going to say that I'm sorry." He replied, a small smile playing at his lips. Never in all of his existence had he ever apologized. He'd rather be hung than say those words, but for Sarah. . . Well, for Sarah, he'd do anything.

She slowly peeked up at him in complete astonishment. "What?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"I will not repeat myself. If one of these goblins heard me my whole world will come falling down. You heard me, now stop your whimpering and sit up. . . Please." Jareth couldn't contain his grin any longer at the sight of her utter shock and surprise.

"Thank you, Jareth. I'm sure that was utterly painful." Sarah grinned, finally getting her bearings.

"Shall we go kick some Goblins? That always makes me feel better." Jareth winked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. I'm not one to kick a living thing, not even a cat and I'm not too fond of cats." She replied.

"Then, what would make you feel better, Sarah?" He asked, completely serious now.

"Cake. Cake always makes me feel better." She nodded happily.

"Cake, hm?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "How about this," And he began rolling a crystal between his hands. "You need your exercise after being sick all this time. If you make it from the top of the castle to the great hall we will have dinner and cake? It's only fair. Your healer wants you in tip top shape, and a good run-around would do just that."

"I'd never find the way!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, but you've beaten my Labyrinth! Don't tell me a castle half its size intimidates you." He pouted playfully, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"But, I had help!" She cried.

"You _found_ help, Sarah. Now, if it gets too late I will just bring you to me. I'll always be watching so that you won't get yourself into any sort of trouble. What do you say?" He offered her the crystal, smiling.

"Fine, if you promise." She pointed.

"I swear. Now, off you go!" He grinned and as she took the crystal in her hand and virtually disappeared from her room she swore she heard him say something about learning her new home.

When the spinning stopped she was at the very tip top of the Castle beyond the Goblin City. It was a quaint turret room with stained glass windows all around. She actually liked it a lot, and wondered if Jareth would allow her to use it occasionally. The only problem, there was no exit. _Damn_, she sighed.

Running her hands along the walls feeling for an opening she looked at the floor. "My kingdom for a doorway!" She whined, half joking as she let out an aggravated snarl.

"Aye, all you had to do was ask!" A small goblin opened quite a large hatch for his size in the center of the floor. "Here's your leave." Sarah just stared at him. It had to be a coincidence. This wasn't her kingdom and she didn't have one to speak of.

"Thanks." She mumbled trying to make sense of that little situation.

"Anything for you, M'Lady." He bowed. _BOWED_? She was a bit shaken, but took the spiral staircase quickly before he changed his mind. At the foot of the staircase there led a hallway, void of any doors as far as she could see.

"Well, this is a nice change." She smiled as she took to skipping happily down the stone hall. "I'll be at dinner in no time!" Happily at ease with her simple trot down a winding walkway she paid no attention to the wall ahead of her, successfully running right into it. "Oof! Where did that come from?" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry M'lady, I was just. . .passing through!" The giant wall chuckled, it's voice low and large, it's face resembling the size of his voice.

"But, I have to pass. There's no other way!" She replied.

"Don't be silly, there's a door right there!" It shifted its eyes behind her and to her left. She spun and, sure enough, there was a pretty oak wood door.

"Thanks!" She smiled and reached for the handle.

"Beware, not all doors lead to the way." The wall advised.

"How will I know if it's the right way or not?" She asked, afraid and confused.

"If the handle is cold, don't enter no matter what." He answered and became silent.

Sarah looked at the door and shrugged. Reaching out with her finger she pressed it to the door handle and it was warm to the touch. "One down, who knows how many more to go," she sighed. Pushing open the door she found herself in what looked like a maid's quarters. "Excuse me, is anyone here?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" A tall and skinny, very ugly creature stepped out from behind a dressing curtain.

"I'm truly sorry but, there was no other door and I need to get to the Great Hall for dinner." Sarah blushed. The creature was nearly naked.

"Go on then, through that door." She grumbled. Sarah rushed over to it and felt the handle.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"You can't what? Open a door? Please child, it's very simple. Take your hand and. . ." Sarah cut her off.

"No, it's not a safe way. Isn't there another door?" She asked.

"Look, you need to get, and get you will through that door behind you!" The creature bellowed.

"What about there, behind that curtain?" Sarah asked, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"My closet?" It wrinkled it's pointed nose at her.

"Precisely!" And with that Sarah dashed passed the crude woman and threw open the curtain, not surprised to find another door. Gripping the handle - finding it warm - she quickly passed through and shut it behind her. "This is going to take forever!"

Doors and doors later Sarah was getting incredibly tired, and incredibly hungry. Her body even ached a bit from all the walking and running she was doing. Her head felt a bit wobbly and she could definitely use something to drink. "How much farther?" She croaked as she leaned up against a cold, stone wall.

"It's further than you think, time is short." She heard the most beautiful sound she could have ever imagined. Jareth had come to help her! Or had he? She looked all around, up and down, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"This isn't cute, Goblin King! I'm tired, hungry, and sore. I want to be done!" She whined.

"Giving up so easily, are you?" He asked, his voice echoing on the walls.

"I've had enough exercise. I'm not going to be able to move in the morning if I don't rest soon. Or is that your plan? To have me bed-ridden once again?" She asked, getting more and more annoyed as the moments went by.

"I'm shocked at you, giving up like this." Jareth frowned, suddenly before her. "And the door was only just." He pointed just a little further down a hallway that wasn't there a moment ago.

"That is really not fair! I know I've said a lot of things aren't, but this really isn't!" She cried. "That hall was not there a second ago!"

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah. You need to learn every corner of this castle. Though it's ever changing, it's ever the same. No room, no hallway, no window is new. They are all original to the ground work of this magnificent creation, but all living things like to move around from time to time." Jareth explained.

"Like the Labyrinth. . ." Sarah whispered.

"Exactly, and that you will master as well, all in due time. Now, off to dinner." He smiled, offering his arm.

"Why do I need to know all of this?" She questioned as they slipped through the door. She stared at a huge table with mounds and mounds of food, and of course, cake.

"That isn't important at the moment, just indulge. You've had such a long day." Jareth smiled and pulled the chair out closest to his at the head.

"Were is Toby?" She asked as she piled her plate high.

"He's been in bed for a while now. You've been gone for hours. Now, no more talking, here have some wine." He replied as he watched her nearly inhale the food around her. He smiled at her, enjoying her recovery perhaps more than even she. _You'll __need __all __the __strength __and __knowledge __you __can __get __from __my __kingdom, __sweet __Sarah, __for __you __will __soon __be __my __Queen_.


	7. Laws, Rules And Regulations

_A/N: Hello readers, are you still with me? I hope so! I know, I've been a loser when it comes to updates, but I never want to just throw one up and hate it later. SO, for those of you still with me, thank you SO much for your loyal and continued support of this story. To you new readers, I hope you're enjoying! PLEASE, read and review and let me know what you think about this chapter. It means a lot to me and will help me better this tale._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Raindrops are like fairy whispers. _

_~Author Unknown_

Chapter 7: Laws, Rules And Regulations

Sarah and Toby had meals together, but other than that Sarah was left to her own devices. She had been sent to a tutor, named Elizar who was a tall knotty troll of a man with a wonderful disposition.

"Elizar, has Toby been given a tutor as well? I'd hate to think he isn't continuing his education because I had to go and get sick Aboveground." She asked one rainy afternoon. As a matter of fact, it had been raining for about a week, non-stop, and all of the Goblin City and the Labyrinth were up in arms about it. Puddles and flooding were not the most fun for goblins.

"As a matter of fact, my dear Sarah, Master Toby is being taught by my younger brother Alister. I understand he is doing splendidly with his studies." Elizar smiled but pointed Sarah back to the book she was originally studying.

She couldn't understand why she was forced to learn all of the laws, rules, and regulations of the Underground, it wasn't as if she was of any importance to the kingdom, and furthermore she would absolutely, under no circumstances do anything to break one of the many of them for fear of finding herself in another oubliette. They were dark and stinky.

"Oh, but this is becoming boring today, Elizar. Isn't there anything else I can be learning? I wouldn't mind coming back to this, but my mind just isn't registering this anymore." She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, pressing her hands into her eyes to rub out all of the strain.

"A Lady never complains about the studies she has been so graciously given access to. Unlike the Aboveground, women aren't always allowed to study and get an education, that's Man's work. I could send you down to the kitchens so that you can learn exactly where a young girl is supposed to be! The King has given you a great privilege, do not disappoint." Elizar sighed, rolling his eyes. "My word, I have never heard a female complain this much in my life, and young lady, I have been alive a very, _very_ long time." He huffed.

"I do apologize Elizar, I truly appreciate you taking the time to help me with my studies. I wasn't meaning anything by it, simply that my mind can only take so much of one thing for so long before it needs a break. I'll study something else as equally as important for an hour or so and come right back to this." Sarah tried to explain she meant absolutely no harm in what she was saying moments ago. She didn't want to give Jareth any excuse to take away her tutor. Even though he had become friendlier, kinder to her she was still very wary of his reasons why and didn't want to upset him in the least.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my dear. Forgive me, I forget you're a lady, and a human no less. It shall take you some time to get adjusted considering your unfortunate weaknesses." Elizar patted her hand and Sarah did everything in her power not to snap at the ignorant man. Just because she was a girl didn't mean that she was weak.

_Pick your battles, Sarah, don't go off on every little thing. Life isn't always fair and that goes for the way some people think_, she said to herself as she closed the enormous book she had been studying and took up another. This one was similar, but it was on the ways of the Royal Kingdom. Not just rules, but ways of living in a kingdom as something other than a servant. This make Sarah feel a tad anxious, but she shrugged it off, again picking her battles, and went on reading from the beginning.

~M*E~

"I don't know what's better, the history or the fighting lessons! Ugh, Sarah, Jareth won't let me near a real sword yet, but the heavy wooden one I've been training with is awesome! I've already knocked around like, eight goblins! And they laugh! At first I felt bad, you know because they're so little and stupid, but then when I wacked the first one they all fell over laughing. Man, this is way more fun than I thought it would be!" Toby was quite literally bouncing in place at his seat at the dining table where he joined Sarah and Jareth for dinner.

"You're learning to fight?" Sarah was flabbergasted. "Jareth, he's only eleven!"

"A young man living in the Underground should know how to defend himself, Sarah. Must you always fight with me? I wouldn't do something like this if I didn't have a good reason." Jareth replied. He was getting tired, very quickly, of Sarah always questioning his motivation. He was the king, he didn't have to answer to anyone, especially Sarah Williams. He was angry with himself that he couldn't shake the way he felt about this insufferable human girl - no woman - and to make matters worse she never made anything easy when it came to things he did.

"You know what?" Sarah set her fork down and looked the Goblin King straight in the face and smiled. "You're right, this is none of my business and I shouldn't be trying to make it my business. Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Jareth didn't flinch as he stared at her, but inside he was warring with himself. He wanted to admit that this was a big step for her, but he also didn't want to get his hopes up. Sarah was a volatile little creature and to think that she could be learning so quickly about her place in his society startled him, but he would remind himself that she was still childish in many aspects of her life.

"All is forgiven, this time, Sarah. Please remember who I am and the place you are in." He felt that, though she corrected herself quickly he still needed to reprimand her and show her that, indeed, he was King and she his subject. Oh, how difficult that was when she seemed to glow in her position in the castle. Not only had the Labyrinth accepted her as it's champion, but the castle itself seemed to accept her, bending to her whim when she needed it to. If he wasn't careful, if he didn't train her and teach her quickly and effectively enough the power he would eventually bestow upon her could make her an incredibly dangerous woman.

_Even the goblins loved her_, he thought and with that he dropped his gaze from her and decided he was no longer hungry. Just the thought of her being more popular by the court put a terrible taste in his mouth. _Ah, but you chose her, you fool, now you must suffer the consequences_.

"May I ask a question?" Sarah's meek voice broke him from his reverie and he looked up to her expectantly. "Why is it raining so much? I mean, I know this is probably a silly question, but don't you control the weather?"

"My dear, even though most everything in my kingdom obeys in fear that I'll send them to the Bog, the weather is still slightly out of my control. I apologize if it is not to your liking." He smirked and reveled in the fact that he had made her blush scarlet.

"Oh," She nodded and went back to picking at her meal.

"Oh, that would be so awesome if I could control the weather! Course, it would have been more useful if I was still Aboveground! Could you imagine the amount of snow days?" Toby giggled and Sarah couldn't help herself, she joined in agreeing that she had fun playing in it on days like he described when she was still in school. Jareth, on the other hand, was quite confused as to why the boy would want such an obnoxious thing like snow, so much so that he asked just that.

"Oh, no one really likes the amount of snow I'd pile drive down on our city, it just means that school would be out for the day! That's what I meant by 'snow day'." Toby explained and Jareth nodded.

"I see, well, that is why we are tutored here in the castle, so that nothing like snow would keep us from our studies, correct Master Toby?" Jareth winked and Toby groaned.

"Right, I forgot about that. Man! I guess there's no getting out of school now. Unless I get the flu or something." He replied. Jareth once again was confused.

"Toby, you've barely been sick a day in your life, I doubt here with all the magic floating around that you'd be in bed more than five minutes. I mean, I was basically dying and I was better in three days! Don't even waste your time, little brother." Sarah sneered and Jareth felt a tug in his chest. The malicious way she looked at her brother, although only in jest made his body tingle. He wondered idly if she'd be as vindictive as he, if she'd show such a seductive face to a subject when she was Queen, when she could act on it. He knew he was doomed, there would never be another woman for him no matter how long he lived, and that meant he'd have to wait for his precious to be ready. _That could take forever_, he thought with a sigh.

"Shall I walk you to your chambers, Sarah? It is getting late and you have so much more to learn tomorrow." Jareth offered Sarah his arm and she took it with a shy smile. She was beginning to enjoy the twinge of feeling she got in the pit of her stomach whenever she was able to touch him and she tried very hard to hide that from him. After all, she had seen him be cruel, and she wasn't sure he was safe for her. Although, she had to admit, late at night when all she had was her thoughts to keep her company she imagined him with someone else and she'd cry. She knew she wouldn't be able to stomach a life in this castle while he was off with another woman and she hated it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He broke the silence that had fallen between them and she sighed.

"I'm just conflicted, I'm sure I'll figure out what I need to figure out soon." She replied. It wasn't a lie, but it really didn't tell him anything, either.

"If there's anything I can do to help. . ." Jareth offered as they stood outside of her chamber door. She smiled at him and patted his gloved hand. Before she could stop herself and before he moved away from her she hopped on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"I know I haven't been the best at learning, but I'm trying, and I just wanted to thank you for your patience. I don't know if I really deserve it with how dense I've been." She blushed and went to pass him into her room when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sarah, you tempt me terribly and you know not what you do. I will do what I can to help you, but other than that you have to learn all of this on your own. I can't tell you how important it is for you to learn all of what Elizar is teaching you, and quickly." Jareth searched her depthless green eyes.

Sarah wasn't sure if she was taking what he was saying the right way. It seemed to her that he was infatuated with her and that simply made no sense. She was just a simple human girl, he an all powerful Fae with a kingdom to run. "Jareth, I. . ." She was transfixed by his miss-matched gaze and as he reached up and cupped the side of her face with a gloved hand she nuzzled into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. Suddenly, soft like a feather, his lips brushed hers and he was gone.

Sarah, befuddled and, if she were honest with herself, a bit frustrated that he didn't kiss her more, flitted into her chambers and got ready for bed. As she lay there, looking out the window at the rain coming down it suddenly stopped, and she watched as the first few snowflakes began to fall and a white owl took to flight.


	8. Snow Angels

_A/N: I OWN NOTHING PER USUAL. ALSO. . . VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END. PLEASE READ AND PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU GIVE ME YOUR OPINION. THANKS! AND PLEASE, AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Deep within the winter forest among the snowdrift wide  
>You can find a magic place where all the fairies hide...<em>

_~Author Unknown_

Chapter 8: Snow Angel

"Sarah, Sarah, it's morning! Come on, Sarah, wake up!" Sarah groaned at the sound of her brother pounding on her chamber door. It couldn't be after dawn and here he was up and ready to face the world.

_Is there no God_, she thought with a sigh. "Come in, Toby! For God sakes, stop shouting. You'll wake the dead."

"Sarah, have you looked outside yet this morning?" The boy was nearly vibrating with excitement. Sarah couldn't help but smile at him as she propped herself up in bed and looked out passed the balcony. What she saw there made her heart flutter and her smile wider.

"Oh, Toby, there's snow!" She barely touched the floor as she jumped out of bed and ran to the doors and flung them open to tip-toe out to the stone balcony. There had to be at least a foot or two out there and it was still snowing. The giant white, fluffy flakes drifted down silently and melted on her body from her warmth.

"Can we play in it today?" He asked, still overly excited.

"We have to ask, you know. There is a lot to do and study for." Sarah replied, not wanting to get his hopes up too high, but not wanting to squash his little dream either.

"Oh, come on! Jareth wouldn't make us stay in on a day like today! Let's ask him." He asked, pouting and making it very hard for Sarah not to laugh.

"Yes, do ask me." Jareth was there, with a grin on his face. He was quite proud of himself that he could finally do something to truly make Sarah and Toby happy. The looks of pure joy and surprise on their faces made his heart warm.

"Toby would like to spend the day playing out in the snow. I told him to ask you since we have so much to study." Sarah said walking back in and closing the French doors behind her. She noticed Jareth also came with breakfast and Toby had already begun devouring his portion. Sarah slipped a warm robe on and some slippers and padded over to sit with her brother.

"Well, there seems to be a lot of snow out there, and it doesn't seem to want to stop any time soon." Jareth began. He knew that Sarah would know he made it snow, considering just the other day it was balmy and sunny. Not to mention, had he not just explained the night before that he had not once had snow in the Underground? "This, I believe if I have my Aboveground terminology correct, would mean it's a Snow Day, correct Toby?"

Toby's eyes were huge and he hiccupped a little around his peach juice as he stared at the Goblin King. Of course, Jareth had also said there were no such things as snow days considering they studied at the castle. "Really?" How could one deny such an innocent, precious face?

"No strings attached?" Sarah whispered and Jareth shot a toothy grin her way.

"You mean would I add on extra homework since you missed a day? Perhaps give you tests all day tomorrow? Of course not, Sarah. Don't be silly."

"Just checking." She blushed.

"Now, once you have finished your breakfast there will be clothing and accessories to better suit your needs for outside play. Once you've selected what you'd like to wear and bring with you, do meet me in the Throne Room." Jareth instructed and stepped as close as he could to Sarah. Bending down to whisper so only she could hear, he kissed her behind her ear. "I have a runner today, I will be with you two all day - except when I have to spook the runner - do listen to everything I say. You know the Labyrinth can get a bit gamey if there's a runner."

"Of course." She breathed and he was gone.

"Quick, Sarah, eat! I wanna get going. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Do you think if we wanted a nice big hill he could magic one for us? Oh, oh, and what if we build a fort and have a snow ball fight? Oh! And, and what if. . .what if we build the biggest snowman you've ever seen? Oh, Sarah, I've missed doing this stuff with you. You've been so sick and you couldn't come out in the snow. It's been forever since you've even made a snow angel." Toby was so excited, and the thought of missing out on all of that with him because of Fae sickness broke Sarah's heart. She swore to herself she'd do everything she could to make up for it today.

After they had eaten Toby tore out of the room and headed for his own to get ready. Sarah opened her wardrobe and had to giggle. Inside there was long johns and what looked like a ski suit in red, silver and black. She slipped on the long johns, then the ski suit and grabbed the black stocking hat that was hanging beside it. The gloves that were tucked into the suit's pockets were black as well. There was a sled and a blue saucer and thick snow boots.

She felt like she was stuffed to the gills, barely able to hold her arms down from all the fluff. She supposed she would just have to get used to it.

"Sarah, let's go!" In her doorway stood a child sized blue marshmallow. At least that's how Toby looked to her in all his gear. He dragged behind him a sled and saucer as well and was so rosy cheeked Sarah guessed he'd run the whole way to her room.

"I suppose we should get going before we over heat." She laughed and followed her little brother down to the Throne Room.

There, Jareth was waiting for them in thicker leggings, thicker boots and a beautiful navy blue wool cape. To Sarah he looked incredibly handsome. The smile on his face was devilishly sexy, and she had to blush considering she was in the silliest get up she could have ever been in and there he was looking like a Snow God.

"Ah, I see you're ready. Shall we?" He asked and began walking out of the room and out of the castle. Toby and Sarah followed close behind.

As they exited the castle Sarah was confused a little by all the little goblins bowing and hushing all around them. She looked at Toby and he shrugged.

Once they got to the area Jareth deemed safest to play Toby ran for it. He had begged Jareth to build him a large hill to sled down and with the flick of the wrist a massive hill had emerged in the clearing.

"You want to tell me what all the bowing was about back there? Or are you just going to keep me guessing?" Sarah whispered and Jareth's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Why, Sarah, you're wearing the Queen's royal colors. They were simply a bit confused."

"Why not give me blue like Toby?"

"Why would I dress you like a King?" Jareth tilted his head to the side like a cat. Sarah blushed.

"Sarah, stop talking and get to playing! We've got like ten years to make up!" Sarah winced at Toby's words. He had meant nothing by it, but she felt the way he missed her in his words.

"Still a child, I see." Jareth smiled.

"For Toby? Anything." Sarah nodded and Jareth felt his heart twitch. The girl was too good, he only hoped he was worthy of her in the end. Especially since she really had no choice in what would become of her now.

Sarah jogged off to play with Toby and Jareth had to hound his runner. He had been at it for two hours and had just realized how to get through the front gate. He'd send Hogwart in shortly so that he could spend more time with Sarah. For now she needed time with her brother.

Sarah and Toby slid down the hill dozens of times until finally they were so out of breath they both plopped into the snow on their backs. In fits of giggles, they began to move their arms and legs in and out to make perfect snow angels.

"I was never good at getting out without ruining it." Toby called breathlessly.

"Oh, it's easy, course maybe not in these outfits! You just need a hand." Sarah no sooner answered her brother when she looked up at the outstretched gloved hand offered to her.

"A hand? Anything you need, Precious." Jareth smiled down at her and she looked up at him. Her hair was falling helplessly out of the hat and her face was a beautiful rose color. Her green eyes were bright and shining with glee. Jareth had never seen a more beautiful thing.

"What are these called?" He asked after he helped her and Toby out of the snow.

"Snow angels." Sarah replied with a smile. Jareth looked at her and grinned. Toby, the young boy he was, couldn't stay in one place for long. He had long run away to begin his fort that he and Sarah would use against a few goblins and perhaps Jareth in a snow ball fight.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't fight it or tense, which was an excellent sign for him. Leaning down slowly, gauging her reaction, he pressed his lips to hers. The feel of her chilled lips against his warm mouth was intoxicating. She tasted like peaches and cream and he couldn't get enough of her.

For Sarah's part she was all too eager to be kissing the Goblin King again, this time knowing what was happening. She gripped his shoulders and moaned quietly when his soft tongue brushed her lips, seeking entrance. She was willing to let everything go, just to live in this moment, in this kiss, when she was hit - hard - in the back with a snow ball.

"Ah, you've kept your brother waiting entirely too long. Shall the snow war commence?" Jareth whispered with a smile and one more soft kiss to her lips.

"Fine. . ." She pouted and his beautiful baritone chuckle rumbled her soul as he walked in the direction of Toby. She was doomed, and she knew it. She only hoped he wouldn't hurt her or lie to her - or Toby for that matter. He seemed so genuine this time.

"And, Precious. . ." Jareth said, turning back to look at her, she shivered. "You're snow angel isn't nearly as beautiful without you in it."

Sarah ducked her head and smiled, feeling her face heat yet again. Yes, she certainly was in trouble. . . He was interested and she knew the Goblin King rarely didn't get what he wanted.

Who was she to stop him?

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, I said above there was an important AN at the end. Here it is. The rating on this story is T (for teens, or in my opinion, all ages really) but there will come a time when there COULD be lemons. **IF** you are interested in such things I can make them **VERY** short chapters that those of you who **DO NOT** want lemons can skip over without missing anything. I'll give the Prime Time TV version of it in the T rated chapter after it. That way nothing is lost on you. OR, if you are strongly against me writing lemons in this fic, those of you who want them **PLEASE**! Let me know and I can send them to you in PMs. I'm nothing but accommodating. _

_If they are voted as small chapters that can be skipped I will add AMPLE warning at the beginning to let you know that there will be a lemon involved. I want everyone to feel comfortable and enjoy this story as there are so few Labyrinth fics compared to other genres._

_ANYWAY, let me know. And please, even if you don't care about the whole lemon thing, review anyway! Let me know what you think, it makes me want to write more! Also, I answer every review ASAP because I love you guys!_

_Until next time,_

_Joie_


	9. Dreams

_A/N: It has come to my attention that most people don't really care if there are lemons in here or not, actually, those who responded prefer if I **did** add them. SO what I will do, I will keep this story rated T and add small chapters where things get steamy so that those few who don't want to or aren't old enough to read it can skip right over those chapters. It will not detract from the story as I'll lead up to it and fade out so you get the gist, but still have a choice. Thanks for giving me your opinions!_

_This chapter is a little steamy, so bear that in mind. : )_

_I own nothing~_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_The wall is silence, the grass is sleep,  
>Tall trees of peace their vigil keep,<br>And the Fairy of Dreams with moth-wings furled  
>Plays soft on her flute to the drowsy world.<br>~Ida Rentoul Outhwaite_

Chapter 9: Dreams

Sarah laid in her bed, floating in a sea of feather down and silk. As she snuggled in feeling the cocoon of warmth around her guarding her from the chilly stone walls of her room, she smiled. It had been an amazing day, what with snow and everything, including the second kiss.

It was hard for her to accept that her enemy, the Goblin King, was truly her ally, her friend, her. . .well, she wouldn't go that far yet. Since she'd been back to the Underground there wasn't much of the old king from her trek through the Labyrinth. She was a bit disappointed that he was clearly not who she imagined him to be and this also confused her. Wouldn't she rather have him this way - kind and generous - than mean and deceiving?

But somewhere, deep down inside of her she realized his darkness intrigued her all those years ago. Of course she was young and naïve, she had absolutely no clue what all of his little innuendos meant at the time, but looking back it was a lot easier to see that perhaps he wasn't lying to her, perhaps he was offering her her dreams.

But, at fifteen how was she to really know what her dreams were? All she cared about was getting her brother back and not in the form of a goblin, might she add.

"Oh, I don't know!" Sarah groaned as she smashed her delicate face into the too full, squishy feather pillows. "He makes me feel so fidgety." She frowned.

Her mind wandered to the kiss, the latest one of course, and as she ran her finger tips over her lips she smiled. _He tasted so good, like spiced peach cider or something_, she thought. Maybe, if she asked him out right, he'd kiss her again.

"I can't do that!" She squeaked, blushed and squished her face into the pillow again. "It's hopeless. . ." And with that she screwed her eyes shut and attempted sleep.

The only problem was her heart was racing about as fast, if not faster than her mind. Finally giving up on attempting sleep without being knocked out with herbs, medications, or simply banging her head hard enough against something heavy, she sat up and puffed her cheeks out, only to blow out the air she was holding in frustration.

"I am a twenty-five year old woman! This shouldn't be so freaking difficult to handle!" Slapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, she began to giggle. "Great, Sarah, start shouting so everyone knows you have long winded conversations with yourself."

Sitting there, gazing around the darkened room she kept thinking, this time to herself. _It's not like I haven't taken matters into my own hands before. But, what if Toby comes barging in? No, you can't be that foolish right now. Toby is the least of your worries, what if _he_ comes poofing into your room mid. . .well, you know_. "Ugh! I can't stand it!" She folded her arms over her chest in a most impressive pout as she jutted her bottom lip out. _Now this, _this_ is truly unfair_. . .

~M*E~

Jareth, for his part, sat draped up against his headboard with a crystal in his hand and a wicked smile on his face. As far as Sarah knew she wasn't anywhere near his chambers. If she only knew he was on the other side of her wall, perhaps she wouldn't be shouting at herself anymore.

If it wasn't for the crystal he had been watching he may not have picked up on exactly why she was so frustrated. Now, knowing full well what had her so mad she could - and did - scream he chuckled to himself. Perhaps there was a way to help her relax and have a decent night sleep without her knowing he interfered.

Dropping the crystal he was originally looking through, he smiled wickedly as another appeared in thin air. He threw it up and it disappeared. "Dear Sarah, let me assist you with that. . ."

~M*E~

Sarah stretched her whole body, she felt like she had been sleeping for days. When she ran her hands over what she thought was the rest of an empty bed her eyes flew open. Her hand was running over Jareth's bare chest. She swore she heard a rumble come from his chest, but he didn't seem to wake.

How the hell did this happen, she thought, trying with all her might to not wake him. I don't remember ever coming into his room - or him coming into mine - last night.

Oh, but the feel of his soft skin over his hard, sculpted chest was almost more than she could bare. She'd dreamt of this moment over and over again, being able to touch him completely and without fear. She bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from smiling as she ran her finger down the fine lines defined in his stomach.

Jareth, King of the Goblins, shivered.

Sarah stilled, she caught her breath, what now? She waited a moment to see if he'd move and he didn't, so she continued her light touches until finally he snatched her wrist in his hand and pulled her down on top of him.

With a squeak she landed hard on his chest and realized the only thing separating the two of them was the silk sheet of the bed and her too flimsy night gown. Instead of being afraid or embarrassed, she simply flushed as a very tingly sensation when straight to her middle.

"Precious, what exactly do you think you are doing?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Touching you." Sarah replied, shocked that she was so honest while she was in such a compromising position.

"Please, don't stop on account of me, Pet." He grinned and suddenly she was flying through the air high up above the Labyrinth.

_What happened_, she thought.

_**I am showing you a piece of me, something I can show you how to do. . .perhaps in the future.**_

_Jareth? You're in my head._

_**Ah, just my thoughts, as yours are in mine.**_

_What is all of this talk about 'in time' and 'in the future'? What exactly am I doing here other than healing?_

_**My Sarah, so many questions, why not just enjoy yourself?**_

Hands, everywhere. Finger tips. Warm, sensual finger tips lilting over her body, barely touching, just enough to feel. Sarah arched her back off of the soft bed as her eyes fluttered open to see Jareth above her, barely touching her.

With a devilish gleam in his miss-matched eyes he swooped down and captured her mouth in a scorching kiss that send shock waves through her entire body.

"Please!" She begged and suddenly she was alone, his laughter echoing off of the darkness. "Jareth, please, where are you?"

"Right here." He answered and as she looked around, shocked, Sarah saw that she was standing in the ballroom, the exact ballroom where she was when she ate that peach all of those years ago. The strangers dancing around them as Jareth held her so firmly, as if he'd never let her go.

"What. . ." Sarah breathed as she realized she was no longer in a dark room on an incredibly soft bed, with an incredibly sexy Jareth.

"Such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. . ."

"I'd place the sky within your eyes. . ." Sarah finished.

"Oh Sarah. . ." Jareth murmured as he crushed his lips to hers and the world fell down.

Darkness, an unholy quiet darkness. Feather light touches. Sarah was unable to move, unable to fight the sensual movements of these touches, setting her nerve endings alight. She arched her back, finally feeling like she was on the edge of something and yet she was never allowed to leap.

The feather light touches started again on her arms and her legs, her neck, slowly working their way inward, tantalizingly slow until finally they touched her just where she was burning and as her body began to tremble and tighten the touches stopped.

"Please!" She cried, nearly in pain from being tormented over and over again. "Please, Jareth!"

_My love, you are not powerless here, show me you know you're not powerless_. His voice invaded her senses and she tugged her arms again, this time letting them loose. With a sigh she continued where the feather touches left off, only she touched with abandon needing to feel that last step, that tumble off of that highest peak she was continually pushed to.

As she moved his deep chuckle rang in her ears and suddenly she was falling, falling down.

~M*E~

Jareth watched her from his place on his bed. He wasn't completely sure he should have been watching, because now he had a bigger problem on his hands. His own horrible frustration.

_Damn_, he growled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alrighty! That was a bit steamy, yeah? I know it's taking on a little more of a different direction from the more campy chapters previously, but I hope you still enjoyed it._

_I just got done reading a freaking HOT LabFic by **HachimansKitsune **which was to die for. Of course, all of her work is to die for so I suggest you go check her out! I will say one of the later chapters in her Plain Brown Wrappers story inspired this chapter. Another author that I really like would be **Ree923 **who has some great WIPS going on right now, and also **Jinx1764**. All three of these lovelies have some amazing works out there - some complete some not so complete. SO, after you hit the lovely review button and let me know what you thought of this chapter, go on over to these three and tell them I sent ya!_


	10. The Pixie Exchange

_A/N: Ready for a little fluff? LOL. This has no movement whatsoever in it. It's really just a cute little side story from in this story of Toby and his friend. I just didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Deep within the winter forest among the snowdrift wide  
>You can find a magic place where all the fairies hide...<br>~Author Unknown_

Chapter 10:The Pixie Exchange

Toby woke up early the next morning and decided that before breakfast he wanted to take a walk. He suddenly missed his parents, but didn't want to tell Sarah that, because then she'd blame herself for him not returning home.

He dressed in his boots and snow suit, pulled his hat over his head and found his gloves in his snow suit pockets.

Slinking down the stairs and out of the castle he walked to the frozen garden he had spent time in just days before. He hoped he'd see his friend Ari, but wasn't sure if she'd be out in this weather.

"Ari! Are you here?" He called as he marched through the small maze. He heard a small squeak and felt something burrow up under his hat. The hat no longer covered his ears, but he felt a small thing sitting on his head, shivering. "Ari. . ." He giggled.

"It's cold, Toby! Who made all this white stuff?" Her voice was muffled, making her sound funny. This caused Toby to laugh further.

"It's snow and I think Jareth did." He replied and then sighed. "I wish you weren't so cold."

"Oof!" He felt her falling off of his head and he caught his hat as it tumbled to the ground. He peeked inside and fell on his rear laughing hysterically. "This is not funny! Stop that laughing, Toby! This isn't funny at all!"

Out came a very puffy pixie. Ari was wrapped in her own pink snow suit, gloves and hat. Her wings were flapping wildly as she attempted to adjust her flying to the added weight. Her arms and legs stuck out making her look like a flying starfish. She attempted to point at him which only made her zig zag in place. "I'm sorry! You just look so freaking cute!" He howled.

"And I thought we were friends!" She pouted and bobbed up and down in the air.

"We are, I wouldn't have cared if you were cold if we weren't. Are you still cold?" Toby asked, trying with all his might to stop laughing.

"I. Well. No, I am no longer cold." She replied, beginning to deflate.

"Then be happy!" He replied with a huff.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Well, that made me feel a little better." He sighed. The real reason he was out there came back to him and he frowned.

"What's the matter, Toby?"

"I miss my parents." He answered and Ari landed on his knee and patted him.

"I wish I could sympathize. I feel bad for you, but I. . . " Ari looked around trying to figure out the best way to make Toby happy again.

"It's OK. You're lucky, you still have yours." Toby said.

"What? Oh, no, silly! I don't have parents, I don't think." She tapped her little chin with her gloved hand. "As far as I know if you clap enough times, or make a baby laugh, or some silly thing I'll have a bunch more siblings." She giggled.

"You don't know how you're made?" Toby, once again, became distracted.

"No! I don't!" She laughed. "Come on, let me show you something."

Toby watched as the extremely puffy Arianna flitted off in front of him. He followed her, a wide smile on his face, his depression nearly forgotten. He followed her for what seemed like ages when they came to a large, knotty, willow tree with its long branches swooping down nearly to the ground. There were still long, green leaves on it as the snow only appeared recently, the tree had no time to wilt.

When he scurried up underneath Ari started knocking on a few of the knots and suddenly little doors flew open and several little heads popped out. "Who's there? It's cold out there, leave us alone!" The little voices sounded quite put out, but Toby was amazed. There were more like Ari so close to the castle.

"Ari, are they. . .like you?" Toby asked, blushing.

"Yep! These are my family. Course, I'm not really sure if they're actually related." She screwed her face up, then smiled and shrugged. "The green haired one is Glee, and the pink haired girl is Bee, then the purple haired girl is Lee, and this one with the white hair," She went right up to Toby's ear to whisper conspiratorially, "Is Wee, and he's old as dirt and grumpy, all the time!"

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Toby, Ari's friend." Wee came buzzing out, his wrinkly body covered in a long striped night shirt, and his white fluff hair sticking up everywhere, and shook his fist at Arianna.

"What have I told you about making friends with. . ." He lost his steam as he turned to Toby and sniffed him. "What are you, anyway?"

"A boy?" Toby's answer sounded much more like a question and he looked to Ari for guidance.

"Oh, stop picking on him, Wee. He's just a little boy!"

"Hey, I'm not so little. . ." Toby pouted.

"He's what? A boy what?" Wee shrieked.

"I'm human!" Toby replied exasperated. "What else am I supposed to be?"

"Oh. I thought you were one of them, the Fae. They don't tend to like us much. Usually they capture us and do Gods know what since we never see them again. Pardon me Human Boy." Wee folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

"My name is Toby." Toby corrected.

"Pleasure, you're welcome here any time, just don't go telling any Fae about where we live. It has taken us centuries to find a nice hiding place safe from those giant killers." Wee harrumphed.

"Well, um. . . About that, Wee. . . I sort of got accepted into the castle." Arianna kicked the air as if she were toeing dirt and blushed.

"You WHAT? No, you can't come back here! If he finds us we're. . . He just wants us for himself and if he knew there were more of you. . . Oh deary, no, you must go!" Wee was zig-zagging around the space between Arianna and the tree.

"So wait, now we have to leave?" Toby was having a hard time following Wee's quick changing decisions.

"Oh, Toby Human Boy, you may stay, but she must go! The King probably has some kind of tracking spell on her and as soon as she goes home he will pounce. Oh my Gods! She's come home! It's all over. All of you, pack your bags, we've got to go!" Wee started ordering the others around and they began to yip and squeak.

"Tobias Williams. You had your sister very worried about you. What are you doing all the way out here?" Suddenly Jareth appeared on the other side of the cascade of branches and Wee and the other pixies froze.

"I uh, nothing. I'm sorry, I'll just be going now." Toby blushed and hurried to the other side away from his pixie friends.

"And what do we have here?" Jareth smiled and pulled back the branches for a better look. His eyes grew wide and his smile grew even wider still. "Pixies. . ."

"We ain't pixies, Mister. Run along now." Wee snapped as he began shoving nosy heads back into the knots.

"I know exactly what you are, do not lie to your king." Jareth replied haughtily. "Arianna, you did not say that there were more of you."

"You didn't ask." She squeaked.

"Why are you all out so far away from the protection of the castle? You do know what a rarity it is to find a pixie, don't you? You go for quite a large sum a piece." Jareth laughed.

"Why?"

"It is not for you to know. Please, return to the castle grounds where you can all be safe." He offered.

"You're Fae, we aren't about to trust you!" Wee snapped.

"Hey! Jareth is fair! He let me stay friends with Ari and he didn't try to sell her or anything!" Toby interjected.

"Toby!" Sarah called as she marched up the hill. "Jareth, you could have waited for me."

"I apologize, Sarah, but when I saw the boy I was happy to have found him. Please forgive me." He bowed and winked.

"Wow! What's all this?" Sarah asked as she looked around. "Hi, Arianna!"

Arianna waved and blushed again.

"Take her with you and be gone evil Fae!" Wee shouted and Sarah gasped.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Apparently, these little devils believe I am evil. I have no time for these little games, it is cold and nearly lunch. Tobias, let us return. Bring the little pixie with you if you'd like." Jareth looked bored and Toby frowned looking back at Arianna's family. They may not be related like he was to Sarah, but he could tell it bothered his friend to be kicked out of her only home.

"Go on with you! You're a traitor!" Wee shouted and Ari sighed as she glanced once more at her family and then plopped on Toby's coat.

"Come on, Toby. . . Let's go." She cried. He turned and looked at Jareth who held out his hands and Sarah took one. Toby gripped Ari with his fingers lightly and took Jareth's other hand. Instantly they were standing in the throne room. Toby turned and ran back to his chambers and slammed the door.

"I can't believe they did that to you!" He shouted. Arianna shimmied out of her snow suit and shook her head.

"It's OK, Toby, as long as we have each other. Who needs parents?" She sniffled.

"Jareth is a great guy, and a great king. You could maybe look to him like a parent?" He suggested.

"That's OK. I like you better anyway. She buzzed to his nose and kissed it. Toby blushed scarlet. Arianna giggled. "I'm starving! Let's go find food!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I know, this didn't really take us anywhere. I hope you liked this little side story. I wanted to put something up, but I have my mind in Damage right now. Please forgive me! I know not what I do! : D_


	11. Passion RATED M

_A/N: Remember those chapters we had discussed? Well, since I have a feeling most of you are ready to bog me for my last campy little chapter, I've come to relieve your tension. Sort of. **This is a mature chapter, intended only for a mature audience. this will not mess with the story if you'd like to skip it. Any movement within this little ditty will be skimmed over and explained in the next chapter. Feel free to skip it if you are not into steamy deliciousness!**_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now? ~John Lennon_

Chapter 11: Passion

The snow had long since melted and the labyrinth was back to its normal mild weather. Sarah and Toby had been studying daily and when they weren't studying they were having their meals since all the hard work made them hungry. And when their days were finally done it was all the two of could do to fall into bed.

Unfortunately that was when Sarah would lie awake completely and utterly frustrated. She would see Jareth throughout the day here and there, usually at meals, and even - few and far between - they would steal kisses in private. That didn't seem to satisfy her anymore and she was wondering what, exactly, the Goblin King was up to.

They hadn't discussed their. . .relationship. . .or lack thereof. They simply were, and this didn't sit right with her at all. She didn't have much in the way of dating practice, but to her that seemed a bit odd. Wouldn't he suggest they date, or whatever it was called here? If they weren't dating, going out, exclusive, whatever, then he could be doing the same little things with another woman right behind her back. This aggravated Sarah to no end.

_Why do I even care? So we've kissed, it isn't like he's made an attempt to make this thing more. I shouldn't be jealous, he has a right to do whatever he wants, he's not mine_. Sarah pouted. Could it be possible that this was exactly the problem? She wanted him to be hers? She grabbed the sheets as tightly as she could and clenched her teeth together. She was as close to a screaming fit as she had ever been in her life and this upset her further.

_I am acting like a child_, she huffed.

She took a deep breath, held it until her eyes blurred and let it out in a whoosh. And I'm tired of always having to take care of things just to sleep. You would think I was just some silly hormonal teenager.

But it did feel good. And it did help her sleep, which she really needed since she hadn't in almost twenty-four hours. _How could one man twist me up this bad? I should just wish him hear and force him to. . . _She burst into a fit of giggles then.

"Yeah, right. Gee, you know I really just need you to be my play thing for the evening so that I can get some sleep. No strings attached of course. . ." _Yeah, right_. . . "I need a hobby."

~M*E~

Jareth could hardly contain his laughter, but he did not want to alert Sarah to his whereabouts, let alone the fact that he was avidly watching her. "Dear Sarah, my how you cause yourself infinite discomfort. All that needs to be said are your right words. . . And I will be your slave." He whispered to the crystal he held.

Thinking of all the ways he could cure her discomfort, he shifted under the sheets. His sleeping pants suddenly became a bit too tight for his comfort. He cursed the fact that he had decided to take things slow with the girl, let her move at her own comfortable pace. Clearly, she had no idea what she was doing, and in turn she was making it awfully difficult for the both of them. "Just say your right words!" He growled as he palmed himself with his free hand.

~M*E~

"Ugh! I need a cold shower. That might help, yeah. . . I'll go ahead and do that." Sarah said as she rubbed her legs together under the blankets trying to get all the friction she could. She stood and padded into her bathroom where she stared at the large tub. "Well, a cold bath might work, too. . ." She turned the water on, mixing hot with cold so that it wouldn't freeze her out, but would relieve the heat that seemed to be burning her up from the inside out.

She quickly undressed and sank into the deep tub, picked up a peach scented bar of soap and began to lather herself. Unfortunately, this did not seem to help as she soon found herself forgetting the soap and letting her hands move about her of their own accord.

She threw her head back and sighed as her right hand slipped through her folds and toyed with her most sensitive area as her other hand caressed and pinched her breasts. "Ugh, so good," she sighed.

~M*E~

This was unexpected, something he never would have thought he would see. It was one thing to imagine what Sarah might be doing under the mound of blankets on her bed nightly. It was a whole other to witness with such clarity, her pleasuring herself.

He gripped himself tightly and scowled as he flicked his wrist to remove his sleeping pants. Replacing his hand he imagined Sarah in its place. Her warm body covering him, gripping him, bringing him home as he kissed her neck, her breasts, nipped and licked eliciting moans and gasps from her as her warmth surrounded him, tightly.

It had been a long time waiting for her, and though he couldn't have her to himself yet, this was close enough. As he watched her come to her peak, screaming unintelligibly he quickened his movements, imagining her tightening around him, squeezing every bit of him as he watched her tremble above him. Watching her bring herself back down he made one more swift pull and growled low in his chest as he emptied himself onto his stomach.

"One day, Sarah, you won't have to do this alone. Just say your right words. . ." He sighed as he threw the crystal and set himself to rights with the flick of his hand.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well eff me! That was pretty hot. Wasn't expecting them to go THAT far. . . sheesh! Excuse me while I go jump into the shower. . . *Whistles and stumbles away*_


	12. Stormy Weather

_A/N: To recap quickly for those of you who did not read chapter 11: The snow had long since melted and the labyrinth was back to its normal mild weather. Sarah and Toby had been studying daily and when they weren't studying they were having their meals since all the hard work made them hungry. And when their days were finally done it was all the two of them could do to fall into bed._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Raindrops are like fairy whispers. _

_~Author Unknown_

Chapter 12: Stormy Weather

A fierce storm rolled over the labyrinth as Sarah lay awake in bed. She wasn't quite sure what time it was, but she was well rested. It was finally 'the weekend' and as such she didn't have to report early to the study to learn unending amounts of all things Seelie and Unseelie. She was shocked as the days wore on at how much she was being taught. If she were just a normal human girl staying in the castle as a guest or a tenant should she really have to learn all the ways of the Royal Kingdoms?

The more she learned the more she began to wonder if there wasn't an underlying reason for all of this. Afraid to even ask because she was worried about the answer, she let it lie. Perhaps one day someone would just come out and tell her.

_Yes, because that's the mature thing to do. Sit and wait for someone to tell you what to do and what your life is_. She frowned and sat up in bed. She stretched long and hard, hearing little pops and feeling muscles unwind.

And then she blushed.

_I really need to stop doing those. . .things. . .before someone catches me. You would think I was some sort of animal not a human being_. She giggled thinking of rabbits and hamsters. If only. . .

Finding the humor in something she hopped out of bed and went straight for her wardrobe where she quickly changed into a grey peasant gown and silver flats. Running the brush through her long hair she smiled at her reflection. _Dressing for the weather, I suppose_.

Since she'd been back Underground she began to notice small changes. She was losing a little weight, only in the places she thought she needed to, like in her face and around her middle. As if she were shedding her childhood body right before her eyes. Yet, being that she was so sick for so long all the places that seemed weak had strengthened, like her legs and arms and though she had some excess around her middle, it was more so just sitting there, now it was gone. Her hair was shinier, her cheeks were pinker and her lips were softer. Her eyes, which had once paled were back to their regular emerald-like quality.

Checking herself over one final time, she decided she was as good as she was going to get and she headed out to find signs of the living. _Everyone seems to want to sleep in on a day like today_, she mused. _Maybe if I head to the dining room there will be breakfast_, she thought as her stomach growled.

~M*E~

Jareth had bathed, dressed and had his meal well before anyone else seemed to stir. The weather was gloomy, but so was his mood. After last night he was certain that Sarah would be the death of him if he didn't act soon. But he also worried that if he moved too quickly she would simply close in on herself, leaving him to start all over again.

And that just would not do.

He sat lounging in his throne room, off of the large dining hall where breakfast had been served nearly an hour ago. His leg draped over the arm of the stone seat, his riding crop tapping it in time with his heart beat. His elbow resting on the other arm of his throne, his head resting in his hand. It was quite a dreary day, even for the Goblin City. He wasn't sure if there would be any goblins brave enough to leave their homes for simple grievances on this day, but as the King, it was his duty to wait out the designated time allotted to such things.

He sighed, he was very, very bored.

"No! It's alright, you don't have to make fresh food just for me. This fruit looks wonderful. No, please stop it! Don't make such a fuss!" He heard Sarah's voice trickle out from the hall behind him and he smiled.

"Sir Didymus, is it?" He asked as he threw a crystal in the center of the throne room. Out of the puff of smoke stood a bewildered little fox in Shakespearian dress armor with a staff and a large feather poking out of his hat.

"Why. . .Y-yes, Your Majesty." The small fox collected himself quickly and bowed so low that his nose touched the stone floor.

"Please guard this room. Let no one who enters leave it and keep them quiet until I return. I will only be but a few moments." Jareth smiled slightly at the over-eager creature.

His eyes grew wide and his nose twitched wildly, there was even a hint of tears welling in his eyes. His muzzle quivered and he bowed again. "Yes, Sire, I would be _honored_ to guard this room for you with my _life_! _No one_ shall pass, nor leave without _my_ permission!" He stood tall once he recovered from his low bow and saluted Jareth in an odd fashion.

Jareth, for his part, tried not to laugh at the silly beast and simply nodded and headed to the dining hall. Sarah was trying desperately to stop the little goblins with the chef hats from removing and replacing the entire breakfast table.

"No, Lady, you get fresh food. Sit and we be back." One hopped up and down, cornering her between himself and a chair. "No worries, we make it quick."

"Honest, I'm fine." Sarah protested.

"Kip get you good breakfast." The little chef assured and once Sarah was seated he turned and waved his little arms for the other goblins to clear the table and prepare a new dish.

Sarah just sat there completely exasperated as she watched them work. Jareth couldn't help but smile at her. She was so lovely even when she had a frown on her face. "What have you been doing in here?" He asked, his grin widening when he saw her jump.

"I was just looking for something to eat and when I saw that everything had already been done I tried explaining that I didn't need them to go through all of the trouble of. . .," she waved her hand about her, "this just for me!"

"Fip, you may all go. Lunch will be late if you waste your time with this." Jareth ordered and as always, with a flick of his wrist the table was cleared. Fip sniffed and stomped out of the room, his staff following him.

Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled. "Here." And he outstretched his hand. In it was a large, ripe peach. "This should hold you over until lunch."

Sarah looked at it skeptically before she reached out and took it. She sniffed it and heard Jareth chuckle. "It won't bite."

"Neither did the other one. . ." She frowned. The Goblin King rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Sarah, do you think I would do such a thing to you again?" He asked, looking pained. Sarah bushed and shook her head slightly. "Good, now I have some work that needs to be attended to. I could use your assistance."

"What is it?" She asked, her mouth slightly full with peach. Jareth 'tsk'ed her and once again she blushed but swallowed her bite of fruit before repeating herself. He smiled and leaned in, intent on brushing a stray drop of peach nectar from the side of her mouth, when on its own accord his tongue flicked out and caught it.

His eyes closed as he savored the flavor there and with hooded lids he gazed into Sarah's eyes. "Mmm, delicious." He purred.

Sarah, for her part, nearly lost her mind as she threw her arms around his neck - peach still in hand - and devoured his mouth with hers. She fought him for dominance, her tongue plunging past his lips, tasting peaches. She moaned as he pressed back, taking over the kiss and nipping her bottom lip, only to suck away the sting. He lifted her from where she sat and pulled her body as close to his as physically possible, enjoying the feel of her curves under his gloved hands.

Pulling away to allow her to breath he began to nip along her neck, eliciting soft gasps and moans as he went.

Finally, Sarah returned to reality and released her grip on him and repeated her question a third time. "What is it you want me to help with?" Her voice sounded shakier than it should have and she blushed.

Jareth waved his hand as if to dismiss the whole thing, "Oh, just grievances from the goblins. Perhaps a female perspective could help." He smiled.

Sarah gawked at him. "Jareth, that's your job! I'm just a. . .a. . ."

"Well?"

"You're a king! I'm just. . ." And for some reason she couldn't put her finger on it. A human? A girl, perhaps, still too young to have any responsibility? A peasant? Sarah wondered if she couldn't answer simply because she didn't want to know what he thought she was.

"Sarah, I'm shocked at you! All this time and you haven't placed yourself yet." He frowned at her and let his words begin to sink in before he continued. "Did you think I would have you and your brother here as guests for all time? Perhaps make you mere peasants? _Slaves_?"

"You wouldn't!" Sarah gasped.

"Of _course_ not! Sarah, no one has a need to learn all that you are learning unless they are going to have a job to do. Toby is learning the laws and rights of this kingdom and the way to fight and protect himself because he is going to one day be the head of my army. Toby is being molded into a knight." Jareth explained.

"He's too young! He'll be killed!"

"This will not happen tomorrow, silly girl. But, one day my aid, Brennan will be too old, perhaps too weathered to keep up with his job. Toby will take his place." Jareth said. Sarah nodded slowly, but still wasn't sure how she really felt about it.

"So Toby will have a place in your kingdom, that makes me feel a little better." She smiled.

Jareth glared at Sarah. _She couldn't be this naïve, this ignorant, could she_, he thought. "And what, exactly, do you think you're lot in life will be?" He was losing patience.

Sarah grumbled and stomped away from him. "I don't know! I have no idea what I could possibly do here. I'm not the right type to be a knight, I'm not royal. . ."

"You are the Champion of the Labyrinth. By rights you are and have been offered the kingdom you've conquered!" Jareth moved swiftly and in an instant he was before her, gripping her by the upper arms and staring into her eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of understanding.

"What?" Sarah gasped, her eyes grew wide and she felt as if she'd drop to the floor that instant had it not been for Jareth holding her there.

"You have all the power needed, and now the knowledge, to become the Goblin Queen, Sarah." Jareth whispered.

"But then, what happens to you?"

Jareth's mouth turned into a devilish smile that send shivers down Sarah's spine. "I become your slave."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow, these two are like freaking animals! *smiles* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did (and if you didn't) just go ahead and tell me all about it in that little box below. Thanks!_


	13. Choices

_A/N: How great is it that chapter 13 will be posted on Friday the 13th? Ugh, I'm such a dork. . . Carry on, then!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_And though you should live in a palace of gold, or sleep in a dried up ditch,  
>You could never be as poor as the fairies are, and never as rich.<br>~Rose Fyleman_

Chapter 13: Choices

Sarah stared at Jareth as if he had grown a second head. The kiss still lingered on her lips and the woozy feeling of being kissed properly still kept her from perfect balance. "What you said to me then, fear you, love you, do as you say and you would be my slave. . . I never understood it. How could I, by all rights be your slave since I have to do everything you say and have you as mine? Why would anyone want to be someone's slave? I've grown, Jareth, but the notion still makes little sense to me."

Jareth smiled down at her. Though she had grown and was quite a bit more mature than she was all those years ago, she was still very naïve. He placed blame on Aboveground customs for her confusion and reluctance. "Sarah, I am a king. I would not be doing a very good job if my subjects did not have fear of me. And to ask you to love me shouldn't be that hard. . . Do you love me, Sarah?" His miss-matched eyes burned into her own, making her feel as if he could touch her soul.

"I. . .It's true that you have been much different since the first time we met, but I am still trying to get used to it all. I care for you, but I'm still so unsure of everything." Being one of the most honest comments she had made in her whole life she found herself blushing.

"You are from a different world, to do as I say would keep you safe. Do you trust me? Do you trust me not to order something of you that could harm you in any way?" He asked, pained that she couldn't admit that she loved him, but hopeful that she soon would.

"I trust you." She whispered.

"There, now you understand. I would hate for you to fear me in the way your mind has portrayed fear. Perhaps if I were to explain that better. Fear of me and fear for me are quite similar in the grand scheme of things. Would you be afraid if something happened to me?"

"Oh, I don't think I could handle it!" She exclaimed, blushing again.

"Fear my power, even I fear it at times, if there is no fear you risk everything. If there is no fear you do not care." Jareth breathed as he moved closer to Sarah again, pulling her into his arms.

There came a great racket from behind them and suddenly, when the dust cleared Toby was splayed out on his behind shaking his head. He grabbed his right wrist and winced. "You stupid idiot!" Toby shouted. "You tripped me!"

"I sorry! I sorry!" A small green goblin, with blue frizzy hair bopped around Toby attempting to see if any damage had been done. When his pudgy finger poked Toby's wrist Toby shouted. "I so sorry!"

"Bigby, what exactly have you done?" Jareth all but forgot Sarah as he turned on the little green creature. Sarah was at Toby's side instantly.

"Bigby is _sorry_. Bigby was only _hepping_ Toby and Bigby _tripped_. Bigby _sorry_!" He wailed and fell to his knees and gripped the Goblin King's boot.

"Toby, your wrist looks bad!" Sarah exclaimed. "Come on, let's get you off of the floor." She helped him up and took him into the dining room and helped him sit. He had a bump on his head and his jeans were torn at the knee and there was a bit of blood.

"Oh my goodness!" The sound of a very large wasp zoomed in and around Sarah's head. She yelped and swatted it away. "Hey! It's me!"

"Sorry, Ari, you startled me." Sarah laughed breathlessly.

"Beg your pardon." Ari patted Sarah's eye and then zoomed to Toby's face. She placed her little hands on his nose and frowned. "You're hurt!"

"BIGBY NO WANT BOG! BIGBY. IS. SORRY!" Everyone turned their attention to Jareth who had Bigby hanging before him gripped with only his index finger and thumb, by the foot.

"Jareth, please!" Sarah shouted, worried he'd hurt the little thing.

"Toby, are you willing to let this ingrate serve you further or shall I replace him with a much smarter model?" Jareth asked, sounding quite bored. He had to teach this little thing a lesson if he was going to continue to serve the child. Bigby's father was too old to serve him any longer and Jareth only saw fit to allow the less that intelligent beast the position because he had been fond of Groff.

"No, it was an accident, don't. . . He just made me mad." Toby blushed.

"You've been spared. Go collect the heeler." He let Bigby down and with a half dozen bows he was scurrying away.

Jareth approached Sarah and Toby and took a closer look at the boy. He frowned when he saw the discoloration and swelling that quickly took over his wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does!" Toby snapped. "Sorry."

"Can you move it?" Toby looked up at the Goblin King who was grinning down at him and he turned back to his injury. He attempted to move it, he told his brain to wiggle his fingers, but barely anything happened.

"Oh my god! My hand's dead!" Toby blanched.

"I highly doubt that, young man." Raeywen, the heeler who brought Sarah back from the brink seemed to glide into the room with a radiant smile on her face. Her green eyes twinkling and her red hair pulled back in a large knot. "Let me have a closer look, hm?"

"I is sorry." Bigby's meek voice came from the doorway. "So sorry." He cried.

Raeywen ignored all of the spectators and reached into her bag where she brought out a white roll of what looked like bandage. "I am going to wrap your hand and wrist with this. Do not remove it until it turns entirely black. There may be some red at first, don't worry about that, my child. It is simply removing the blood and healing the break. It will be cold, like ice, and just when you think you can't stand it anymore it will warm and begin to change color. Alright?"

"So, is it going to hurt?" Toby asked, scared.

"Only as I wrap it because it has to be a little tight and I must maneuver your wrist, other than that it should just ache while it heals. I will give you a special tea that will help with that." She smiled as she began to wrap his arm. "My, how you've grown since I last saw you! It seems like ages. You really are quite a handsome young man."

Toby blushed and Raeywen kissed the top of his head. "All done."

His eyes grew wide and he smiled, "Really? That didn't hurt at all!"

"Rae has a way with words, doesn't she?" Jareth chuckled as the healer packed up her things and turned to leave.

"I will leave the makings of the tea with you, Sire. I'm sure you can handle that."

"Of course, thank you."

"Wow, she even put a bandage on my knee and something sticky on my head. She's good!" Toby marveled.

"She has had a lot of practice with scared little boys. I was a particularly difficult patient when I was your age." Jareth whispered loud enough for Sarah to hear, but still conspiratorially enough to please Toby. His eyes grew wide and he giggled.

"Your Majesty!" Didymus burst into the room with a shout. "They are getting restless!"

"Damn." He, the King of the Goblins, had been so wrapped up in his time with Sarah, and now Toby that he had forgotten his duty. "Sarah, are you going to join me or stay with Toby?"

Sarah looked at Toby and he was drifting to sleep. "He looks exhausted." Jareth nodded and flicked his wrist sending both Bigby and Toby back to the boy's rooms.

Sarah followed him to the throne room where there was a smaller stone seat next to his throne, not nearly throne-like, but enough for comfort. She smiled, she could see herself here so why was she so afraid? "Didymus, you may go to the dining hall and enjoy lunch, it shall be served shortly. Thank you for your service."

Sir Didymus bowed low, again twitching about the face as if he could collapse into sobs at once. When he retired to the other room Jareth got the attention of the goblins who were grumbling and complaining around the throne room. "I will now hear your grievances. One at a time, and if any of you get out of line you will be bogged. Understand?" There was a collective murmur as they all fell silent.

One by one the goblins approached the throne. They all bowed or curtseyed and then gave the Goblin King their best praise. Once that little ritual was over they then spoke. Most of them were upset with their land and their neighbors. Jareth would have to decide who was right and then implement - with magic of course - a fence of some type to insure they each knew which side was their own.

Two hours passed and when all but one grievance was heard Sarah watched as a woman with ten goblins behind her began to shiver. Three of them were nearly the woman's size, three were, Sarah guessed, Toby's age. One was a toddler and three infants were swaddled and held by the oldest three.

The woman goblin - who seemed middle-aged as goblins go - came next. Sarah noticed how tired the little woman looked. "Sire, my husband has died and I cannot care for all of my younglings and the farm, I need your help." She was teary, but seemed to fight the urge to cry, standing tall.

"What do you propose I do. . . Your name?" Jareth drawled.

"Maggy." Sarah was surprised to hear such a human name for a goblin.

"What do you propose I do, Maggy?"

"Any help you could bestow would help, Your Highness." She begged.

"Give me the children that are too young to work in your fields." Jareth suggested. Maggy's eyes grew wide and she fell to her knees.

"Please Majesty, no! I could let the oldest ones teach the younger to tend the fields and the oldest can work for you to help with money. I just can't give you me babies!" She threw herself at his feet, groveling and crying. "They are so young, I barely know em meself!"

Sarah wanted to shout at Jareth, how dare he suggest this woman give up her children to survive. But then she realized he dealt with that all the time. People who didn't want or couldn't take care of their children wished them away all the time. Maybe he thought he could do more for them than she could, _but he is going about it all wrong_, she thought. "May I?" She whispered and he nodded at her.

"I like your idea, Maggy, have the older ones teach the middle ones, but are you sure you can still feed them all, especially the youngest?" Sarah asked, concern lacing her voice.

"They came on quick, M'Lady. Three at a time, this last. I was planning one, not three." She sobbed. Sarah tilted her head.

"If you can't feed them all, wouldn't it be best for some of them to live here where they could get the best care? You'd know they were safe and I will always tell them who their mother is." Sarah offered.

"Could _you_ choose, M'Lady? Could _you_ pick an choose between your lot?" Maggy cried.

"I would find it nearly impossible, but I'd find it absolutely impossible to watch them starve, Ma'am." Sarah had to fight her tears because she had to be strong for this woman, goblin or no goblin.

"Majesty?"

"I give you three month's time. Teach the middle children to work, send me your oldest, and if the three babies are still not being efficiently cared for you will have my word that we will keep them here and safe at the castle. They will know you and you shall visit." Jareth ordered and Maggy seemed to accept the situation.

"I thank you, Majesty and M'Lady for your precious time. I thank you for your help and I assure you mine will not let you down." She curtseyed once more and ushered her broad out of the castle. When the room was completely empty Sarah turned to Jareth who seemed to have been staring at her.

"That was so hard to do!"

"This is not the first, nor will it be the last time a crisis like this occurs. We may not be able to help them all, but it should be attempted. Shall we have lunch?" He smiled as he stood and offered Sarah his hand. She took it and let him help her up.

"You really are generous." She blushed.

"As are you. Remember, this is just as much yours by right as it is mine. Take all the time you need, but remember I will be waiting." He whispered as he brushed her hair away from the back of her neck with his spare hand and ghosted a kiss behind her ear.

Sarah shivered from the sensation and smiled. She had a big decision to make, but surprisingly she wasn't worried at all.

_Goblin Queen, hm. . . That does have an interesting ring to it_, she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Not nearly as much grabby grabby as last chapter, but I wanted Sarah to see a bit more of what she would be doing as the Queen, if she so chooses that path. *smiles* I hope you liked this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Please, let me know by reviewing. It means so much to me! *cries*_


	14. Royal Pains

_A/N: So, I know this story is a tad slow going, but I kind of dig it! ; ) Let there be conflict! **There is talk about some mature content below. Not very graphic, but it is there nonetheless, fyi!** Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_I think that people who can't believe in fairies aren't worth knowing. _

_~Tori Amos_

Chapter 14: Royal Pains

"Mother, I am tired of waiting. The Goblin King has yet to answer any of your impertinent questions in these correspondences. Either you are failing at your job, or you are purposefully keeping me from him. Which is it?" A short, wispy, black haired girl with olive skin and amber eyes shot daggers at the woman sitting on the throne before her. "Our union would be that of legend and you know it. The King of Wishes wed to the Crown Princess of Nightmares." She smiled.

"Keaira, you will not speak to me in that fashion, I am your mother and your queen, you will treat me as such." The regal looking Fae stood from her perch to hover over her only daughter, her only child. Like her daughter she had raven black hair, but hers had silver strands speckling her long locks. Her skin was slightly paler than her daughter's but their eyes were the same. "You would never speak to me in that manner if your father were still here."

"The great King of Nightmares, ha! He was nothing, an easy target for the High King's army to destroy. All because he flaunted our power instead of keeping it under control until the perfect time to strike. I may only be one thousand years old, but I know more about ruling a kingdom like this than either you or that pathetic man." Keaira's eyes gleamed and the wicked smile that crossed her lips would make a lesser Fae shudder. Her mother only scoffed.

"If you are so sure that you are better at ruling than I, get your king on your own. I will not stand for anymore of your insolence, child." Maeve, Queen of Nightmares, turned and left the throne room, tired of her over anxious daughter. _These thoughts will be the death of you, child_, she thought shaking her head.

~M*E~

"So, like, he's your boyfriend?" Toby's face was all twisted up in confusion and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess so." She replied.

"He's a king! Can kings be boyfriends?" Toby asked, this time shoving a huge piece of steak in his mouth. Jareth had the cooks make the biggest filets Sarah had ever seen, at least twelve ounces. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat it all. There was this wonderful buttery sauce over everything, the steak, mashed potatoes and the carrots as well. She moaned several times throughout the meal thus far.

"I am sitting right here, Tobias." Jareth drawled and Sarah blushed as she took a bite of carrot. "And in the Underground I would be her suitor, because I am courting her."

"That's even cheesier!" Toby's eyes got wide and he started giggling. "Oh, man! I am never courting or suiting or whatever, that's just weird!"

Sarah and Jareth both laughed at that and once they settled down they got back to dinner.

"Sire, a visitor is here to see you." One of the guards walked in, dressed in his regular armor, and bowed.

"It is quite inappropriate for a visitor to be coming at this hour. It is an emergency?" Jareth asked. The guard just shrugged. "Go and ask what they want, explain that I am enjoying my meal."

"You do not have room for one more, Goblin King?" Sarah snapped her head in the direction of the voice so quickly she was worried she had hurt herself. The woman who walked into the dining hall was shorter than Sarah, but was quite beautiful. Sarah cringed.

"Princess Keaira, what a. . .surprise." Jareth ground out. "If this is not of the utmost importance I beg you to wait in my study."

"It has been quite the long travel, you couldn't spare me a small dish?" She pouted. Sarah was about to burst she was so frustrated. _This little twit has some nerve_, she thought.

"Of course, in the study. . ." Jareth glared and the woman bowed and walked out. "What could she possibly want now?" He asked, almost to himself.

"Who was that?" Sarah demanded and Jareth smiled at her tenacity.

"That, my dear Sarah, is the bane of my existence. Now, shall we get back to what we were doing before her interruption? I'd prefer to make her wait a spell." He replied. Sarah nodded, but felt quite uneasy about the whole thing.

Toby, after finishing his entire plate, excused himself to go play with Arianna. Sarah was about to excuse herself when Jareth stopped her. "I will be up to see you shortly, I promise not to keep you waiting long, Precious."

"I don't like her." Sarah shook her head.

"Hold onto that feeling, it will keep you safe." He said, quite seriously, and then captured her mouth in what Sarah was beginning to call his most knee shaking kisses. When he let her up for air her eyes glazed over. "Until later, my dear."

"Make sure she knows that you, Goblin King, are mine now!" Sarah smiled and tapped him on the nose. Jareth bowed to her and she turned to head to her rooms.

Jareth grinned wolfishly, seeing the subtle changes taking over his precious Sarah. Soon she would become Fae, and he could only hope Princess Keaira was done with her games by then. He certainly didn't want to have to mop up all of that blood.

Shifting himself to conceal the aftermath of what these delicious thoughts caused, he headed toward the study to get whatever this was done and over with.

"Now, what exactly can I do for you, Princess Keaira?" Jareth drawled as he stormed into the study and slammed the door. "It must be quite important considering you disregarded your manners so fully; barging into my meal like you did. And to speak before spoken to in my kingdom? Who died?"

Keaira stood and glared up at her future husband. "You toy with me," She giggled. "You were only entertaining some common humans! My mother explained that you have permanent guests, how quaint."

"They are not permanent guests, they are now citizens of my kingdom. I will not tolerate such disrespect again." He seethed.

"So, I know you probably wanted to discuss something this important with me in person, so I wanted to get here as soon as I could. About our union. . ." Keaira pushed on, changing the subject to that for which she was most interested.

"Our _what_?" Jareth reared back, as if he'd been struck. "I beg your pardon, but there is no such thing."

"You wound me! I know my mother has been corresponding with you, surely you jest." She scoffed.

"Surely, you're mad, woman! I would not marry you if you were the last living being in this realm. If this is all you play at, these games, you can leave." Jareth's fury was quite visible in the way he seemed to almost shimmer.

"I will not take 'no' for an answer, Jareth. There is no greater union than that of the Queen of Nightmares and the King of Wishes." She stood, filled with much of the same hatred he felt. _Such a thin line between love and hate_, she smiled. "If I must, I will call a meeting with the High King and Queen and see what they think. Surely you've been pressured to marry and I do not see anyone lining up for the joys of becoming _Goblin_ Queen."

"Call on them, make a fool of yourself and save me the trouble. I will take a queen when I am ready and not a moment before. There is no way in all of the kingdoms that I would lower myself to the likes of marrying you." Jareth was inches from Keaira instantly, grinning down at her, his sharp teeth glinting in the firelight radiating from the fireplace nearby. "I wouldn't even let you swallow my seed."

Keaira reared back. To do such a thing would be a punishable offense by Royal standards. It just was not done. If you engaged in acts of intercourse it was to procreate, to bring an heir into the Underground. A king's seed was not to be wasted on such a disgraceful act. And to imply that something that she wasn't even worth something as pathetic as that gave her slight pause. Just enough for Jareth to notice and he pressed on.

"I hope this clears up any misconceptions you may have had, Princess. I'm sure you can find your way out." Turning to leave without another word was even more disrespectful. Turning his back on her was just that, dismissing her existence. Keaira would not have that.

So be it, Goblin King. You want to play this the hard way? Let me just see exactly who these. . .guests are to you. She smiled evilly and rushed out of the study to catch his retreating form. "Oh, Your Highness!" She called after him, an embarrassed look on her face, she was quite proud of the acting she was about to perform.

She watched his shoulders rise and fall slowly as he took a deep breath and turned to her. "What?"

"I can't believe I'm asking this. . .not after. . .I am sorry, alright? I've upset Mother and she has banished me from her home for the next week. I'd return, but she may ban me for good. I know I don't deserve it, but if you could find it in you. . . A small room is all I ask, at least for the night until I can find other arrangements." Her tears, as fake as they were, rolled down her cheeks.

Jareth, for his part, was quite sure the woman was lying through her teeth, but was in no mood to call her bluff this evening. He needed to get to Sarah and let her in on this new development. If there was one thing he had learned it was to tell Sarah the truth. Always. "You may stay through the night, then at breakfast we will discuss your transfer home."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, thank you." She curtseyed low and had the decency to look embarrassed. He ordered a goblin to take her to a lower suite and made his way to Sarah's chambers.

~M*E~

Sarah was lounging on her balcony watching the sunset when she heard her door open with a purpose. She turned and saw Jareth stalking up to her. With a gasp she quickly stood and let him envelop her in a near bone crushing embrace. "What is it?" She asked, frantically. "Is everything alright?"

"I have some bad news." Jareth whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent and basking in it.

"What is it? You're driving me nuts not saying anything!" She exclaimed and he silenced her with a kiss; one full of passion and desperation. Finally, he pulled away and led them back to the balcony.

"Princess Keaira seems to believe that I owe her something. She seems to believe we're to be married, which is not the case at all mind you, and she's proving to be hard to get rid of." He frowned as he clutched Sarah's small hands in his.

"Is she still here?" Sarah asked.

Jareth nodded, "She claims she's in a spot of trouble at home. I've allowed her to stay as it is growing dark and it wouldn't be safe, nor respectable, for her to be out alone. I plan on sending her elsewhere in the morning."

Sarah just blinked at the stressed looking man before her. She wasn't sure, but she didn't think she'd ever really seen him like this before except perhaps when she was sick. "She won't be anywhere near Toby will she?"

"Of course not, except perhaps breakfast because she is permitted to eat in the morning, unfortunately." He scowled and Sarah giggled. "I've told her you two are residents, I did not go into detail for fear of giving her an avenue to harm me."

"So. . .this means you're going to want me not to be all girlfriend-y to you tomorrow while she's here?" She raised an eyebrow and he matched her.

"Girlfriend-y, is that a word, Precious?" He chuckled.

"If I want it to be!" She smiled, raising her nose in the air. He couldn't help himself, she was just too adorable when she acted this way, he scooped her up again in a kiss full of all the love and adoration he held for her, making her breathless.

"Sarah, I care for you so deeply that it would quite literally kill me if something were to happen to you. For a few hours we shall put this on hold, that shouldn't be too hard. After all, we have forever." He smiled. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but you have to go explain all of this drama to my brother. I'm in no mood, and I think I want a bubble bath."

"Temptress." Jareth purred, nipping her earlobe.

"I am no such thing!" Sarah giggled and before she knew it he had gone. "I'm the temptress. . ." She shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alrighty! This was fun, no? Keaira is a bit nuts don't you agree? I'll never know if you don't click on that review button below, now will I? Don't make me lonely. . . *sniffle*_


	15. Nightmares & Fantasies

_A/N: Howdy! I've changed this story from a T rating to an M rating, because apparently no one is really worried about the whole T thing. AAAAND I'm more of a mature writer anyway, so, I'm tired of being tied down by my own rating system. O_o M IT IS!_

_My two lovelies: My beta for Damage, **JHaines** has posted her own fic, please do yourself a favor and check it out! It's just started, but I'm sure you'll all love it. I know I do! And my pre-reader, **Ree923** has several kick ass stories that you must check out! Don't deny yourselves, it would be such a pity! Oh yeah, and I don't own anything that Jim Henson does, not that rich. . . O_o_

_**Important note:** This chapter is violent, there will be graphic details of injury and death. Be warned. There is also some. . . ahem. . .adult situations as well. *squee*_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_The iron tongue of midnight hath told twelve; lovers to bed; 'tis almost fairy time. _

_~William Shakespeare_

Chapter 15: Nightmares & Fantasies

Keaira sat on her cot, scratching from the blanket she was covered with. If she was sure, this was made of burlap. _And I thought I was a Princess in a castle suite, ha! He does this to torture me. Fine, you want torture Goblin King?_ She smiled devilishly and conjured a black orb that ebbed and twisted throwing dark shadows on the already dark walls. _What is it that you say, how do you like _this_ little slice?_ Her cackles of laughter reverberated off of her stone room, haunting the dank hallway her room was on.

~M*E~

The Labyrinth was dark, darker than Jareth had ever seen it, and being that usually, it changed with his mood he could not understand why it would be so haunting. He hadn't been more happy then he was now with Sarah wanting to be with him and Toby living with them as if he were Jareth's own son.

When Sarah had wished Toby away he was quite conflicted. He saw something in the youngling that caused him to grow protective of him, wanting nothing but the best for the child. He had taken unnumbered children from their beds and though he felt enough for them to place them with loving Fae parents he was never one to get attached. It could come as a burden if he had. But young Toby's eyes seemed to light up just that much more when he would sing to the lad and the way he trusted him so fully. . .

Though he was desperately heartbroken that Sarah had refused him, he was quite upset that the boy would return home as well.

Now, he had all he could have ever wished for. Anything more would be - as humans put it - icing on the cake.

And Sarah seemed fond of cake. . .

Traipsing through turn after turn in the grand maze before him he became agitated. Never before had she not bent to his will. He, of all, shouldn't be lost in his own labyrinth.

"Toby! Oh, Toby, where are you?" He heard Sarah's anguished call on the breeze but wasn't able to pinpoint where she was located. His heart ached instantly at the sound of terror in her voice. Conjuring a crystal he saw that Sarah was wounded, bleeding from her side, the crimson stain on her white poet's shirt growing in size as she stumbled along searching for her brother.

His stomach gave a sickening twist at this, what or who had harmed his love? He had to get to her.

_You'll never make it_. . . Keaira's voice mocked him as if it were coming from inside his head.

Attempting to fight his way through the walls he found he was unable to manipulate anything, causing him to find his way through on his own. Without any help for the Labyrinth herself.

"Sarah!" Toby's scream was that of pain and he was also too far from Jareth to see, so once again looking into the crystalline orb he froze, paling and gripping the stone wall for support. Toby had fallen off of a steep edge of the maze and was perilously hanging onto the stone to keep from tumbling to his death. Below, the ground would be soft, but not soft enough for a fall like that, and if he did make it he would be very hurt. The Fierys wouldn't be of any help because the darker the Labyrinth grew, the darker their minds grew.

If the fall didn't kill the boy, they certainly would.

_Such a pity_. . .

"Toby! Sarah!" Jareth called, frantic with worry but it didn't seem to reach them. He ran and ran, and seemed to be going in circles until he stumbled upon the knockers. "You, let me through." He seethed. The knockers looked at each other and then back to the Goblin King.

"Ock en na oor ill oen." One mumbled. Jareth rolled his eyes, gripped the knocker and knocked twice, hard. The door flung open and he charged though into the thick forest ahead. He knew exactly where he was and if he could get to Toby soon he might be able to save him.

He could hear the Fierys singing and dancing in the distance and continued on quietly. Though he wasn't afraid they would harm their king, he certainly had no time to be deterred. _Better hurry, the boy won't have much longer_, she purred. Jareth shook his head.

He could see Toby's small body hanging in the distance, running as fast as he could his eyes grew wide as the boy's hands slipped and he tumbled, end over end, down the steep embankment, hitting his little body like a rag doll until he came to rest on the forest floor below.

He hadn't made a sound except for the dull thud that permeated the nearby area when he hit, a slight cloud of dirt surrounded him now. Jareth froze, eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. He willed his legs to move, to try to get to the boy and save him. Though his mind told him there was nothing to be saved, he was gone.

_Ha ha ha ha ha!_ Keaira cackled, clapping her hands. The sound was making him insane. _Too late, such a pity!_

"Toby!" Sarah's anguished scream shook him and he looked up to see Sarah leaning over the edge seeing the exact scene that Jareth was.

"Sarah. . ." He breathed as his legs finally moved and he took to running toward the boy's lifeless body.

"Jareth! How could you let this happen?" She sobbed from her perch above him.

_Yes, how could you, Goblin King? Hm?_

He shook his head, tears burning his eyes. "I couldn't get to him in time." He shouted. "Damn this labyrinth, damn this! My magic wouldn't _work_! What is _wrong_ with this place?"

"You killed my brother. Your kingdom killed him, he's. . .he _was_ just a kid!" She cried.

_Murderer! Baby Killer!_ Keaira's shrill laugh burned his brain, but was she wrong?

Jareth looked at Toby, his small body pale and lifeless, blood - so much more vibrant against the grey - trickled out of his ears, his eyes closed, as if asleep save for the large gash on his head. His arms and legs twisted unnaturally, his back bent. "Why him? Why not me? I might have been able to survive the fall, he was just a boy." He whispered to himself, shaking his head, unable to concentrate.

"_I'm_ nothing, there's _nothing_, _you're_ nothing. . . I can't live without my brother, I can't live with the fact that I couldn't save him like before." Sarah screamed, her voice hoarse from crying. "It's not even worth it anymore."

"Sarah, don't, I love you! I can help you, we can help each other through this." Jareth begged attempting to go to her, his magic betraying him.

"There's nothing worth living for. . ." Her eyes glazed over, her body robotic as she spread her arms and jumped.

"Sarah! Sarah, no!" Jareth screamed as he watched his beloved fall to her death.

_Goodbye cruel world!_ Keaira shrieked joyfully in time with Sarah's fall. _So this is what you're so afraid of. I see, perhaps taking this bit of information into consideration I might have my king after all_. . .

~M*E~

"Sarah!" Sarah shot up in bed hearing Jareth's screams. He sounded like he was just next door, and he sounded awful. She jumped out of bed, not even the slightest bit embarrassed that she would be running to him in the chiffon gown she wore to sleep in.

She burst through his chamber door and watched, horrified, as he flailed on his bed, screaming and crying out her name. _Oh my God, what's going on?_ She nearly flew to him and grabbed his wrists trying to hold him down, trying to sooth him. "Jareth, Jareth, shh, shh, it's just a dream. Wake up, _please_ wake up!"

Jareth thrashed again, catching Sarah in the face. She jumped back, still holding his wrists, her eyes stinging from the impact. She had to remind herself he was still asleep, and if he knew he'd struck her he would be even more upset. "Come on now, wake up! You're scaring me!" She climbed on top of him for more leverage.

The idea would have been funny, the way he thrashed about reminded her of one of her nights at the Honky-Tonk bar where she was double dog dared to ride the mechanical bull. She was on it the longest to record. Over twelve seconds. It felt like a lifetime.

"Sarah! Toby! No!" Jareth screamed, his face red and contorted in pain, tears began to stain his face and she wrapped herself around him trying with all her might to get him to stop.

Jareth's eyes flew open at the tight contact, but they were unseeing until they locked with hers. He froze and gasped, new tears falling as he understood it was all just a. . .

_Nightmare_.

"Sarah. . ." He breathed. Her eyes widened and she began to cry from the rush of adrenaline that had been coursing through her body. He turned so that they were face to face on their sides. He gripped her tightly, embracing her so that he could feel that she was really there. "Oh, Sarah. . ."

"It was only a dream, you're OK now." She soothed. They stared at each other for a time before he leaned in slowly and captured his mouth with hers.

"You're here, you're really here." He sighed as he trailed kisses over her face, her neck, and her shoulder where the night gown had slipped. "I need to feel you, I need to you you're safe."

"I am, we're alright, nothing's happened." She promised and allowed him to explore her over her thin garment. She should have been embarrassed, perhaps even unsure of this new development.

Sure, they'd kissed before, caressed each other before, but this was brand new and it was in bed, his bed. The passion and the insistence coming off of him took all of her fears away, though. This wasn't just lust, this was something deeper, something needed.

"Sarah, you and Toby. . ." He began. Sarah covered his mouth with hers.

"Shh, it can be discussed later, everything is fine now." She said, stroking his face.

"I love you, Sarah." Jareth's eyes seemed to shine even more intensely even in the darkness of night and Sarah's heart stopped. He loved her, the Goblin King loved her. It wasn't as if she didn't know he cared for her, but love?

"Oh, Jareth!" She exclaimed. "I love you, too."

Hands began searching for flesh but suddenly, Jareth stopped. "We cannot do this unless you know exactly what you are doing, Sarah."

"What do you mean? Of course I know what I'm doing here. I'm a little too old for the birds and the bees talk." She blushed_. And what a way to kill the mood_, she thought riley.

Jareth smirked at her, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. "You silly woman! If we continue we will be bonded and you will be my Queen. There are more things to worry about Underground than unplanned pregnancy."

"Oh!" Sarah gasped. She looked at him, though he smiled his face still held something haunted. Knowing he loved her, knowing she loved him, knowing she was being preened to become Goblin Queen anyway, what really was the risk in this? She'd had sex before for less. The feeling in her gut and in her heart was painful just thinking about turning him down now.

With a nod, mainly in answer to herself, she kissed him again. She put all the passion, all the love, all the pain she'd felt for him all these years into this one kiss and he was breathless.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hating that he continued to push her away, but knowing that if she wasn't sure she would hate him in the morning.

"Stop talking, Goblin King, just _stop_ talking." She growled and began running her hands down his sculpted chest. She'd dreamed of this night, to feel his soft skin over tight muscles, to feel his heart beating under her hands, it was all so surreal.

He pressed her back into the mattress and with a flick of his wrist her night gown was gone. She flushed as he stared intently down at her body, drinking her all in slowly. "Perfect. . ." He smiled.

His hands explored her flesh, squeezing and pinching, sucking and kissing as she wriggled beneath him and called out his name. Trailing wet kisses from each breast, down her stomach and to her hips, he hitched her knees over his shoulders and with one more devilish look in Sarah's eyes he devoured her sex with a moan.

She tasted so sweet, so warm, and as his tongue circled and suckled on her bundle of nerves she bucked her hips in time with his movements, pressing herself to his face harder each time.

Testing her, he placed one finger inside, curling upward as he moved, his tongue still working her insistently. A second finger joined the first and then a third and with a nip of his teeth she shuddered violently, crashing over the edge, his name reverberating on the walls.

Deep, throaty laughter caressed her as she came down from her climax and he climbed up her body once more, kissing her soundly. The taste of herself on his tongue drove her mad and she wrapped her legs around his waist, begging for more, her nails scratching painfully down his back. Jareth hissed in both pleasure and pain as he kissed her behind her ear.

In one swift movement he was inside of her and his world imploded. No fantasy, no imagination - even that of the King of Wishes - could have conjured such a sensation as this.

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped, her head pressed back into the pillows, her eyes open wide.

"Sarah, My Sarah!" Jareth growled as he began to move, pulling nearly all the way out just to plunge back into her. She raised her hips, giving him more access to her and he pressed his lips to her pulse point.

The sensation coiling in Sarah's belly was almost maddening, she was so close, but he kept her just there. She wanted to scream in frustration, to push him and take over. A wicked grin spread across her face as she bucked her hips and watched as Jareth matched her expression, allowing her to flip them over.

As she relaxed onto him from her perch, she felt him fill her completely. With a shuddered breath she began to move, her nails digging into his chest. "Yes, claim me, Sarah. I am your slave!"

"Oh, _God_!" Her loss of the English language wasn't lost on either of them and as she began to lose control of herself he sat up, hugging her to his body.

Their movements were frantic and as they both came close they stared into each other's eyes, sparks flew, but Sarah wasn't sure if she was imagining that or not as they both came together, Jareth biting into her shoulder, hard, causing her to shudder more violently.

As they came down from their high he pulled her down onto his chest and drew lazy circles on her bare back. She was just about to be consumed by sleep when she heard him whisper to her.

"Good night, my Queen."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, well, well. . . I'm pretty sure Princess Nut Case's plan totally backfired! But, she's not gone yet, so beware! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I loved writing it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing, it means the world to me!_


	16. Of Queens And Things

_A/N: SO! Hello out there! Here's some more of my NONE depressing Lab fic! LOL! I love them both equally! I own nothing, except the characters that DON'T belong to Jim Henson and Co._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Any man can lose his hat in a fairy-wind. _

_~Irish Saying_

Chapter 16: Of Queens and Things

Sarah woke the next morning, a bit sore, and quite confused. She tried to stretch, but her body was held down with a foreign weight. She turned her head and looked to her side and gasped. Jareth was wrapped around her slight frame and they were both naked.

It all came back to her then.

She had sex with the Goblin King.

He called her his Queen.

_Holy crap! What the hell happened last night?_ This wasn't the best of thoughts nor the best of times to have such a thought. She hadn't thought something like this in years, not since her drunken one night stand at a graduation party. Usually she knew where and what she was in the morning.

In an instant everything flooded back to her memory and she blushed_. My parents would be so proud that I got married a day after I started dating someone. They'd be even more proud to know it was done by carnal sex._ She blushed and tried to move. Now that she was fully awake she realized she really had to pee.

"Stay," Came the muffled response from beside her. Sarah turned to look at him again and though his eyes were closed she could see a bit of a smile on the small bit of his mouth not smooshed in the pillow.

"I have to pee!" She exclaimed and slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. His big, blue eye shot open and suddenly the bed began to shake with his deep, musical laughter. "Hey! I do! Don't make me laugh!" She whined.

"Of course not, my Queen. I certainly wouldn't want you to mess the royal bed." He laughed harder as he released his hold on his Precious. She stuck her tongue out at him (which made him laugh even harder) and ran to his adjoined bathroom.

_What a jerk face_, Sarah smiled as she tended to her very human moment. Though it was still pretty bizarre being married to the Goblin King and all, she felt light and happy, clearly knowing she made the right choice. _I love that infuriating man_, she laughed to herself.

She decided while she was in there that she might as well take a bath and brush her teeth. She didn't have a toothbrush available, so when she wished she'd brought hers with her last night it simply appeared on the sink. She smiled and finished that up quickly, too.

"Took you long enough." Jareth grinned as he propped himself up on his elbows, the sheet falling down to his waist. His hair was everywhere and his chest was bare. Sarah stumbled a little as her breath caught in her throat. "See something you like, Majesty?"

Sarah blushed and shook her head with a grin. "I'm never going to get used to this, am I?"

He was before her instantly, completely naked and beautiful. He breathed in deep and slow, smiled and squeezed her shoulders. "It may take a while, but you must, my love. You are my Queen and as such I expect all to call you by your rank. You deserve it. Now, I've told Keaira last evening we would all meet for breakfast before I sent her on her way, and after the spectacular dream I had last night I believe we have some thanking in order." His smile turned quickly into a devilish sneer.

"You never did tell me what that was about." She frowned.

"Get dressed, I shall tell you while you get ready." He said and she began to explain she had nothing to wear when a beautiful emerald gown appeared on the bed. There were gold, lace accents at the empire waistline, shoulders, and wrists. There were matching flats on the floor next to the bed.

She began getting dressed and Jareth began speaking. "It was a nightmare of a peculiar kind. Both you and Toby were trapped in my Labyrinth and I could not get to you. My magic was gone, but for my crystals, and you two were so frightened. I reached Toby just in time to watch him fall to his death." Sarah gasped as she slipped the shoes on and he frowned at her. "You grew angry and hopeless, blaming me for what happened to Toby. You. . .killed yourself. . .you jumped from where your brother fell, and I couldn't save either of you. Keaira's voice was in my head the whole time, driving me mad! When you woke me, honestly Sarah, I thought you were dead, I thought it was real. It felt so real." He shook his head and Sarah was wrapped around him instantly.

"That was all a dream, and none of it was your fault do you understand me?" Sarah pleaded, her eyes burning into his. He pressed his lips to hers, filling the kiss with all the love he had for her and smiled down at her.

"I know this now, thank you for saving me." He winked.

Sarah felt an odd weight on her head and when she raised her hand to feel what it was she glared at Jareth and ran to his full length mirror. Sitting atop her head was a gold circlet with a large emerald stone in the center of her forehead. "What is this?"

"A crown, my love. Now, are we ready for breakfast?"

"You're not. . ." She turned and sighed dramatically. "You and your magic!" He'd dressed himself with the flick of his wrist. He wore black breeches and an emerald green poets shirt with black gloves. His ever present riding boots and amulet competed the outfit. His hair had strands of gold in it as well.

He offered Sarah his arm and with a smile they began to head down to the dining hall. Sarah stopped mid stride and Jareth looked at her confused. "What is it, Precious?"

"What am I supposed to say to her? Yesterday we weren't a couple, today we're married. Not to mention, what is your family going to think? And Toby! Oh, this is all happening so fast!"

"Are you not happy with this, Sarah? It would destroy me, but if this isn't something you want. . ." The look in Jareth's face made Sarah's heart break. He took what she said the wrong way, but she could understand how he did it.

"I love you, I'm happy to be your wife, it's all just happening quickly. I need you to tell me what I am supposed to do, that's all." She smiled reassuringly at him. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and lifted her face to meet his with his gloved hand. The kiss was electric, going all the way down to her toes. He ghosted his tongue over her bottom lips and she opened her mouth in greeting. Their tongues fought for dominance and a moan escaped her as his hand pressed firmly on the small of her back.

"We can be late for breakfast you know." He grinned wolfishly and she softly slapped his arm.

"You are terrible!" She laughed. His smile grew and his eyes danced.

"That's the smile I love so much. Come, all you need to do is act like yourself. As the Goblin Queen, being that you are in your own castle, on your own turf as you might say, there isn't much for protocol, especially with this wench. Just relax and enjoy breakfast." At that he entwined their arms again and happily walked to the dining hall.

"Hey, Sarah! Wow, you look great!" Toby smiled as he ran to catch up with them. "What's with the thing on your head?"

"It is a crown, Tobias." Jareth answered for her.

"Why?"

"Well, Tobe, Jareth and I are getting married." Sarah beamed. Toby looked confused.

"You just started dating."

"I know, but we've known each other quite a long time and I think we've always loved each other. . ."

"I am glad we caught you, Toby, I was thinking about having you eat breakfast in your rooms this morning. That way, when you're finished you won't have to wait for us to finish and you can run off and do whatever you want. How does that sound?" Jareth said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's awesome! I want waffles, lots of them with butter and syrup and sausage! Oh! And hash browns!"

"Toby! That's a lot of food!" Sarah gasped.

"Yeah, well. . ."

"He's a growing boy, Sarah. Let him enjoy himself. I am sure he will run it off later." Jareth smiled. "It shall be done, my boy. Your breakfast awaits, don't let it get cold."

"Thanks!" And Toby ran back in the direction of his rooms.

"Bribery. . ."

"We can't talk about our bond in front of the young lad. It wouldn't be appropriate. This way, he's not disappointed and we are safe to talk about what we need to talk about." He explained.

"I knew you were King for something." She winked and they walked in just in time to see Keaira walk in. Sarah seemed to stand taller, her head held a little higher. Jareth smiled slightly knowing Sarah would hold her own.

"Good. . ." Keaira stopped abruptly at the female stuck to Jareth's arm and blanched when she saw the circlet on her head. "Jareth?"

"His Majesty." Sarah snapped and felt Jareth squeeze her side appreciatively.

"Of course." Keaira grimaced and fell into a curtsey. Jareth took Sarah to the seat at his right and let her get comfortable before sitting in his at the head of the table. Only then did he nod to Keaira to rise and take her seat.

"I wonder what they will bring us for breakfast this morning?" Sarah said conversationally.

"Whatever you desire, love." Jareth replied. Sarah blushed. Keaira gaped at the two of them.

"I could really go for a nice big breakfast, some bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns. . . I must be hungrier than I thought. Toby certainly had the right idea." Sarah laughed.

"His Majesty called?" One of the cooks bowed over and over again.

"The Queen would like my favorite, I'll have the same. Keaira, what might you like?" Jareth asked and both the goblin and Keaira stared in amazement. "Keaira?"

"Oh, um, I. . .fruit bowl will be fine, thank you, Your Majesty." _All politeness now_, Jareth thought. He was a bit disappointed.

"I was thinking, Toby used to love to swim. You don't have a swimming pool in the castle do you?" Sarah asked, turning to her husband.

"No, but with just one wish from you it shall be done. That does sound appealing, perhaps we can see to that after breakfast." He smiled, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm really trying, but when did this happen? Just yesterday we spoke of _our_ engagement!" Keaira finally blew her gasket and Jareth just looked on, waiting to see what Sarah would do.

"Keaira, I assure you that you must have heard wrong. Jareth and I had been together well before you arrived." Sarah smiled pleasantly.

"I don't even know you! What house do you belong to?"

"I am the Champion of the Labyrinth." Sarah replied.

"You're human?" The Princess shrieked. "A human as the Goblin Queen, the one destined for High Queen? Are you quite serious?"

"You will not speak to me like that! Who are you, anyway? I have never even heard of you and if you were that important to Jareth I'm quite sure your name would have come up once or twice. I think you're jealous, deluded, obnoxious. Who comes to someone's kingdom and acts the way you do?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"She's pregnant isn't she? That's all this is, trying to keep your name clear by marrying the whore who's carrying your bastard child. Are you sure it's yours? And if that isn't the case, if you truly enjoy her, I wouldn't mind letting you keep her on the side. Just be discreet about it! We all get bored once in a while." The Princess shot her anger at Jareth this time. Jareth's eyes darkened and his face turned stormy. Sarah looked up at him and couldn't help but shiver. She would never admit it to him, but such a look was quite arousing.

"Sarah is my Queen! She is my wife! I will not allow you to continue to speak to her in that fashion. Once you've had your fill, and this is being generous, once that is done you are to leave immediately. One more outburst and I shall leave you up to Sarah." He seethed.

The little goblins knew their king was quite upset, so they quickly dropped off the meals and scurried away so as not to draw any attention to themselves.

"I am no longer hungry. Wait until my mother hears about this! Wait until your parents hear about this! Do you honestly think the High King and Queen want a human in line for the throne? Let alone the Fae community! Come on, this is a joke! Where did you get married? Aboveground?" Keaira began to laugh, clearly beginning to lose her sense.

"Out! Out now! You are no longer welcome here!" Sarah shrieked. She could barely stand it, if this was how the rest of the Fae were going to be she'd really have to re-think a few things.

"Sarah is no longer human." Jareth whispered.

"What?" Both Keaira and Sarah stared at him and he frowned.

"She was too far gone when we brought her here. She was too sick with fairy sickness. I had to allow the healer to essentially bring her back from the dead. In doing so, she has slowly been turning Fae." He explained. He knew Sarah wouldn't like that he kept that from her, but right now he couldn't run the risk of this moron running out of his kingdom and telling everyone she knew he had married a human.

Of course, it mattered not to him if Sarah was human, but it would certainly change her status. No human could become Queen of anything Underground.

"I won't let this go, Jareth! We were betrothed, you were meant to be mine. All of this was meant to be mine. Hear me, Sarah, I have yet to be finished with you." And Keaira vanished from sight in a cloud of black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, it was more fluff than plot, but now that Keaira knows about the bond everyone's going to know! What do you think will happen? Do you think Sarah's going to yell at Jareth for not telling her this tidbit of information? What do you think his parents are going to say? And what, exactly, is Keaira going to do now? Let me know by leaving a contribution in the little box!_


	17. Excitement

_A/N: Well, how about some more May Eve fun, hmm? Without further adieu: I own nothing but the characters NOT owned by Jim Henson and Co._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_We call them faerie. We don't believe in them. Our loss. _

_~Charles de Lint_

Chapter 17: Excitement

"So, when _exactly_ were you going to tell me that I'm Fae?" Sarah fumed at Jareth once they settled back into breakfast. Jareth seemingly ignored her as he took a sip of his peach tea. "Jareth. . ."

"My dear wife, did you not find it _odd_ that since you have been up and about, feeling better, that things have changed in you slightly? The shine of your hair, the sparkle of your eye, the flawlessness of your skin? I cannot imagine that these things, though small, didn't seem to catch your _very_ critical eye." He replied, setting his tea down and putting all of his attention on her. The glare in his eye seemed to burn her skin and chill it at the same time. She hated him and loved him for it all at the same time. Especially when he was so damn logical.

"So what now? I don't age much and Toby does? I don't think I could stomach watching him age and wither before my eyes like that." Sarah shook her head and blanched. She knew that the Fae had very long lives, nearly immortal ones, and she wasn't sure that while she stayed close to the age she was now Toby would age like any other normal human.

"Of course, the longer he lives here the more Fae magic will enter him. Eventually it will take over. That could take years, but it would happen. Barring any tragedy, your brother will be just fine." Jareth explained. He cared deeply for the boy and wouldn't let him just suffer while his sister had an extended life. If it weren't the magic in the Underground, Jareth would have found a way to transform the boy so that he, too, could live longer.

"That makes me feel a bit better." She sighed, but then glared at him again. "Don't you ever keep something this important from me again! If we're married and we're equal then I shouldn't have to be treated like a kid. I'm an adult, you know. . . I have the right to know what's going on in my life."

Jareth smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Of course, my Queen. Please forgive an old man for trying to protect the ones he loves."

Sarah slapped his arm and laughed. "You are so dramatic!"

"Ah, and you can match me, equally, my love." He smiled and before she could blink she was sitting in his lap and he was hovering a strawberry above her lips. "Now, for breakfast. A queen needs her strength, especially one who has a king as insatiable as myself." He winked and placed the large, red fruit in her mouth. She gleamed up at him and bit, hard. Jareth shifted under her and groaned.

~M*E~

"Parry, parry, thrust one more time and I'm gonna go postal!" Toby cried as he waited for his teacher to return. He'd slumped into the corner of the padded room where fighting techniques were taught. Ari was buzzing around his head, giggling.

"You're so cute when you fight! Your face gets all scrunched up in concentration!" She cackled.

"I'd swat you out of the sky if my arms were still attached." He groaned.

"They are, see!" She zipped back and forth, poking him with her little hands. "Can you feel that?"

"Ow! Yeah!"

"Then they're still attached and working!" She grinned, swooping in and kissing his nose. "You're so much fun, Toby!"

For his part, Toby blushed and shook his head. "You're weird." He mumbled.

"I hear you're like a prince now. Is it true that your sister is our Queen?" Ari landed on Toby's bent knee and held her hands in her lap, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I don't know about being a prince, but yeah, I guess Sarah's queen. That's just weird." Toby shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around it. "I could probably guess what that involved, but I'd much rather not."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Arianna shook her little head. "Hey! If you're a prince do you think I could be your royal friend?"

"Sure!" Toby smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Toby! It means so much to be royal. Oh! Maybe I can get a little crown."

"I don't think that's possible. I think you'd have to be like my sister or something. She was wearing some kind of thing on her head this morning as a matter of fact."

"Really? A real crown? Oh, how amazing! I must congratulate her! Do you think she's available?"

"You never know unless you find out." Toby shrugged.

"Master Tobias! Who said you could nap?" A gruff voice entered the room and Toby groaned.

"Just another minute, Sir."

"Absolutely not, stand at the ready!" Sir Didymus came marching in, his 'sword' held out, his other arm held up. "En garde!"

"Ugh, Sarah said you were nice!" Toby whined.

~M*E~

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Sir Didymus training my brother in the act of warfare?" Sarah asked as Jareth produced a throne next to his own. This one a bit smaller and more comfortable for Sarah.

"Though it seems silly to you, my Queen, he is a formidable fighter. When you ran my labyrinth I didn't have the goblins really attack you. Had I done that, you and your friends would have been lost." Jareth replied and Sarah tried not to laugh as he subconsciously puffed his chest out.

"Hey, where's my scepter?"

"What?"

"That, you always carry it, where's mine?" Sarah asked, pointing to the thing in Jareth's hand. He looked down and smirked wickedly.

"This, my love, is a riding crop and though I would love nothing else but to show you exactly how it works, we have things to do. Do you want one, or something of your own to play with?"

Sarah was a bit embarrassed, realizing exactly what he meant by that and figured if he ever came at her with that she'd want her own form of. . .protection. She simply nodded.

"Very well. . . Hmm. . ." He tapped his boot, that hung over the arm of his throne as always, and thought to himself what would suit his Sarah the best. He decided on a matching crop, only hers would be crimson red, a crystal affixed on the end of it. When he produced it for her, she snatched it out of his hand with a grin. She held it in one hand and slapped it into her other.

"Wow! That could really sting!" She said, mainly to herself, and though it was full of innocence, Jareth once again had to readjust.

Just thinking of what he could do with such an instrument on his precious one made him nearly combust. They would have to discuss such things later. . . Bringing something this sensitive up in such a new - albeit serious - relationship might upset the poor thing. "I'm glad you like it."

"So, what now? Do we have to hear grievances?"

"Yes. I hope one day I can leave this up to you." He replied.

"Yeah, that's not happening. You'd just rather do without this and you're king! The least you could do is help." Sarah tapped his knee with her brand new riding crop and winked.

"Sarah. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"Do be careful with that."

"Why? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not. In the slightest. . ." He purred and she shivered.

Sarah decided it was best not to reply and waited for the doors to open to the public. What she didn't expect were two Fae that stormed in, nor did she expect to see Jareth stand quickly, a growl whispered from next to her as he glared at the two who entered. "Mother, Father. . ."

"OH!" Sarah stood, quickly and curtseyed. The High King and Queen glanced at her and then returned their eyes to their son. His father had matching hair in color alone. His hair was much easier to manage as it was pulled back in a low braid. She saw exactly where he got his looks from. His mother was darker in complexion with copper brown hair, but was still unearthly beautiful.

"Might we have a word with the two of you somewhere _private_?" The High King asked, but Sarah knew it wasn't really a question.

"This is _my_ kingdom, _my_ castle, and this is where I'd rather we speak. Do sit down, Sarah."

Sarah wasn't sure exactly what was appropriate, but she wasn't in the mood to make Jareth mad, and he did say it was his kingdom, his castle. She sat down without a word and Jareth followed.

"Son. . ."

"Would you like a place to sit? I could produce you both chairs."

"Jareth. . ."

"Mother. . ."

_Oh, dear_, Sarah winced. "I could call for refreshments. Jareth, it is a lovely day, perhaps a chat in the gardens?" She knew this was probably stupid, but she didn't want to have a bad first impression put forth by him on her account. Especially when his parents ruled the Underground. His mother seemed to smile and nod very slightly and Sarah felt a bit better.

Jareth turned to her, his miss matched eyes blazing, but when he saw her fearful eyes and the circlet that sat atop her head he defrosted. "That sounds lovely, I will have that arranged, come." He offered her his arm and motioned for his parents to follow. "Thank you."

"I. . .was worried speaking out like that. . ."

"You are my queen, never second guess yourself. You may have just saved us a great head ache." He winked at her and she relaxed.

When they reached the gardens a lovely little table was set up with refreshments and Jareth led Sarah to her seat first, then sat. The High King and Queen took the other two seats. "What brings you here?"

"It was a bit surprising to hear from none other than Maeve that you were married. I certainly hoped we would have been alerted before she was. Tell me she's mistaken." Jareth's father wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Father, it was under unusual circumstances that Sarah and I bond only last night. Do forgive me for not letting you know of the nuptials. I'm sure even Sarah would have enjoyed a longer courtship, perhaps even a nice wedding. It was because of the Queen of Nightmare's daughter that our union happened so quickly." Jareth explained.

"Please, forgive such rudeness my dear. I am Queen Pheona and this would be my dear husband, King Cahal." Pheona smiled, attempting to bring Sarah's attention from the men at the table.

"It is quite a pleasure, Your Highness." Sarah smiled, bowing her head.

"How does my son treat you?"

"Very well, as a matter of fact he saved my life." Sarah replied.

As the two women got to know each other Jareth and his father battled back and forth quietly. "Son, she is a human child."

"She is a Fae woman."

"And how did you accomplish that?"

"She was near death when I was called to her side. Her young brother wished her away and I brought her back to save her. As the Champion of the Labyrinth it was only fair that I do what I could to keep her alive. She was suffering greatly from Fae sickness."

"So, you just decided to turn her into a Fae?"

"That wasn't my first intention, no."

"En garde!" A small creature zoomed past the four at the table and out came Toby in his fencing gear being chased by Sir Didymus.

"Come back here at once!"

"No! I need a break!"

"Young Tobias!"

"Sir, I respectfully decline. . .oof!" Toby ran smack dab into the table in the gardens. For his defense it wasn't there earlier in the morning. When his head stopped spinning he looked up at what he'd done. Tea and cakes were everywhere, especially on the four seated. "Oh no. . ."

Sarah and Jareth looked at the two guest and back at each other before looking down at a very red Toby before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Well, that's one way to end the awkwardness of a first meeting." Queen Pheona laughed. Her king just glared at her and his son, shaking his head as he picked cake out of his hair.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Please let me know by leaving a little contribution in the little box!_


	18. Starry Eyes

_A/N: This is an ADULT CHAPTER. Yes, this is rated M, but I'm going to reiterate. This is dedicated to a special friend of mine. You know who you are! :D _

_I own nothing but the characters NOT owned by Jim Henson and Co._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_The fairy poet takes a sheet  
>Of moonbeam, silver white;<br>His ink is dew from daisies sweet,  
>His pen a point of light.<br>~Joyce Kilmer_

Chapter 18: Starry Eyes

After the day's debauchery Sarah was ready for bed early. She had spent some well needed time with her Mother-In-Law and began a sort of friendship with the woman. Apparently Pheona wore the pants in that relationship, but the High King didn't know it. With all of his wind bagging, in the end the fact that Pheona liked Sarah tremendously made King Cahal quiet down.

King Cahal would never admit to it, but he was just very happy that his ridiculous son had finally taken a wife. And in seeing how Sarah seemed to handle Jareth, he could understand why.

Toby, after blasting into the table in the garden was liked by both the High King and Queen and had easily, though embarrassed as he was, cleaned up the mess he had created and was now off to his own devices having trained for much of the rest of the day.

Jareth was busy doing something, and this gave Sarah the opportunity to bathe without interruption. Or so she thought.

Lying in the tub, her head back and her eyes closed she suddenly felt something simply appear underneath her, pressing into her body from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and she squeaked, hoping against hope that this was Jareth and not some evil thing trying to kidnap her.

She probably should have thought of that first, she reasoned, but being that she was in Jareth's home (_her home now_, she smiled) she knew it was nearly impossible for harm to befall her.

Warm kisses trailed the side of her neck, down to her back and teeth pinched her earlobe making her gasp. "Jareth. . ." She breathed.

"I certainly am glad it is my name falling from those lips, my dear. Otherwise we would have had some serious talking to do." He chuckled low, causing his whole body to tremor which sent a shiver through out Sarah who was neatly squished to him.

"You're terrible, you know that! How could you think. . ." Sarah squirmed out of his grip just to flip around quickly and glare at her husband. It was hard to glare at him seeing how divine he looked naked and wet, his hair dripping and his chest shining, but she held it nonetheless.

"Precious, have I told you lately how captivating you are when angered?" He smirked and she went to smack him but he caught her wrist mid-strike. "Ah, ah, ah, love. . ." He purred.

Inside, Sarah had turned to goo, on the outside she tried to hold firm to her aggravation. She went from awkwardly floating above him to straddling his thighs intently, bearing down on him enough that with each little movement she brushed against his very excited body. His eyes darkened as she moved and he seemed to growl under his breath as he reached out and gripped her hip with his free hand. "What?" Sarah asked innocently and Jareth hissed as she shimmied her hips.

"Do not toy with me, woman. I don't have patience on a good day, and with you wet and naked before me teasing me as you are you are simply asking for trouble." Thrusting upward with his hips he pressed his point most thoroughly causing Sarah's eyes to dilate, her body quivered.

"I am not the one invading someone's bath time." Sarah argued, quickly losing steam as she imagined him filling her completely.

"Shall I procure you a rubber ducky and leave you to it, then? I certainly wouldn't want to _invade_ (thrust), your _precious_ (thrust) bath time." Jareth smirked and Sarah went all but catatonic, she may have even dribbled a bit.

She would state later that she had no recollection of what happened next, but truth be told losing one's mind didn't necessarily mean losing one's memory.

Gripping his shoulder with her free arm and squeezing his legs with her thighs, Sarah did what any upstanding lady would have done in this situation. She gauged where his offending member was and slammed herself down on it, engulfing him instantly. Her body shivered and her inner walls quaked as they readjusted to his size. She threw her head back with a scream of victory and began to move, sloshing water out of the tub and onto the stone floor.

Jareth, who thought he had the upper hand, simply groaned as his head lolled back and his eyes met the back of his head. Letting go of her extended wrist he gripped her hips so tightly he imagined she may have the ability to read his actual fingerprints.

She had no real rhythm as most who lose their minds don't, but she was getting things done as her belly began to coil and her body heated up enough to boil the water they were in.

Jareth, once he righted his head, was mesmerized by the way her prefect breasts moved as she bucked against him. Taking the opportunity he had, he seized a nipple in his mouth and sucked, hard.

Sarah screamed again, as he bit down on her other nipple and her world exploded in brilliant white lights.

Jareth, feeling her milking him for all he was worth, could no longer hold on as he emptied inside of her, his body going limp from the swiftness of their love making. _If you could call it that_, he smirked with glee.

Sarah, breathing hard, slumped against his chest and with a flick of his wrist the water had been changed and it was once again hot and full of soap bubbles. He turned Sarah so she was resting on his lap and began to wash her hair gently. She hummed at the sensation and he smiled.

"Well, this was the perfect ending to an exciting day, don't you think?"

"Mmm, yes. Thanks for invading my bath." Sarah giggled, still breathless.

"Anytime, especially if you promise to punish me for it again and again. . ." They both laughed at this, very relaxed and happy laughs and he patted her head to let her know it was time to dunk.

After she was completely cleaned - Jareth made sure of such things - she took over and washed his hair.

He had never had anyone do such a kind, loving thing for him before and his heart swelled tenfold. He loved the feel of her delicate fingers massaging his scalp and then reveled in the feel of her hands washing his body slowly and carefully. "I love you, my Sarah." He breathed.

"I love you, too, my Goblin King." She kissed the top of his head and he sighed.

"We should retire, don't you agree? Get out of the bath and into our warm, soft bed?" He offered as he stood and helped her out of the tub to dry off.

"That sounds lovely." She smiled.

After drying himself off, he wrapped her in a towel and carried her to bed. Laying her down he let the towel fall where it wanted and he crawled up to meet her, staring at her beauty in the moon light. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon." He swore.

"You're just saying that to get into my pants." Sarah snorted.

Jareth just shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. He stared into her depthless emerald green starry eyes and was almost lost until she lifted her hand and cupped his face. "You're so beautiful." She whispered, all seriousness now. "How did I get so lucky?"

Jareth was dumbfounded. _Sarah, the lucky on? Surely she jests_, he thought. "It is I who is the lucky one, love. You have always held my heart, but to for you to give me yours in return makes me the richest, most powerful man in the world." He exulted.

They stared at each other, memorizing fine details of each other's faces as if in an instant one or the other would disappear. Sarah languidly ran her bare leg up Jareth's side and opened herself to him wanting to be as close to him as absolutely possible. Taking her invitation, he entered her slowly and carefully as if she would break.

Setting a slow pace, enjoying every single sensation of ecstasy and love for each other they made love until they could no longer keep their eyes open.

Somewhere in between it all they made sweet promises and unbreakable vows, ensuring each other that their love would never die.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, this is pure X-rated fluff. I can't help it. I've been a tad cruel to my friend, Ree923 by not giving her more Sarah and Jareth in all THREE of my stories, that I had to give her SOMETHING and if I was going to do it, I was going to go big. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter! Let me know how I did!_


	19. Bells and Wishes, Vows and Promises

_A/N: I know, we're just plugging along. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. I know I did! : ) Back to the grind!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_Hand in hand, with fairy grace,  
>Will we sing, and bless this place.<br>~William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Chapter 19: Bells and Wishes, Vows and Promises

It had been a month of wondrous pleasures between Jareth and Sarah as they grew to know each other on the deepest, most spiritual level two individuals could get.

Toby was steadily learning all he needed to in order to become a great knight. Sir Didymus, though tough, was an excellent teacher and was pleased with the outcome of all of the extensive training. Soon, Toby would be gifted with his very first set of real armor and sword. Only the boy did not know this yet. It would be one of the many milestones he would encounter the longer he lived Underground.

Sarah and Jareth were sitting in the dining room having lunch with Toby and Arianna when the subject of a wedding came about. "I know we're technically married, but would you want to have an Aboveground sort of wedding, my love?" Jareth asked, setting his cup of tea down.

"I think that would be a lovely idea. I have no one to invite, but I'm sure you can find plenty of people to come." Sarah smiled.

"Well, you have at least five guests, Sarah. Me, Arianna, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle would love to come. The goblins would be excited for a party. I think that's plenty of friends." Toby spoke up and Sarah blushed.

"You're right, Tobes, I hope you all will be there."

"Then it is settled. I will have my messenger send out invitations and we shall begin preparations." Jareth boomed.

"And when will this wedding occur? I need time to prepare." Sarah asked.

"When will you be ready? Tonight? Next week? A week could be enough time. All you would have to do is select a dress, everything else can be done by then." Jareth replied.

"A week? Are you serious? Aboveground it takes at least a few months to get things settled. What would the theme be? What about rings? Who has a dress maker that can have something done in six days? And what about. . . By the time the invitations get there it will take time for them to be returned. A week?" Sarah began to panic. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry her Goblin King, it just seemed near impossible to get so much done in such little time.

"You forget there is magic here, Precious." He winked.

"Still. . ." She sighed. "If you think it can be done. . ."

~M*E~

Sarah should never have questioned the all mighty Goblin King. Of course a wedding could be completed and ready to go in a week's time. She shook her head ruefully as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She had decided on a dress that he would never expect. She contacted his mother, Pheona, secretly and she'd brought her what she needed. Here she was, the day of the wedding, standing in the exact same dress her soon to be Mother-in-law wore on her wedding day. Hundreds of years ago.

It was simple and elegant. The dress was made of silk and was pearl white, with dusted gold accents, like the satin ribbon at the empire waist and the tie in the back. The veil was made of soft, delicate, thin lace that tied at her neck with a hood that covered her head and concealed her dress crown that she would hide until the kiss, when Jareth would lower the hood to reveal her absolute beauty. The back of the veil reached the bottom of her dress and around the edges and especially at the bottom there were coils of floral designs to add depth to the fragile piece.

Not to mention, though the dress had long, fitted sleeves, they were off the shoulder and not appropriate for the Cleric to see during the holy ceremony.

Her makeup was barely there. She added some powder concealer to bring the shine down off of her forehead and dusted rose colored eye shadow on with her finger, just to add a little color. Her lips would be the palest of pinks, nothing too showy or too fancy. She wasn't one for make up most of the time anyway and wasn't about to start now.

The crown, one she hadn't seen before, was in a large velvet box that she dared not open yet. "My dear, you need jewels to go with this crown." Pheona smiled as she appeared in Sarah's room. "What a lovely sight, I am honored that you would want to carry on my dress and make it like a tradition in our little family." It seemed to Sarah that the High Queen might be fighting tears.

"Pheona, I am the one who is honored. I'm so glad you understood why I asked. I think Jareth will be touched." She smiled at the fae woman before her.

"Are you sure you want to leave your hair down? We could put it up, you know." Pheona changed the subject to keep from crying over such a thing as a dress.

"The veil and the crown will be enough, I don't want to overdo it." Sarah bit her bottom lip.

"Nonsense. A Queen can never over do it!"

"Like blue eye shadow. . ." Sarah whispered and Pheona looked confused but moved along.

"Pearls, a woman should always have a nice set of pearls." And she pulled a velvet pouch out of the air and handed it to Sarah. Inside was a gorgeous set including a necklace, bracelet and drop earrings with diamond clasps and accented earring prongs.

"Oh, these are gorgeous!" Sarah gasped, her hand flying to her throat.

"They were mine, too. You must have the whole package for it to look right, I think." Pheona nodded. "Now, Aboveground customs say something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. The dress and jewels are old, the crown is new, let us see. . ."

Sarah didn't lose sight of the fact that Pheona didn't consider the dress or the jewelry to be borrowed and her heart swelled with love and happiness. She would cherish these pieces and keep them safe for her daughter, Gods willing, to wear when she goes to marry.

"Queen, Sarah, I have an idea." Arianna zipped into the room then and smiled. "There are so many people out there, your Highnesses! I just came in through the window and couldn't believe my eyes! Anyway, something blue. . . How about me? I could sit on your shoulder! I can change my dress to blue."

"That's very sweet of you, Ari, but you'll be with Toby won't you?" Sarah smiled.

"Right. Wait, I'll be right back!" And she was off again.

Pheona opened the large velvet box and inside sat a stunning platinum crown fit for a queen. It glinted in the sunlight streaming into the room sending sparkles all over the walls from the diamonds dripping all over the thing. "Oh, this. . .is too much."

"You are the Goblin Queen, correct?" Pheona asked, seriously. Sarah nodded. "Look at the script on the inside of the box, does it say who this crown is for?"

"The Goblin Queen." Sarah whispered.

"Precisely, therefore it is not too much, in fact it is just right." She grinned and gently placed it on her head, pinning it down strategically so that it wouldn't move no matter what. Then she turned and grabbed up a large bouquet of flowers from the castle gardens. They were all light in color, pearl, white, pale yellow. . .

"Blue!" Arianna zoomed back into the room holding quite a large flower in her little hands. It was nearly as big as her, not including the stem.

"That's so pretty! Thank you!" Sarah beamed as Pheona placed it directly in the middle of all the other flowers.

"Ahem. . ." Ari blushed as she hovered between the women. She held her hands out and smiled shyly. "Something borrowed." In the little pixie's hands was a little crystal hair comb that sparkled like the crown. "I've had this forever. I am going to need it back, but I thought. . . It doesn't go with what I'm wearing and. . . You need good luck, you're going to be a queen!"

Sarah did cry a little now. She'd never seen such kindness form anyone before she'd entered the Underground. Here, though there was a hierarchy, and there were dangers untold, most of those she'd met were kind hearted and true. Arianna was a prime example. "Please, you do the honors."

Arianna flitted up and placed the little hair comb inside the crown and made sure it was secured in her hair so that it wouldn't fall out. "So pretty!" She smiled and zoomed away so she could really look at Sarah. "So, so pretty!"

"Are we ready then?" Pheona asked and Sarah nodded. When they exited the room Toby was standing there smiling. Arianna flitted over to him and perched herself on his shoulder.

"Ready, Sis?" He asked and Sarah grinned.

"You clean up well!" He was in tan leggings with a dust gold poet's shirt, light brown riding boots on his feet. "How long did you have to argue before you realized you would lose?"

"A few days." Toby blushed.

"You're handsome." Arianna buzzed.

Toby offered Sarah his arm and Pheona headed down to meet her husband so they could find their seats.

The wedding was being held in the throne room and Jareth assured Sarah it would be large enough for everyone. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he had to have used magic to make the room bigger. Though it wasn't a small room, it certainly wouldn't be able to fit all in attendance.

The large doors were closed and Sarah stopped there to collect herself and take a few deep breaths. Toby looked at his sister and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" She smiled.

Goblins opened the doors as beautiful music wafted through them. Everyone was standing and turned to look at her. The room was light and bright, and there were so many guests it was like a sea of color, but all she could see was the man in the same outfit he wore when he begged her to choose him. _Fear me, love me do as I say, and I'll be your slave!_ His words echoed in her mind all over again.

She smiled. _Better late than never_, she decided as her eyes met his and everyone else disappeared.

The Cleric stood there in his white robes and smiled at Sarah as Toby passed her hand to Jareth's.

"All who are gathered here will witness a dance as old as time. The dance of the soul, the merging of hearts, minds, love. If there is anyone who wishes may speak up now, or forever hold their tongues."

No one made a peep and Sarah smiled in relief.

"King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, do you take Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, Champion of your Labyrinth to become your Queen? Do you vow to do all that you can to protect her and love her for the rest of time?"

"I do."

"And do you Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, Champion of the Labyrinth vow to obey, protect, and love King Jareth for the rest of time?" Sarah bristled only slightly before she looked deep into her lover's eyes and smiled.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. You may kiss your bride." The Cleric smiled and amidst the whoops and hollers Jareth lowered her veil and kissed her soundly, putting all of his love and devotion into the kiss, Sarah returned the kiss just as passionately.

"I love you, Wife."

"I love you too, husband."

"Party?" Goblins shrieked from all around the room causing the guests to gasp, some to shriek.

Jareth and Sarah smiled at each other and then looked at the brave little goblin. "Yes, party!" They replied.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There will be more. The reception is next. I hope you liked it, let me know! Thanks to Ree for talking about pearls. I was writing this at the time, and they got put in here! LOL!_


	20. Last Dance

_A/N: I own nothing. Such a pity. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_The fairies break their dances  
>And leave the printed lawn.<br>~A.E. Housman_

Chapter 20: Last Dance

There were many pleasantries that had to go with a wedding. As the room around them began to change from ceremony to reception pews were replaced with tables and chairs. Pulpit was replaced with a long table for the bride and groom and their important guests.

A large open space between the long table and the scattered round tables was set up as a dance floor so that all could dance once the meal was over. Most Fae never attended such an extravagant wedding. If there was a wedding it was the ceremony, greetings and well wishes, then they left the new couple alone. Everyone quickly decided it was an Aboveground custom and rather liked it, especially when the four course meal was being served.

Jareth and Sarah had only eyes for each other. The High king and queen sat at the long table along with Toby, Arianna, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle. Jareth knew that Sarah would have in no other way.

"What a lovely reception, son. You've outdone yourself as usual." Pheona beamed and Sarah grinned.

"He is the sweetest man I know." She said, looking at her husband who smiled down at her with love.

"Everything, Sarah. I would give you everything." He whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "And Mother, thank you for allowing Sarah to wear your lovely dress. It means a lot to me and I'm sure it means the world to Sarah."

"It is my pleasure. Certainly, having it in a box in my wardrobe does nothing for it's beauty. On Queen Sarah it glows."

"You are all too kind. High King Cahal, thank you for coming. I know we haven't been able to get to know each other very well. . ." The king held up his hand to stop Sarah and she frowned. A very slight smile appeared on face and he nodded.

"We have all the time in the world, and if you would please call me Cahal, that would make me very happy. All of this customary pleasantry is annoying to an old man."

"Thank you, Cahal." Sarah blushed.

"Ludo scared."

Everyone turned to look at the giant fluffy, red beast and then looked in the direction he was staring. Keaira.

"Damn." Jareth breathed.

"It's alright, Ludo, no reason to be scared. I'll protect you!" Sir Didymus replied valiantly.

"As will I!" Toby agreed.

"What is she doing here?" Sarah frowned.

Keaira stood there in the doorway frozen, glaring at Sarah. It was like a movie to her, the way this girl stayed still while everything else moved incredibly fast around her in a blur.

"I have no idea, but she'll be gone." Jareth nodded over Sarah's shoulder and heard Ludo move as he headed in the direction of the Princess of Nightmares.

Keaira seemed to care not as she let an evil smile spread across her face. "I will kill you in your sleep. . ." She mouthed and Sarah gasped.

"What is it?" Jareth asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"She just threatened me! How did she even get in here?" Sarah whispered frantically.

"She won't touch you, I swear it, now don't let her ruin our evening." He begged.

In a blink the Princess of Nightmares was before the King and Queen of the Goblins and she smiled serenely. "My, my, what a beautiful bride you make, Sarah dear. I had hoped to make it to the nuptials, but I see I've missed them. I take it no one protested as I would have?" She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Be gone with you, Keaira." Jareth hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, is that a way to treat a guest? I've come to give the new queen a gift." She said producing a small black box in her hand. "You know that if I were here to harm her I would have never made it through the castle doors. Simply a gift." Keaira kept her eyes on Sarah and Sarah felt as if every hair on her body were standing on end.

"We want no gifts from the likes of you." Jareth whispered. Keaira's face turned dark with hate.

"Do watch how you speak to me, Jareth. If you get me too angry I may do something you'll regret." She seethed. "Take the gift, your Highness, I promise it doesn't bite."

Sarah looked from Keaira to the box, then to Jareth who's face had grown stony. She reached out for the thing wanting for her to just leave. Cupping it in her hand she nodded. "I appreciate the thought." She said, attempting to hide her worry.

Keaira smiled at the new queen and curtsied. "My pleasure, Your Majesty. I do hope you like what you find inside. Go on, open it."

"This isn't the right time for that. . ." Sarah frowned.

"It's the perfect time." She smiled, but her eyes burned with hate. Sarah shivered but decided not to make a scene. As she slowly opened the box - assuming something would strike out and kill her - she sighed. It was simply a black onyx choker - so she believed.

"It is quite beautiful." Sarah said, unable to say anything distasteful about the stunning thing in her hand. Keaira smiled genuinely now.

"It is a rare thing, that necklace. It goes with anything, you should wear it as soon as you can." She said and then nodded to Jareth. "I shall leave you two now to enjoy your evening. Good night." And with that she was gone as if she had never even appeared in the first place.

Sarah couldn't stop staring at the thing in her hand and Jareth became a slight bit worried. "Sarah, Love, perhaps we can set that aside until later. We have much still to do tonight." He winked and she frowned.

"I'd rather wear it. Putting it aside could just cause it to be stolen." She replied.

"Sarah, please, let us not worry about a silly trinket like that. I could buy you ten more if this is stolen, come now."

"No!" She snapped and some of the guests closer to the couple stopped and stared. "I want to wear it now, help me." She said, taking it out of the velvet box. Jareth sighed, but to keep people from staring he removed the jewels around her neck and with a flick of his wrist sent them back to where they belonged. Taking the black stone choker out of Sarah's hand he quickly secured it to her throat where it seemed to fit perfectly as if it was designed especially for her.

With a sinking feeling he realized it probably was. "I think we should take this off, Sarah. I don't feel right about this necklace. Please, let me have it looked at and then you can have it right back.

"No, Jareth. I love it." She smiled and he looked her over quickly. Seeing nothing to be worried about he smiled and nodded.

"Forgive me, Love. I just want to make sure you are absolutely safe."

"I know, I love you." Sarah grinned and hopped up on tip-toes to kiss him softly. "Might my King like to dance?"

"I would love it." He said and at the movement of the King and Queen of the Goblins music began to play.

They danced as if no one else was in this large ballroom. As if they were alone, in their own time and space. Never losing eye contact it wasn't until much later that they realized they'd been dancing late into the night. "Most of the guests have left." Sarah observed as she looked around and blushed. "How rude of us!"

"Nonsense. We have every right to pay little attention to anyone else this day. What say you, hmm? Shall we retire?" His eyes burned into hers as thoughts of Sarah naked in his bedchamber - _their_ bedchamber - ran through his mind.

"I'd love that, husband." She whispered and in an instant they were transported. He had already begun to work on her dress and she on his between passionate kisses. When Jareth had removed every scrap of fabric from his queen he went to remove her necklace and she froze. Dropping his hands, not wanting to upset her, he ran his now bare hands down her bare back.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He whispered, his lips ghosted over her shivering flesh.

Once he had helped her - by magic - remove the rest of his garments he picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Something of carrying my bride over the threshold?" He smirked and Sarah giggled.

"I love you." She sighed, her eyes welling with happy tears.

"As I you." He replied, his eyes full of such promise as he slowly entered her, filling her completely. Joined and as close as any two soul mates can be they made love calling out promises and begging for release.

As Jareth watched his wife writhe beneath him, milking him for all he was worth he thought he saw something change as he shuddered, empting himself deep inside of her. Sarah's eyes closed and the black onyx he thought was around her neck seemed to imbed in her flesh and as it began to glow a crimson red, trails of black stretched out from where the stones encased themselves. "Sarah?" He asked, scared that his worst nightmares were coming true. "Sarah, can you hear me?" He shook her, frantic with worry. "Sarah, please answer me, love."

Sarah's eyes flew open and they were no longer green orbs but solid black, and lifeless. "Jareth. . ." She smirked and shimmied under his weight. "I've waited so long for you. . ."

* * *

><p><em>AN: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! *choke* HAHAHAAAAAAA! *ducks from flying objects* Seriously, though. Never saw THAT coming did you? (Thanks to Ree923 for the help getting me out of a writer's block) PLEASE! Review! All of you - even you lurkers! Think we can get to 100 reviews by the next update? If so I'll be the happiest little goblin in the world!_


	21. Darkness

_A/N: Sorry if I pissed anyone off last chapter! I can't be held accountable for what I do. . . 'Neither is Ree! If this next bit sounds familiar it's because I'm sort of taking a small page out of the movie _Insidious_ which scared the ever LIVING out of me with _Tiny Tim's Tip Toe Through The Tulips_. You have to listen to THAT version to understand my horror. *shivers* *cringes* Perhaps Jareth will make it all better? (And if you haven't seen _Insidious_ this isn't THAT spoiler-ish. Speaking of all that - I own NOTHING but the characters NOT associated with The Labyrinth or Insidious._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_The Realm of Fairy is a strange shadow land, lying just beyond the fields we know. _

_~Author Unknown_

Chapter 21: Darkness

"Hello? Hello!" Sarah shouted into the darkness. She knew she was standing on solid ground because she was, not because she could see it. She was in pitch blackness, lifting her hand before her face and experimentally wiggling her fingers. She could see absolutely nothing. "Is anyone there?" She shouted. She shivered, had she been in a large room there would have been an echo, wouldn't there? Her voice sounded like she was under water, like it was just inside her head. Like she was the only thing in this infinite black space. "Jareth?" She begged, her eyes began to sting from unshed tears as she began to think perhaps she would never see him again.

~M*E~

"What have you done with Sarah?" Jareth asked, his hands gripping the woman in his bed. It was mind blowing holding down his wife's body as if it would attack him knowing that his Sarah wasn't in there. _How could I be so blind, how could I let this happen?_ The more he thought about it, the more angry he became and instead of taking it out on himself he watched from outside of himself as he took it out on the demon inside of his soul mate.

Not letting up the grip on her upper arms he shook her as she giggled, an odd evil sound, not her own. "Jareth, stop fighting this. You can have your precious little human, I can be anyone you want me to be." Keaira beamed at him through black eyes.

"Get out of my wife! Give me back my wife, damn you!"

"I'm sorry but she gave into me so easily! The longer she's in the Further, the worse for wear her body will become, which is quite the shame considering I'm playing in it at the moment. But do not fret, my King! For when her body dies her soul does, too, and you will be widowed and then you may take me as the bride that should have been. I am so generous, am I not?"

"You are absolutely mad, woman! I will find a way to rid you from Sarah and I will find a way to rid you from this plain completely. I will banish you to the Further before you can blink." Jareth seethed. Keaira just laughed.

"Oh, King of Wishes, you couldn't possibly know how to even begin." She smirked and ran her hands up her stomach only to squeeze her breasts tight, letting out a moan as she squirmed.

"You will not touch her like that!"

"Oh, but how will you stop me when I am inside of her? Don't you want to be inside of her, Goblin King? Or shall I find her a more willing suitor?" Keaira licked her lips and Jareth growled, tossing a crystal at the naked woman. One moment she was gone from the bed, the next she was chained to it, wrapped in a oversized white night gown, spread eagle.

"Now you can't hurt her anymore. I'll be damned if I let you ruin her like you want to. I will get her back and when I do then I will hunt you down to the further most reaches of this realm, and then. . ." He purred as he leaned in as close as he could, almost brushing his lips to her ear. "I will kill you."

He stormed out of the room in search of help. He knew that if his father's Mage couldn't help them no one really could. Carina was one of the only female Mages in the Underground and as he sent word to his father he also collected Raeywen.

"We must keep the boy from his sister's body. He can't know what has happened to her. He's too young to go out for revenge and he has little skill." The healer said as she chased after Jareth to the royal chambers.

"I agree, but we won't be able to keep this from him for long. If he finds out some other way he will hate me." Jareth sighed as he stopped at the door. "Sarah is in there, but the eyes. . . If it were anyone else's body that was possessed this way I would just simply destroy it." He shook his head.

"We won't have to do that, your Highness. I'm sure Carina will be able to help." Raeywen squeezed her king's shoulder. "Now, let me see to Sarah."

Jareth opened the door and the healer walked in. She kept her face stone but inside she was worried. The Goblin King had never been as happy as he had been when this girl came to stay with him. When Sarah gave her love to him he had become the most kind, most loving king and now everything was a mess.

She stood at the side of the bed and pressed her hand to where Sarah's heart should be. It was beating, but it felt tired. She saw the black trails poisoning her internally and sighed. She knew that this was an evil poison that soon would seep into every vein, every artery, every organ, until there was nothing but an empty, dead shell of the queen.

She ghosted her hands over Sarah's whole body feeling for the extent of the damage. Thankfully it hadn't gotten far yet. When her hands passed over Sarah's abdomen she froze for less than a second and continued on her quest to check on the Goblin Queen's status.

"What has happened?" The High Queen, Pheona rushed into the room, closely followed by her husband, Cahal and the Mage, Carina.

Carina had the palest of skin as if she were made of porcelain. Her hair was white and cut short and choppy, sitting on her head like a wild mess. Her eyes were cerulean blue and she wore black robes. She was incredibly petite, only coming to Raeywen's shoulders and thin, but she was one of the most powerful beings in the Underground, second only to Jareth.

"Stand back." Her tinkling voice demanded. The four stepped back and as she walked toward the bed she looked directly at Jareth and nodded. "It has been too long, young man." She smiled sadly.

"It has." He agreed.

"Congratulations on your marriage. An invitation would have been nice." She huffed and Jareth choked out a laugh, which was exactly what Carina wanted. She knew this would be one of the hardest nights he would ever face and she needed him to not sink as low as the Princess of Nightmares had. Evil fighting Evil wouldn't do.

Looking at the beauty on the bed she smiled to herself. Jareth certainly had found himself a beautiful young woman. She sniffed the air and nodded. She'd begun the change to Fae, and what was this? She sniffed again and bit her lip to stop from grinning from ear to ear. Though this was wonderful news it was not something the evil inside of the Queen should know about. Ever.

"I will need you, Raeywen. You are the one to cure this girl. We must first remove Keaira from Sarah's body and the only way we can do that is through a healing Depossession. I want someone to go into the Further to find Sarah first. If we cannot reach her we run the risk of her spirit being destroyed by the Princess' while she transitions through the further and back to her own body.

We have time, though. She has barely any infection. Someone - perhaps you, Cahal, go to the Queen of Nightmares and form a line of guards in the girl's room. I have a feeling someone knows about her travel and they are watching her body. If anything happens to Sarah, Keaira shall be punished." Carina was explaining. Jareth stepped forward quickly.

"She shall be punished as it is! She's taken over my wife's body and sent her into a dangerous place. I want her dead." The Goblin King roared.

"You will calm down, boy! We cannot have this much evil in one room. If you cannot then you must leave." Carina shouted, her eyes glowing brightly. "I won't have this madness!"

"I will leave now and report back to you as soon as I can." Cahal bowed and vanished.

"What can I do?" Pheona begged.

"You can keep control of Jareth. Now, who does Sarah trust enough to lead her back to her body? It has to be someone she fully trusts because I would bet anything right now that she is terrified. She won't come to just anyone." Carina asked.

"If I can't do it then I am not sure." Jareth shook his head, defeated.

"Wait! What about Elizar? Would he be willing to risk his life to go into the Further for her?" Raeywen asked. "She has spent so much time with the old man, she would certainly trust him."

"He may be our only hope." Jareth replied, a new found hope brewing inside of him. He called for the old troll and instantly he stood in the crowded room.

"Certainly I wasn't expecting to be in here of all places this soon after the wedding." He grinned mischievously until he saw the state everyone was in. Coughing back his last statement he looked around Carina and gasped. "Is that. . ?"

"Yes, it's Sarah and something terrible has happened." Raeywen sighed. "The Princess of Nightmares is inside of her and we need someone to find her and bring her back before we can begin the cure."

"She's in the Further?" The old troll asked, his voice gruff and all business.

"Yes." Jareth whispered. Elizar looked into his King's eyes and seemed to stand up taller.

"I've been around for a very long time, my boy." He smiled.

"I know."

"I taught you all you know!" He chuckled.

"You did." Jareth smiled sadly.

"I'm too old to come back, you know." Elizar said flatly.

"We know."

Elizar walked up to Jareth and gripped his upper arms tightly, staring into his king's miss-matched eyes with his steady faded ones. "Are you happy?"

"Exceedingly."

"Is she?"

"I believe so, yes."

"It is done." Elizar nodded. Everyone in the room turned to the old man, each hugged him tightly in turn while he mumbled agitatedly before he laid on the bed next to Sarah's lifeless form knowing that he was sacrificing everything for his queen.

When Keaira felt the pressure on the bed she snapped to attention. "Ah, Jareth, you've changed your mind!" She grinned, turning her black eyes toward the form and hissed as she saw who was lying next to her. "You won't get me out of here! Not before I kill her first!"

"Shut your pathetic little mouth Princess. . ." Elizar snapped and rolled his eyes. "Your voice annoys me."

With that Carina began the chant that would slip Elizar into the Further. As his eyes drifted shut everyone in the room knew that was the last time they would ever see them open again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, I am SERIOUSLY proud of this chapter and I hope you like it as much as I do. Please, please, please let me know what you think. I did say I wanted 100 reviews before I posted this chapter, but I can't be that cruel. I can only hope you get me over 100 with this chapter. Thanks guys!_

_Also… Ree923, that friend I talked about up there in the first a/n, she and I have started a collaboration and it's called **JarethsLoveSlaves**. Go find our profile and put us on alert so that you know when we post our first piece. It's awesome. And it involves a really fun board game!_


	22. Light

_A/N: OK, I own nothing pertaining to The Labyrinth or Insidious. There will definitely be the death of a character in this chapter - y'all shouldn't be surprised at this point. O_o I want to thank each and every one of you for getting me to 100 reviews! Can we get to. . .120? Just a thought. LOL! I'm grateful for anything you give me. I just like to know what you think and I'm not going to find out without a review!_

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_"Life itself is the most wonderful fairy tale."... _

_~Hans Christian Andersen_

Chapter 22: Light

Sarah was devastated. She screamed and cried, begging for anyone - anything - to acknowledge the fact that she was here. _Wherever 'here' is_, she thought as she fell to her knees, completely exhausted. It felt like it had been hours, but she was worried it may have been days, there was absolutely no way of knowing the passage of time in the dark.

"Sarah?"

Her eyes opened wide hoping to see just a glimpse of something. A flicker, just to know she wasn't now hearing things.

"Sarah?"

"Hello? Oh, hello!" Sarah called, a small smile crossing her lips as hope filled her with warmth and joy. Someone was calling to her, someone found her! _Wait, what if I'm dead? What if they're calling me to 'the light'? I don't want to leave! I just got married, I have a husband. I need to get home! _She thought of hiding, but where in the world would she? There was absolutely nothing anywhere.

"Sarah, can you hear me?"

The voice was very familiar and if it was who she thought it was he certainly wasn't dead. At least she didn't think he was. Perhaps it was a trap, it was a trap that got her here in the first place. She crouched down, making herself as small as she could had stared off into the nothing in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

A glowing was growing as she stared, getting bigger and bigger, it began to look like a figure. "Oh crap. . ." She whispered.

"Sarah, answer me young lady!"

"Elizar?" She gasped. "Elizar!" She shouted toward the figure and it began moving faster toward her. "Is that you?"

"Child! I've found you, come to my voice." He coaxed and Sarah stopped for a minute.

_Really, what do I have to lose_, she thought as she took off running in the direction of her teacher's voice.

~M*E~

Elizar's body convulsed slightly and Carina smiled.

"What is he doing?" Keaira hissed. "What are you all doing?"

"You might quiet yourself, wench." Jareth seethed. "If you weren't in my wife's body I'd have already made you pay with your blood."

"Enough, Jareth, we cannot fight darkness with darkness. If you cannot control yourself, I've told you before." Carina snapped and Jareth stomped away pulling at his hair in frustration. Creating a crystal he looked inside and saw nothing but blackness.

"I can't see anything!" He roared.

"You won't. She's too far away, and where she is no one knows." Carina explained. "Only Elizar, and perhaps even Keaira." The Mage turned on the girl and gripped her jaw in her hand. "Where did you put Sarah?"

"You all know exactly where I put that useless mortal bitch! I put her in the Further and soon she'll fade to _nothing_!" Keaira cackled. Jareth glared daggers at the witch. He would kill her the moment she was out of his wife's body, and it would be slow and oh so painful.

~M*E~

"Elizar? Someone's behind you!" Sarah screamed as a deep purple hue came into view. "Who's with you?"

"No one, come quickly. She must have found us."

"Who?" Sarah begged as Elizar grabbed her hand and began pulling her along.

"Just remember, all that is here cannot harm you. We are in a place called the Further and all that resides here is spirit. If you believe and your faith and will to live are strong enough you can banish all who attack you."

"Wait, am I dead?" Sarah gasped.

"No, but your spirit has been thrust from your living form. I am taking you back before anymore damage can be done. I will use all of my energy to put this to rights. No matter what happens, child, do as I say." Elizar said, his eyes bore into hers as they ran.

"What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He smiled.

~M*E~

"Where did Keaira go?" Raeywen asked suddenly. She went to Sarah's bedside and held her face in her hands, prying her eyes open and noticed her eyes were their original green.

"What do you mean?" Carina asked, standing next to Raeywen and looking at what she saw. "Oh Gods, she's in the Further!"

Jareth pushed the two women away and gripped Sarah's shoulders and shook her. "You will leave her be, Keaira! So help me!"

"Stop, Jareth, you're hurting her." Raeywen warned.

"Damn you all!" He shouted and returned his attention to his limp wife. "Give her back to me!" He shook her again.

"Jareth! As your grandmother I demand you stand back! You risk harming her, step back!" Carina shouted and Jareth froze.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath and turned to look at the little woman. "Forgive me, Grandmother."

"I am not who you should be begging forgiveness. She is already showing bruises from where you shook her, and her wrists and ankles will be all but raw when this is over. Reserve that for when I return your queen to you." Carina said, smiling at him sadly. "Elizar will not fail."

~M*E~

"Queeny! Oh Queeny, where are you? Come to your friend, Keaira." Keaira's sing-songy voice pierced the darkness as she rushed toward the two attempting to leave the pitch blackness. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Don't acknowledge her, Sarah. We have to move." Elizar whispered.

Sarah was running as fast as her legs could carry her, and though she wasn't out of breath she was getting very tired. "I don't know if I can go on!"

"You must! Don't fail me, my Queen." He hissed and Sarah bristled.

"Don't do that, don't put so much on me." Sarah shook her head.

"If you quit now, if you give up, my life will have been sacrificed for nothing. With or without you I will not be leaving this place. I'd rather be stuck here knowing I've returned you to your king." Elizar snapped and Sarah's eyes grew wide, filling with tears.

"You're dying here?" She choked.

Elizar nodded solemnly. "I'm an ancient old man, your Highness. I've lived an amazing life and I want to see to it that you do, too. There is no time for tears, Majesty, only time for running."

Sarah stared at the old man before her and let everything sink in as quickly as her mind could and nodded. He smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter as they took off running again.

"We're almost there, Sarah. When I say go I want you to run as fast and as hard as you can, no matter what. Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where do you two think you're going?" Keaira appeared before Sarah and Elizar with a smirk. "I won't let you back that easy. Jareth is meant to be mine!"

"He's my husband! You're insane! Let me through, you don't exist!" Sarah shouted.

Keaira reached out and snatched Sarah by the hair, twisting it and pulling her head back. "Is this real? Does this pain exist?"

"Let. Me. GO!" Sarah hissed, the pain shot up her neck from the way Keaira whipped her around by the hair. "You're not real."

"I'm very real. . . Shall I continue to prove it to you?" She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, her nails turned to sharp daggers and she dragged them, at a feather's touch, down Sarah's exposed neck. "Can you feel that?"

"You will let her go." Elizar warned as he brought his own magic to the fight. He just had to aim carefully, because the ball of energy he was creating would easily remove someone's head from their shoulders.

"You will not have what is mine." Keaira left her attention from Elizar and pressed her nails into Sarah's throat, bringing tiny red beads to the surface of her skin.

_If I'm not in my body, how can I be bleeding?_ Sarah's eyes flew open and she bore her teeth. "This is all an illusion! You. Don't. Exist!" And with one swift movement, Sarah pulled her leg forward and kicked back as hard as she could. Instantly Keaira's grip was gone and Sarah collapsed to her knees.

Elizar shouted for Sarah to stay down and he shot the bright energy ball at the retreating Princess of Nightmares. A shrill scream pierced the darkness and Elizar smiled, offering his hand to Sarah.

"Thanks." She sighed as she let him help her to her feet.

"Remember what I said about doing as I say?"

"Yes."

"It's time."

"I'm going to miss you, Elizar. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Sarah whimpered and Elizar brought her into a tight embrace then let her go with a smile.

_"Run."_

Sarah's eyes flashed wide and in the next instant she had turned and ran with all she had inside of her. Pushing until her legs felt like they might burn away. A light, so bright it hurt her eyes appeared before her and she shut them but kept running.

Suddenly, she felt as if she hit a brick wall and her eyes flew open. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they were stuck. Beginning to worry she'd been tricked she started thrashing and screaming.

"Sarah? Oh, Sarah, it's alright, you're home!" Jareth was at her side instantly and with a snap of his wrist her bindings were gone and she quickly proceeded to latch herself onto him.

"Oh, God! Jareth, I was so scared!" She sobbed and as her breathing slowed she looked over his shoulder and saw all who stood in their room. "What happened? Where was I?"

"We have to take him and. . .we don't want her to have another vessel." A woman with short, white hair whispered. Raeywen and Pheona were there and they both nodded.

"We will send word to start a funeral pyre." Raeywen sighed sadly.

"What?" Sarah let go of Jareth just long enough to look around her further. Lying next to her, motionless and peaceful was Elizar. Her hand flew to her mouth and she began to sob. "He's gone! He. . .for me. . ." She felt as if she were choking, like something was tightening around her neck and she felt for it, feeling the necklace that caused all of this. With shaky fingers she wrenched it off and Jareth took it from her and handed it to Carina. "I never should have put that on!"

"You had no control over it, Sarah. It was enchanted. I am the one who should have never allowed you to have it on. I failed you, and I have failed Elizar." Jareth's head fell forward and his fists were tight at his sides. "Please, can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Sarah shook her head and turned from her husband to look at Elizar again. She leaned in and pressed her hand to his still, cool cheek. "Thank you, for everything." She whispered and as tears fell from her eyes, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Come, Precious. I'll run you a bath." Jareth whispered and she nodded. He helped her out of the bed and walked her to the bath chamber. "I want this room thoroughly cleaned before we return."

"Of course, your Majesty." Carina smiled.

Sarah knew she should introduce herself to the strange woman, but didn't have it in her. She would have time to do that later, right now she wanted to feel safe and she would have that when she and Jareth were alone in the bath.

He made the water hot, putting lavender and chamomile soaps and oils in to calm and sooth her body and mind. Helping her in after he situated himself he began to wash and massage her. _Of all things that should have happened on their wedding night_, he thought. _I have her home, that is what matters_.

"I love you, husband." Sarah whispered and Jareth's breath caught. Quickly wiping a rogue tear from his eye he smiled brilliantly.

"As I you, wife."

"It seems like I'm holding my breath, like there's so much to say; to do." She shook her head.

"Tomorrow, there's always tomorrow." He assured and kissed the crown of her head, just hopeful he could say that with faith now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, this is a tad longer than I wanted it to be, but I didn't see a point in putting this in two chapters. Now, we just have to collect Keaira and punish her - YEY - and back on track with the happy! Please, make my dream come true and review for me! I ask for so little! *giggle*_


	23. Death And All Her Horsemen

_A/N: It's been a while, I know. I wanted to know that everything was taken care of elsewhere before it was taken away from meh! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a bit short, but I want something out to you – yes you, loyal reader. After all the kind words I have gotten, all the follows on my blog, I want to say thank you and I truly adore each and every one of you!_

_2: I wrote that author's note a while ago. A lot has gone on in my RL that has really kept me from writing. I know this chapter isn't going to be the longest thing in the world, but I've kept you all waiting for entirely too long. Do forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY EVE<strong>

_[E]very time a child says, "I don't believe in fairies," there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead. _

_~James Matthew Barrie, Peter Pan_

Chapter 23: Death And All Her Horsemen

Sarah was still entirely too aware of exactly what happened between the time she entered what Jareth called the Further and returning home. The most striking, the most devastating was that Elizar was gone. _Someone has to tell Alister._ "Jareth…" Sarah whimpered.

The room had been cleared and cleaned away with magic while Jareth bathed Sarah and tried to help her relax. Now, carrying her back into the bedroom where nightmares became reality she tensed. "Precious?"

"What happens now? Who tells Alister? What happens with Elizar? What am I going to tell Toby?" Jareth sighed as he laid her down in the warm bed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry your head, love. All will be set to rights shortly, if they haven't been already. We will explain things to Toby in the morning."

Sarah laid there, looking away from Jareth not wanting to upset him, but she didn't feel he was doing things right. She had to remind herself she was no longer Above and that things worked differently Underground. Elizar taught her nearly everything she knew since she returned and he was like a grandfather to her. She had grown to love the old man, especially when he would treat her like a fragile, naïve little girl. He had her best interests in mind. It was hard to be understanding though, and she didn't know what was happening with these mood swings she felt inside, like her brain and heart were riding a rollercoaster of doom and she had absolutely no control over what she felt or said. She assumed it was the ordeal she'd been through, but she hoped it would stop soon.

"Talk to me, pet." Jareth begged as he crawled into bed with her. "I don't like seeing you so conflicted."

"Will there be a funeral?"

"We will have a gathering to celebrate his life, but we must… There will not be a funeral like you have Aboveground, Precious, he is going to be – or has already been – put to pyre."

"You're _burning_ him?" Sarah shrieked, sitting up straight in bed. "How could you? !"

"It is the way it has to be."

"Stop with your cryptic bullshit!"

"_Sarah_!" Jareth hissed. "That shall stop now!"

"No! You're just going to put him in a pile of sticks and set him on fire? Who does that?"

"Many cultures Above, as a matter of fact! He'd want it, anyway. You don't know of what you're yelling about. You may want to remember that before you continue your childish little rant." Jareth snapped. He hated yelling at his new wife, his queen, but there were rules even he couldn't break for the good of the kingdom. Elizar knew what would happen before he sacrificed himself. Jareth would be damned if his young wife would curse at him and defy his rule no matter how much pain she may be in, in that moment.

What he wasn't expecting was for her to look at him as though he had slapped her across the face and begin to sob uncontrollably. "I hate you! You're no different than you were before. This was all a lie wasn't it? All the kindness, all the 'love', all the romance and fairytale? I guess you got what you wanted, you got a queen, well that's fine, but don't you ever tell me you love me or care about me again if this is how you expect to show it." She yelled as she climbed awkwardly out of bed and ran to her joining rooms, locking the door behind her.

Jareth could quite easily just appear inside of her room but he just sat there, staring at the place she had just been completely taken aback. He wanted to go to her, to string her up and punish her for her words, then show her just how much he truly did love her but there was something else wrong with his Sarah and pushing her would make her even more upset. The last thing Jareth wanted to do was have more things said that couldn't be forgiven.

_What a wedding night_, he sighed, slumping against the headboard of the bed. Staring off into space he thought of what she said to her. She was so fragile still, so unsure even now of his love for her. It broke his heart to know this, but he would just have to find a way to prove to her she was wrong.

Producing a crystal he saw her curled up on her old bed rocking with sobs and his heart broke for her. He was grateful to the Fates above that she didn't truly hate him, because if this were true his heart would have already begun to die away and his time as king would come to an end entirely too quickly for his taste. _What has gotten into you, Precious? What is plaguing that sweet head of yours_, he wondered as he continued to observe her. Suddenly she sat up in bed, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. Looking around she ran as fast as she could to the adjoined bath and vomited. Jareth cringed and hated his choice even more to leave her alone tonight, but he was too worried about their relationship than her stomach bug. He promised his frayed nerves that he would simply watch her from afar, just to make sure everything was alright.

~M*E~

Sarah, on the other hand, was simply out of her mind with confusion. First she was desperately depressed, then she was insanely angry, and now she was throwing up everything she had eaten in the last several days. At least, that's how it felt. "God, is this a side effect of the Further?" Standing on shaky legs, she stumbled to the sink where she splashed her face with cold water. _Ugh, I feel so disgusting…and crappy….what in the world was I doing yelling at Jareth – my HUSBAND – like that?_

Shaking her head she could feel new tears prickling her eyes_. What is _wrong_ with me? _"I'll just have to go to him and apologize. That will set things right! I over reacted – and even though he's going to revel in that admission, it's true so I should just suck. It. Up!" As she went to march back to her husband and apologize profusely – with the utmost pride she could muster – her eyes grew wide and she made another B-line for the toilet. _Right after I puke last week's food up, too_…

A coolness touched her forehead and it seemed to seep down her body – calming her stomach and easing her mind. "Precious, what has you so sick?"

"I have no idea! But, I'm sorry… I have to say that first. I'm so sorry." Sarah sniffled.

"My Queen, let us get you better before you start apologizing. Perhaps there is a simple explanation for all of this nonsense and an apology won't be necessary. I'll call on my grandmother again. She will set this to rights." Scooping his new bride up in his arms, he walked her back to their chambers and set her down, gently, on their bed.

"This isn't how I planned spending out first night as husband and wife together." Sarah said meekly.

"Me either, love, but we're together – one way or another – and that is all that matters." With the flick of his wrist his grandmother appeared – frazzled – in the center of their bed chamber.

"To what do I owe this rude awakening? After all, I have spent the better part of the evening and now early morning hours tending to sickness and death… Might I get my sleep, Grandson of mine?" Carina harrumphed.

"Something is terribly wrong with Sarah. She's been three different people since she's arrived home, and she's now vomiting violently. Could she be possessed?" Jareth asked. Sarah paled and leaned over the side of the bed – miraculously Jareth was fast enough to ensure she was sick in a tin bucket and not on his clean floor. Pointing dramatically at the scene before them, he emphasized his point.

"There is nothing wrong with her – per say – boy. She's been through a very traumatic adventure tonight and she's recovering as best as she knows how. Also, she is with child." Carina tried to hide her joy and pride behind her tired and rough expression.

"I realize she's been through…"

"WHAT?"

Jareth stared off into space, his hands raised mid-rant as the last part seemed to sink into his thick skull. He blinked once, then twice, then his lip seemed to twitch uncontrollably.

"Can Goblin Kings go into shock?" Sarah asked meekly from her bed, her face pale and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I do believe…as of now…they can." Carina's beautifully aged face burst into happiness as she waved her hand before her grandson's frozen stare.

"Jareth, love? My king? My husband? Are you alright?" Sarah asked, pushing herself up to what looked more and more like an actual sitting position on the bed. Her left hand immediately falling over her flat stomach as if instinctually she knew the product of their love grew just there. "This baby needs it's father."

"His father, Precious. His." Jareth squeaked.

"And how in all of the Underground do you know it's a boy?" Carina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Jareth turned to her with his signature crooked grin and chuckled low. "Because I am the Goblin King, and babies are my specialty."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, I hope you enjoyed this mini rollercoaster of a chapter. It was therapeutic to write and I will be writing more very soon. I promise. After all – you've been so good to me – I don't want to disappoint. Much love - Joie_


End file.
